Live Without Love : Skipper's life way
by SkipperJoseph
Summary: MonsterTruck42 signing in on Radio... I'm Skipper J. Fidelis, 2nd Fidelis. I've the darkest past and future than all my kind... it haunts me wherever i try to run... it took everything i have... My parents, my best pals, my leader, my armies, my honor, my home, my team, my love... my live. I live to be the worst conqueror ever and i hide my identity as long as possible... no longer
1. The Tale of The Past

*Skipper Joseph Fidelis, the name of second fidelis that started his life from the dark past. His childhood that should be awesome and fun... didn't came at him. His child life was bad and it was going worse by the human that make his life changed... the destiny will bring the weak Skipper to be the leader of the worst war ever... in world history. The Great War II and War World III... his dark past... will bring him... to the darker future

Many times had passed (Actually just half year) and many moments had done, but Flipper Joseph Fidelis can't set his feet afar from the border (of the sea and the land) every morning, He waiting his Wife, Aurora … Skipper's mother. And the worst, she hadn't seen his son 'til now. Until someday he surrenders, he must accept his wife's death. He heard from Female penguins about his wife was lost or maybe dead in the sea by a Fishermen. In another side, young Skipper didn't have any friend yet. All of the penguins attended skipper as a foolish-idiot penguin. Skipper head-shape became mock stuff in his colony. He often cried or talked alone, that was makes everything worse. But skipper didn't develop rapidly, and his growth still slow. Of course, he was the smallest penguin on his age. He can't learn and studied anything not as fast than any penguin in his age. He stayed in first grade for 4 month (while another up at the 2nd grade for a month).  
"The Dark past…"  
Aurora hill (Education center), Antarctic  
08:02 AM: Heavy Snow: 31 December 1997  
*stap stap  
Skipper steps heard from the north. Every ado in the school suddenly stopped. Every view of the people looked at Skipper. Not a proudly looks for become the son of Fidelis or happy looks for his 5th month at fisrt grade, just a lot disgusted feel felled every view of the every eyes. The colony that was known as the most advantage colony in Antarctica had the most idiot penguin in Antartica too, it was hard to accept but it was reality that must be accepted. Today, the school subject was science; the entire grade learned the same subject in everyday. The class was just ahead, but Skipper fear felt from the distances. "Okay, whatever they threw to me, never mind…. Because …. I forget what will I said"  
*Skipper entered the class, all of the view directed to Skipper  
"Skipper…" the teacher said "You're late again, but 2 minute earlier than yesterday…"  
"As the usual sir, I always go astray if I want to go to this class, today I'm astray to the next clan" said Skipper  
"Do you realize that your home and this class are ADJACENT!" The teacher said  
"Ohh, you just told me. Why you don't tell me before?" Skipper replied  
"I've told you… wait a minute (pick up the notebook)… I've told you 31 times this month, that's means I told you everyday…" the class began to laugh at once.  
"Ooohh..." Skipper surprised with those laugh. So he just said "Thank you, thank you…"  
"And what are you doing here?" Teacher said  
"I want to learn science, sir…" said Skipper with plainly smile. "I want to be smart just like my father"  
".. This class only for the normal, not idiot likes you" Teacher said  
"But… but my father was a leader… I want to be a leader too…" Skipper said but the Teacher already cut it off.  
"So study with your father, I'm not as idiot as your father in Great War I…" Teacher said  
"If that can't be so I want to be soldier just like my mother…" And again, Teacher cut it…  
"So, study to your mother!"Teacher said  
"But, she's not here. She's not with me" Skipper replied "My father said that she's at the better place now"  
"So go, go to where your mother go! Go where your mother better placed" The teacher said "This class is closed for you, this clased only opened for whoever smart and want to be someone success. Not for loser"  
"…" Those words felt stab through Skipper's heart, but he hold his cry as strong as he can. He wont to cry again same as yesterday.  
"What… what are you looking for? Want cry?" The teacher said "AAGGHH, You just make me confused with your idiot speech and tears… Go, go from my class, you waste my time"  
Skipper out from the class, but that was not ended there was still any more…  
"AND NEVER COME BACK!" The teacher shouted from the classroom  
By the small step and small feet, he out from the school and went to the field  
"Hey Skipper…" one of the boy call him "Come here, kid…"  
"Me…?" Skipper still didn't believe if another kid called him as friendly as he.  
"No, the Rock… Hello Rock" the boy waved his flipper to the small rock "Of course you, idiot" he turn back to Skipper again  
"Why you called me..." Skipper asked with a small smile "Is that any problems?"  
"Yes…" he started to introduce himself "My name is Donnie and this is my friends, Donald and Closky" he said  
"Wow…" Skipper got a surprise today, which was still any friend that he could have "Do you want to be my friend?" Skipper asked  
"No, I just want to clean up your flat head…" WHAT? "I see your father; the commander of Denmark used it for Breakfast table…"  
Well, it was just a joke from them (or mock). They were laugh out loud so do the other Penguins in the field… Skipper walked back to his home with casting down head. Every remembered that moment; he always wanted to seek for revenge. He pray to God, hope he could be better than everyone who thought he was worse than other.  
Finally, he was out from the school; he didn't receive a formal lesson since there was conscription in the colony knowing sea lion population explodes, Flipper usually called them "Allies Mimies" but Skipper never known what that is supposed to be mean. The conscription training applicable for every penguin, unless for a small child like Skipper. Spiral kick, axe kick, stab fist, dodge and block all of them he get from his own father, under the night aurora borealis, His father often called him for his private training, using the crossbow or rifle. For the crossbow, it was unused weapon in this 20th century, why did his father teach it. It was still a mystery. Many lessons that his father teach, Skipper (almost) listen all of his father words seriously. You know what he got? Skipper almost knew all of the moves, but he can't did all of them. His feet are too small to practice that.  
Half year passed without his mother, Skipper wondering about her a lot. Who was her mother and how does it looks like. He already knows if his mother was a soldier and he… is female, only that. He can't wait much longer, he never seen his mother face and he wouldn't know it until Skipper try ….to ask.  
"Some Infantry must be placed on the hill, when the enemy down. They'll suddenly slide through them and that's the plan. Prepared some sniper and on the tower and placed Panzerfaust there too. They will fire at the Cargo ship with our enemy within" Flipper commanded his team inside the camp.  
"Dad…" Skipper steps entering Flipper camp. "Dad…"  
"Rest, team" Flipper ordered his team to rest "Okay, what?"  
"….. Where's … mommy?" said Skipper. Flipper shock when he listen those word out from his son beak.  
"…. She'll return soon" Flipper replied "She never lied to me…" Even Aurora never spoke he was sure will came back  
"You said those words one week ago… or maybe three weeks ago" Skipper said "Oh no… 2 weeks ago… oh, or 3"  
Flipper's beak closed for a time, his heart race as fast as the horses knowing it was the worst word he ever says to his son.  
"And… you ever said that I have brother, where's he?" Skipper said  
"….come… follow me" Flipper guided skipper to the hill, where was the night aurora show herself in the sky.  
"Finally, this beak says these accursed words…." Flipper pointed at the aurora in the sky "You see that?"  
"Aurora Borealis?" said Skipper  
"Yes, you mother name was Aurora. She has a hazel eyes, thin beak, and soft fur…. Same as yours "Flipper said  
"But my eyes are blue …" Skipper said  
"Sure, that's mine …." Flipper replied  
"Was she beautiful?" Skipper asked  
"Always" Flipper said"…. She was …. The most wonderful woman that I ever seen in this world… I love the lady like that, he was good soldiers, well trained, good at strategy and… he always cook for me" Flipper suddenly changed his face expression "But … one day, your mother went for hunting after born you, that's one of her hobbies…."  
"And ….." Skipper said "What happen then?"  
"She was lost in the sea in three weeks when the fisherman took your brother to the dry land…" Flipper said "The dry land or desert land, who knows…"  
"WHAT? LOST?" Skipper shocked when he heard the truth about his mother and brother.  
"Yes … or maybe she was dead. Because some people said that they were found the dead body … with the bullet wound around his body….."Flipper said "It was riffle's bullet … or even more advance"  
"…." Skipper tears started filled down.  
"You brother name was … Skipper too, he was very ... very similar like you. But he didn't have a blue eyes, he had hazel eyes. The Fisherman take him to sold as commercial on the dry land" Flipper explained  
"*cry" Skipper cry become greater, as any child. He cried loudly but not as loud as the new born baby...  
"Listen lad, your dark past isn't affecting anything for your future. You and me are in same kind, we both have a same life line, huh?" Flipper said "One day, if someone asks you "what kind of you" just asked… "I'm Fidelis, and I'm proud""  
Skipper nodded his head as sign of he was understand.  
"… But anyway, you can make your own way. My soul and you are connection. So, if you need my help. Just remember me... Okay^^" Flipper showed a small grin to comfort Skipper.  
"….Dad..?" Skipper asked  
"Uh-huh?" Flipper replied  
"Why you didn't tell me earlier….. Why dad? Why?" skipper spoke with the tears still remained on his face  
"I … I… I don't want to hurt you…. I love you …" said Flipper  
Knowing if his hope to meet his mother for a first time was impossible, He was depressed, stress and annoyed. He slide as fast as he can, run into his cave, where he usually sleeps and lived with his father. He only crying and crying all over the hour. His father saw him from outside the fur curtain (They got this from the seal). Step by step, Flipper took his step to back to his army. But when he just took his 3rd step….  
"DDLLAARRR!"  
Suddenly, the Shots of gun heard from the west. The alarm ringing from the distance, the female run and safe their children, many scream heard through the colony.  
"The Gate are down, they're here!" The scouts are reporting to Flipper "Mammals!" Many soldiers shouted  
"What kind of enemy they are?" said Flipper "Otter? Sea Lion? Monkey? What, Just tell me!"  
"They…." Somebody shot him from behind, but it was not crossbow or rifle as in Denmark …. It was a gun.  
"HUMAAN!" Flipper shouted and ran to avoid the bullet of the gun. Human… but why, why they're here? Here is South Pole, No one human step and settle here.  
"Support Gunner, Surprise attack! MOVE!" The scout sliding on their belly like a plan it was.  
Flipper ran to a group of Riflemen, Flipper rose his flipper as a mark for shooting their bullets but when his flipper down.  
"AAARRRGGHH" Flipper got a shoot by someone…  
Flipper fall to the ground with some bullet piercing in his body, it seems like he was injured by shotgun. The Riflemen formation was broken down, their morale was instantly decreased when they saw their general, a really great general die in tragic (or also in honor). Meanwhile, the Penguins and humans was fought in the crossfire, the female group gathering children and other female to surviving them from the invaders, when they call Skipper inside his cave…  
"Skipper! Skipper!" the female penguins called him  
"What … the ..?" Skipper got out and saw the Scout and the Human are fight. His first meet with Human.  
"Come … We must escape through the south hill before it'll be too late!" The female penguins call Skipper again.  
"Where's my daddy?" Skipper looked everywhere, but there was no Flipper in his sight.  
"We don't know! Come, they're still a lot of children remain in this village! Not just you!" The lady said  
"DAD!" Skipper ran passing the armies and humans that still fight.  
"HHEEYY, Come back. Don't …." The female penguins called him but she got a fire too.  
"DAD! DAD!" Skipper called his father repeatedly. "DAD!" Nobody replied his shout, until Skipper found the routing injured scout.  
"HEEY, YOU THERE!" yelled Skipper  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! GET OUT, THE HUMANS ARE COMING!" said the scout  
"Where's my father?" Skipper asked  
"NO, YOU MUST GET OUTTA FROM HERE!" The Scout pushed skipper body out  
"I'M HIS SON! WHERE'S MY FATHER, NOW?" Skipper shouted to the scout. Whew, his first anger.  
"In the rifle hill, your father was fall in battle. He was got a fire few minutes ago" the scout said  
"WHAT?" Skipper continued his ran to the hill and he saw his father walked hobble. His body was full of wound, piercing wounds. There was so many blood, just imagine, the small penguin got a shot from a big shotgun according to his size.  
"DAD!" Skipper ran to his father when his father falls to the ground because he can't hold it out anymore.  
"S…s…son" Flipper said with a few blood out from his mouth. "I'm sorry…"  
"Dad…." Skipper said  
"I...I'm sorry Skipper, I can't give the best…f.. for you. Now, this is my time" Flipper said  
"Dad, if you're gone. Who'll be my next parent? I just know my mother died and my brother captured, and now I must lose my dad too? It… It is unfair!" Skipper was cried, but not as hard as few hours ago. "Am I must be captured too? Same as my brother…"  
"Listen to me, son. My live would be unused if I not die... Okay" Flipper caress Skipper head and kissed his forehead for his last time. "I'm the man of faith… and I have my own faith same as those human"  
"….." Skipper beak became quiet for a moment. But it doesn't mean if he's not sad again.  
"Keep alive… was not the important one, but ... to die with honor. That's make you become a real man" Flipper's caress become slower and slower & finally …. His flipper dropped and he breathed out his last breath. "Sooner or Later… we will meet again, my son…"  
"DDAADD!" Skipper's tears drop and finally his status "Parented" finally ended here. Since this second, Skipper became an Orphan but he still has one brother. Just need an effort to find him^^. After all his conversation with his father, Skipper decided to bury his father with tea spoon. But when he wanted to drag it…  
"SSRRAACCHHS"  
Suddenly, Skipper fall to the ground cause by …. Anasthesia dart pierced his back, now his entire body fallen, yes he was weaker than any penguins in his age. He can't move anymore, he suddenly feels horrible sleepy, his view became darker and darker. He wanted to close his eyes, and the Humans put their hand on him to capture him. Those fishermen put him in the cage and brought him somewhere just like a big raft. He saw the uniform of the Humans, Hhmm random? It was impossible if the organized army wears the random clothes, and he saw the boat too. It was not too big, he ever saw it in the western sea, Nnahh, Skipper know, who was the boats belong to, The Fisherman. His vision became quite dark, his eyes can't open much longer anymore, he want to sleep. So, knowing if he was so sleepy & maybe he can take a nap. His suffering just began here.


	2. I'm Orphan and Worse

In this Chapter Skipper was captured by the human for the first time and The weak Skipper will learn how to fight. He will learn the principle of the world and the original of their kind. Now introducing Manfredi and Johnson for the first time and Sergeant for the detailed character...

*The darker future will come step by step... but it doesn't mean that it's un-delightful. In the preparation to be the biggest mammals murderer of all time and the pioneer to take control of the world from the Human being in order for revenge of it's race... but in someday, he will realized... if he can be better... than just a conqueror...

"I'm here and I'm weak…"  
South Atlantic Ocean, Earth  
04:42 AM: Heavy Rain: 1 January 1998  
The Rain drop heard from the outside, the ground was moved rhythm. The black cloud covered the sky as the sign if everything just begins.  
"Where am I?" Skipper opened his eyes slowly; he found his self was caged inside the cage. He saw some penguins caged too beside him, whatever it size but most of them taller. Right after that, Skipper realized if he was not on the ground anymore, He was on the ship…A small ship. Perhaps it's not too big, but the crew quite many.  
"….I must have to go out from here!" Skipper tried to open the padlock that still remain locked. He pushed the padlock to open the cage. Heheh, you need a key, Skipper. He didn't know how to unlock it. One fisherman looked at Skipper & just chuckled at him. The rain still drop, the clock show the time was 22:16 PM but skipper still pushed the padlock. Second by second, minute by minute, his hand started hurt, stiff and injured caused by his own decision. And suddenly …  
"*CCRRAACCK!"  
"GAAHH, DAMN!"Skipper shouted & holds his left arm. He fumbled his arm. It seems like something wrong with his joint. When he lean his body to the wall, he felt his hand arm was broken. He felt a lot of worried through his back. But, he didn't mind it. Skipper closed his eyes slowly… He was very tired. He realized if everything going to be worse than he could imagine.  
"Manfredi and Johnson…"  
Rio Da Janeiro, Brazil  
09:02 AM: Light wind: 2 January 1998

"Sshh, wake up, wake up" Someone shake Skipper body. "Wake up, lads"  
"Hhmm, wait a minute. He… He will break his head with those durians..." Skipper mumbled  
*SSLLAAPP  
He slapped Skipper's cheek. "Wake up lad. It's not a time for your daily dreaming shows"  
Skipper moved his head up and shocked when he saw his hand was "dressed" by bandage. Skipper moved his arm up and down repeatedly.  
*SSLLAAPP, The stranger slap skipper forehead  
"I won't treat you once more, Cadet!" The men said  
Skipper stop moved his arm, but worse, He tried to put of the bandage off. The stranger swung his flipper but skipper block it with his right hand.  
"WHO ARE YOU? WHERE ARE WE? WHY WE ARE HERE? HOW YOU MAKE THIS CLOTH WRAP MY FLIPPER? WHAT...?" Stranger closed Skipper's beak with his flipper.  
"I can't tell you my name, but just call me Sergeant, but it's not my rank now it just my …. Okay, that's personal think and I don't want to talk about it. We're in Brazil, exactly Rio. We're here to sell as Human pet and the last one, CLASSIFIED" Sergeant explained to him.  
"Ooww, but why you treat me? Is it necessary?" Skipper said  
"..If I didn't bandage your flipper, your joint would still remain apart" Sergeant replied  
"Ooohh" Skipper said "Thanks…"  
"Do you remember me?" Sergeant asked (*At the moment of Skipper birth, do u remember that^^)  
"You're sergeant… You have many personal things that you wo…" Skipper said but Sergeant suddenly closed his beak  
"No, I mean before our conversation…" Sergeant said  
"I don't know, but your face is familiar to me..." Skipper looked at his face, it almost like Rico (even he never meet him before) but without Mohawk and with 2 Scar… and thinner too.  
"Really, where exactly you found it?" Sergeant asked  
"Here ..." Skipper replied simply  
SSLLLAAAAPP "That's not funny, Cadet!" Sergeant asked "That's not a good joke"  
"Oh, OK but first, I'm not Cadet. Actually, I trained by my father in a half year ago!" Skipper said  
Sergeant then looked at Skipper face "Ooh wait, who's your teacher? I mean your father..."  
"What's your business?" Skipper said "Are you scientist… or soldier, you want to interrogate me or observe me?"  
"JUST TELL ME OR I WILL SHOT…" He wanted to take his handgun but I don't know, he just aimed banana to Skipper "SPEAK…"  
"Flipper! It's not this (*Move his flipper up and down) But it's just a name" Skipper said  
"Flipper Joseph Fidelis...?" Sergeant raised his eye brow up.  
"He just told me if his name was …. Flipper" Skipper replied  
Sergeant raised his flipper in salute.  
"He was the great commander, and my good friend. You're my client now… but actually Flipper was a Nick name, not a real one" Sergeant said  
"Oohh, Good! Now bring me some water with ice..." Skipper ordered simply "I'm your cli…"  
SSLLAAPP "Even you're my client. It doesn't mean I'm your slave, Understand?" Sergeant said "I'm Fidelis and I'm not slaved by anyone…" Hhmm Fidelis, sounds familiar…  
"….." Skipper disappointed it. He mind that Sergeant dressed like a slave and bring him a bowl of fruit and a glass of water before.

"Let me introduce my team, they're live and trained in the next clan of yours. I teach them since your father…" Sergeant step to the next cage suddenly stopped.  
"What?" said skipper  
"Eehh, Uumm, your father….. Your father chooses to serve his self to your clan..." said Sergeant or lied sergeant, and then Flipper opened the padlock with his thin flipper. Skipper surprised by his own vision.  
"ROYAL FISH! How you can open it easily? Why you don't tell me before?" …but Sergeant didn't answer, just keeps his step to the inner cage. After entering the inner cage, Skipper saw two penguins fought in the training. These penguins were not too old, they was young as Skipper, Just few months older than him.  
"Cadet, this is Manfredi. He's my personal guard. Even he's young like you. But he's good at combat"  
Suddenly, one fly flied around Manfredi, Manfredi ran and screamed. Skipper started to think if sergeant was lying about him.  
"Heheh, you said he's good at combat. He's more "chicken hearted" than any baby girl" said Skipper.  
"Shut up, learn and see…" said Sergeant. Don't judge a book with its cover  
Manfredi still ran and screamed until the corner of the room. He accelerated his ran until he can climb the wall with his own feet. He pushed his feet to the wall and changed the position. Now he was in the backside of the fly. He started to crush it! CCRRAACCKK  
"…Wow… fantastic, baby…" Skipper eyes became wider after saw all of that "That's tragic… this man would go to hell!"  
"Listen to me, Cadet. Manfredi is the most religious penguin that I ever see…" Sergeant said "So if you want to debate about the hell, just debate with the master…" Sergeant continued is walked to his team…  
"Nice work team. Manfredi, you better climb faster than you were done…." said Sergeant. Manfredi just nodded his head.  
"Boys!, this is Skipper. Our new teammate" said Sergeant  
"Hi…" Skipper looked at Manfredi and Johnson, they was too tall for him. Their blue-sharp eyes made them looked stronger. Manfredi and Johnson set cruel and scary face, especially johnson. Their eyes stared at Skipper's eyes. Skipper's eyes became sorest; He wanted to say "AAWW MY EYES!"  
"Hi! Nice to meet you, bro. You know, you're TOO CUTE!" Johnson caressed skipper's flat-head.  
*Gasp* for their predator face, they was quite gentle. Their voices mostly like recently Private voice (They haven't meet him before) but louder and heavier a bit…  
*Opened door sound  
"HUMAN!" surprised Sergeant. "You must get out from here immediately, lad!" said Sergeant.  
"How? It's too far from my cage!" Skipper complained  
"I will assist you..." Sergeant threw Skipper up to the air and Skipper fell right in front of his cage with his right flipper fell first.  
"FLYING…BEARS!….AAWWW, thank you for that….." Well, he felt he just broke his rest hand.

"The First Training…"  
Rio Da Janeiro, Brazil  
09:13 AM: Sunny: 3 January 1998  
Sergeant walked to the Skipper cage. It was morning but Skipper hasn't appeared from his room. Now, Sergeant's flipper was ready to slap him again.  
"Time to wake up, Ski…" Sergeant shocked when he didn't see anyone on Skipper's bed.  
"Where's he" Sergeant looking for Skipper everywhere, at main cage, Outer cage, everywhere. Unless for bathroom. "Stupid, why I seek him here?"  
"Johnson, have you seen Skipper?" Asked Sergeant while Johnson watched the TV  
"Yes, yesterday" Johnson said "You showed him to us, wasn't it?"  
"No, Today" Sergeant said  
"I don't know maybe in his cage…." Johnson replied simply  
"I have been there…." Sergeant replied "What's the last thing you know about him?"  
"You threw him in last night…"  
"And…"  
"And Human was entered this room…"  
"Uh-huh?" Sergeant nodded his head  
"And ….. Think yourself, I'm busy now" Johnson replied simply but…  
SSLAAP "Don't joking now boys, it's serious"  
"There… behind you" Johnson pointed at Sergeant back.  
"!" Sergeant turned around to Skipper.  
"You broke my right arm, now it seem like a babies flippers" Skipper said  
"That's right. You're Flipper's baby" Sergeant replied  
"NO! I mean it's hurt to use" Skipper said  
"Okay…. Come, Follow me, Cadet" Sergeant and Skipper walked to the Headmaster room.  
Sergeant took some bandage, cotton, water and medicine to Skipper hand.  
"AAGGHH, that's hurt!" Yelled Skipper  
"Now, who's the "Chicken hearted" cadet?" replied Sergeant.  
Right after that, Sergeant took two wood planks around Skipper's flipper.  
"Okay, now it's already functioning, baby!" said Sergeant  
"…What was that?" said Skipper  
"What?" Sergeant said  
"Your method with "white stuff" (Bandage) and other, what's that?" Skipper asked  
"I've told you, that's classify" Sergeant said  
"WHAT? Classify? I'm in your side. I'm your team mate's son. Impossible if I become spy or agent to spying on you!" Skipper complained  
"I know... I know... That's impossible too if I introduce my team if I think you're a spy last night" Sergeant replied too  
"So, answer me!" Skipper asked "With rational explanation…"  
"….. Even you're in my side…. But you're not in my team now"  
"So, be it"  
"First, I will teach you how to use (*point at Skipper head) this, then I will teach you how to use (*Raise his flipper) this" Skipper nodded his head as the sign if he was understand.  
*After a lot of day trained with Sergeant, Skipper showed his big effort on it. But the big effort doesn't mean he get the big result. He just get exhausted from do all of that. He was very weak than Sergeant was think before. Skipper was SUCK in this military training.

*And until someday….  
"Hierarchy Domination"  
Rio Da Janeiro, Brazil  
13:12 PM: Light wind: 4 May 1998

"Boys!" yelled Sergeant  
"Yes sir!" Manfredi & Johnson went to Sergeant to faced him  
"I have an important mission for you both!" Sergeant ordered  
"But sir, Skipper hasn't come to be here. I suggest we're waiting for a moment" Johnson said  
"I said you both. Cadet isn't counted" Sergeant replied  
"But...But" Johnson said  
"No butt, Johnson" Sergeant  
"Sergeant, but, not butt ..." said Manfredi  
"I'm sorry. I'm just a bit rusty in English… Now, this is your objective. I want you both go home before the dinner time" Sergeant gave them a folder with some file inside.  
"Roger that..." said Johnson  
"Sshh, that's a paper. Not a Roger" said Manfredi  
"Okay, since now, I call this paper roger… Satisfied?" Johnson rolled his eye.  
"Am I late? Sorry, I was in closet. It just spends a lot of my time because the closet got stuck" Skipper came to the HQ suddenly  
"So, what do you do then?" said Johnson  
"Just closed it, hope no one see it… Oops…" Skipper shocked and started to thought if he was really really idiot "Okay, now I know everyone knows about it…"  
"Yyaakkk. In the name of Gods, don't repeat that words again..." Manfredi closed his beak to prevent heave up.  
"So, I heard that Sergeant called us…" Skipper said  
"Yes… and be grateful your ears still functioning, Skippy" said Johnson  
"What's the mission?" Skipper asked  
"A…." Manfredi wanted to answered it, but Sergeant quickly cut his words  
"That's classify!" yelled Sergeant  
"What….?" Manfredi said  
"This boy is unlisted in this mission, and everybody knows that every Military file always classified for everyone who doesn't take a part on those mission. So don't confused if I refuse this boy to know the objective" Sergeant explained  
"Actually, I don't confuse with that. I just confused you cut my speak, that's unusual" Manfredi said  
"Manfredi, you must have to know who I am during GWI…" Sergeant said  
"Wait... So I'm not in the list of your team…" Skipper said  
"No…" Sergeant said "I mean, you're right if you're unlisten…"  
"And what do you think? Is that about these about closet?" Skipper asked  
"Maybe I clean the same closet 2 times in last week caused by you! Heheh, actually, not about that, you just haven't ready yet… Ohh, I just make my quotes about that *prepares a paper* Skipper, you was not born as the protector… but as the protected. Woohhoo, that's my new quotes... That's number… 23 for this year"  
"So, you said that I'm WEAK?" Skipper shouted  
"HAHAHA, now I just think that you're born as Mind reader... Sorry, is the protected and mind reader were equals? Come, I'm not good in English!" Sergeant said  
"FINE! If you said I'm weak!SHOW ME IF YOU'RE STRONG, DUCKIE!" Johnson and Manfredi shocked when he heard it. "Wow, Fantastic…"said Manfredi  
"Do you want some game, Little Child?" Said sergeant, Manfredi and Johnson shocked again…!  
"YAP, A DUEL GAME SOUNDS GOOD!" Said Skipper, Manfredi and Johnson shocked and fainted…"Aaww, my head..."  
"OK, NOW PREPARE YOUR FLIPPERS, SKIPPER. I WANT YOU TO SHOUT AS HARD AS WARIOR!"  
"Last week I was fall from the chair and I only needed 32 Minutes for shouting!"  
"Good…."  
Both of Skipper and Sergeant prepared their Flipper one another.  
"Listen to me, Cadet. This is the rules, if your thin flipper can touch my belly…. You win. Understood"  
"SIMPLE!"  
Skipper set his target to Sergeant. Skipper used both of his flipper while Sergeant only one. Skipper slap Sergeant but Sergeant successfully blocked it.  
"!?" Said Skipper  
"Interesting right?"  
Skipper anger became higher and higher. His face started to be red. He tried to slap him again, and Sergeant blocked it too, but gentler. Skipper tried to make his slap faster, SLAP, Two slap in one strike. Unfortunately, Sergeant blocked them all. Skipper started to think seriously, He slap sergeant harder but Sergeant blocked and counters it. Sergeant pulled Skipper's flipper and make him closer to his shoulder, Now Skipper position is in the besides of Sergeant. Sergeant smashed Skipper back with his elbow and hold Skipper's foot with his foot. So it makes Skipper fell to the ground. He fell with the knees fell first. Even his back, knee and hand still in pain, Skipper still trying to wake up but when he tried to wake up, Sergeant slap his neck.  
*SSLAAPP  
Skipper felt he can't move his arms or legs anymore. His vision became darker and darker. After he felt he can't move his limb anymore, then he felt he doesn't feel anything but for his neck. The connection between the nerve and the body suddenly has been broken. "I can't do anything now….. I've lose….." Knowing it's impossible for him to win, Skipper nestled down his body to the ground without any hope to win in his mind anymore. Skipper just fainted.  
"The Original of us"  
Rio Da Janeiro, Brazil  
15:12 PM: Light wind: 4 May 1998

"Brother, Brother, Wake up brother" said Johnson  
"..Uugghh, Fish pasta… What happen?" said Skipper  
"Do think twice…. Are you senile now? I mean, you don't forget the last moment, isn't it?" Johnson said  
"Am I met Mussolini?" Skipper said with his vertigo still filled his head.  
"No, He was dead in 1945" Johnson replied  
"Oh…." Skipper replied simply "And…"  
"OK, you're senile now… and you've been defeated" Johnson said  
"By whom?" Skipper didn't understand what Johnson said before.  
"Sergeant…" Johnson set his annoyed face.  
"Am I was fighting?" Skipper asked  
"Huh….." Johnson slapped his forehead….  
"Johnson, I'm serious!"  
"No, you danced, Satisfy? Of course, you was fight"  
"Oohh, OK. Am I won?"  
"Forget this conversation…" Johnson said "I got many weird things this day… Enough… I CAN'T HANDLE!" But Skipper still didn't care what Johnson said…  
"Aaawww, My neck…"  
"Your neck slapped, that's cut your nerves connection…. That's quite hurt, right? I've the same wound… same as you"  
"Uumm, where?"  
"Few in my neck but most in my butt, do you want to see tha…."  
"No…no... Thanks"

"Perhaps I must face him now..." said Skipper  
"Who?" Johnson said  
"Sergeant…"  
"Are you mad? He just vanquished you! How could you think you will win?"  
"I… I'm not faced him to fight him for now…"  
"For what?" Johnson said  
"That's classified" Skipper continues his walk to Sergeant's cage. Now he knows the danger of underestimating someone…  
• In the Sergeant's cage  
Skipper steps could be heard from distance. Sergeant know who will knock the door (If he had), even he didn't heard any sounds. Sergeant was written a random document which all of them were classified stuff. Not as usual, Skipper started to make his step by opened the padlock with his flipper.  
"Sergeant…." Said Skipper with a low voices  
"Cadet… after a long times I waiting… and stayed calm…" Sergeant said "At last you've improved…"  
"Improved? Is it about our last fight?" Skipper asked "Or is it about I cleaned the closet yesterday morning?"  
"No, now you can unlock the padlock. That was great, Congratulation!"Sergeant applause Skipper but not very laud as the real applause…  
"….." Skipper rolled his eyes.  
"So, why do you come here? Can you see I'm busy?" Sergeant still wrote a document with his pen and still won't turn his head to Skipper.  
"It's about…" Skipper said with low voices "Your block…"  
"Did you say my blog? .mil. Now leave me alone!" Sergeant turned his head to Skipper for few second and back to his works again.  
"No, I mean your flippers block! I mean your flipper ward. How did you do that? Are you do that with your mystic-magical-inscrutable ski…"  
"Exactly…." Sergeant cut Skipper's spoke suddenly. "YES!"Sergeant smashed the table where he typed some document and since his smashed, the entire document fell to the floor.  
"…." Skipper just stared at the flipped up table with the scattered file and document. Well, with only 2 flippers he could flipped up the table and all of things above it (Well there was any vas too)  
"Forget the table." Sergeant said "And also the document… that's also un-important files too.  
"Who cares?" Skipper said simply  
"Connection, lad. Connection is…" Sergeant said just a few words because Skipper felt he know what's the meaning of Sergeant's words.  
"Oh, I got it…" Skipper ran over the room, he seems like he looking for something "Nah, that's it. I've fix your phone line, sorry I cut some of your wire. I used it to learn how to form a shoe knot!"  
"And even you don't used shoes?" Sergeant replied simply  
"Uuummmmm" Skipper didn't have an idea what will he reply…"Never mind, now back to the point!"  
Sergeant sat on the ground and he asked Skipper to do the same "Okay… Now sit to the ground, that would help you to rest your…."  
"Mind? I know those words from Chinese cooking show" Skipper cut Sergeant's words  
"Nice guess, lads. But sadly it is feet not mind…" Sergeant and Skipper sat to the ground and continue his words that had been cut twice "Connection is the most powerful thing in this world, lads… Now Imagine and looks around" said Sergeant, Skipper mind Rocket, bombs, fighter-jet, every-weapon in his sights, Skipper were wandering everywhere in his own mind, riding the rocket, jet, tank (like in the Treasure of the golden squirrel), but suddenly his mind change to be blank,  
"What happening here?" Skipper said and after that the overlay of grass starts to cover the blank land. The blue sky with its clouds appeared on the blank sky, the trees grew from the grass and voila, the plains were created in front of Skipper.  
".. Huh? What the…. Hey brain, it's not my will. Why you don't do as I will!" there's no response of all of he said. He knocked his head repeatedly to assure there's nothing wrong in his head. Right after that, the winds felt unfamiliar to him. Skipper felt the wind started to swept all of the trees and there was so many tornado. The worst part was, all of them happen suddenly without Skipper's will. The winds sweeps all over the trees, THE STORM, yes that is what he thinking, The really-really huge storm. The Storm occurred at least 3 or 4 minute and right after that the rain fell down to the grass, the lightning makes everything worse. The grass gone in few second cause by lightning stroke the green ground.  
"What's happening here?" Skipper knocked his head again and the temperature became cooler and cooler, and the Snow rain began to fell down. The empty land covered by the snow, the Snow rain fell down swift and hardly. Skipper can't see anything, the temperature there were so cool, his body chilled by his own mind.  
"I controlled my mind not the opposite!" Skipper shouted at …. Nothing… he just stress with all of those stuff  
The Snow rain began to slow down time by time and Skipper could see clearly by time.  
"Hhaahh at least" Skipper took his breath after inhaled a lot of chill air before "Now you know true fear… MIND!" Skipper saw a little black point in his sight. "What the bean is that?"  
*PLOP, The vision suddenly disappeared  
Skipper sighed "What was that?" Skipper asked although still had a heavy breath  
"That was great right?" said Sergeant  
"No, that was the worst tour that I ever seen" Skipper replied "And by the way, why my vision suddenly disappears and changes into another one? Are you a wizard?"  
"Cause you see … what I see" Skipper shocked but Sergeant still continued his words "That is what I tell you about, that is the connection"  
"Okay, I got it" Skipper said "now you may continues your words"  
Sergeant looked silent few second but then he started to say something "We're the part of this world… we have the connections to this…" Sergeant and Skipper both imagine the green trees and the field of grass; their connections were just begun "To the land, Ice, Each other, even to the thin air. That's the way of us, this isn't accidentally created and this is clearly different than human logic. This connection only connected to our kind, the human were designed different than us. That's a similar way of the destiny…" "On the first time, we're born from one kind so there were a strong connection each other. That was a real fear of the particular human kind, THE CONNECTION" both of the view change to the early of the world when the animal and the grass just created to the earth "And the conquest campaign began and all knowledge that given to them make their kind become clearly different. From the weak primate became the strongest creation that ever created by the time" After that, the vision change became into the ancient human kind hunt the animals and exploit anything in their sight. The builder developed and builds the civilization and soldiers that strike each other in war .But all of the view swept by the hot wind then change into hundred or maybe thousand animal bone, human corpse, and barren of woods. "But after a hundred-thousand years, slavery, massacre and genocide make them forget about who we are"Sergeant took his breath and idle for a minute" Now and so on, we're knight of Fidelis. Your reality and destination isn't and never come from outside especially from Human but it's still trapped inside you" Sergeant explained with his random motion "Lad, Let it flow. Let them know who we are".  
"Wow, that's a lot things about the world… perhaps I learn something" Skipper impressed "Something… something I don't understand"  
"I can feel it, boy. I can feel it. Your connection to nature, to the grass, to the air, to the water is greater than ordinary Penguin" Sergeant said "You haven't any friend, parent, good memory, hugs to share what do you feel, you just shared it … to yourself, to nature. You were born without anything to proud about… Do you think that you haven't excess or anything special isn't?"  
"Yea, that's really-really suffering…" Skipper said with lowered head.  
"Suffer?" Sergeant asked with low voice to Skipper "Don't ever tried to complain your life line! Sufferings make everyone even stronger. Even your past was really dark, that doesn't create our reality in future, the only one who create your reality is yourself"  
"…" Skipper nodded as the mark if he was understood.  
"Now, would you sell your own life in this mission?" Sergeant said "Or you rather fight me?"  
"!" suddenly Skipper shocked, he never thought that he will say that  
*Tomorrow

"The Basic…"  
Rio Da Janeiro, Brazil  
04:02 PM: Rainy: 5 May 1998  
Rooster chicken should crow earlier to awaked Skipper and his new teacher. The sun hadn't appeared yet but these penguins were already outside. Yesterday, Skipper were learnt about the way of the world, destiny etc. but he still think that how the military commander would know about all of that, he more looks like priest or scholars than a commander especially for a Penguin. And today, he started to learn something real… something that may bring him to the way of his father, the way of… the man.  
Sergeant started to teach him from the beginning. "Now, just does exactly what I do" Sergeant set up his fighting position. Skipper make his own position, just a little different than Sergeant, but it's okay, Sergeant didn't warn him. "Skipper, now listen…" Sergeant said "Release all of your fear" Sergeant close his eyes as skipper do it too "all of power and all your motion" Start with slow move of his flipper and…*WWHHAAPPSS, the first slap of today, "Do it!"Sergeant said. Skipper close his eyes and start with his fighting stance, he breathe few air but… "!" Something disturbed his mind, suddenly he remembers last words of his father, Skipper just thinking one points, Mammals… *WWHHAAAAPPPSSS. Wow, his slap even harder than Sergeant but… "AAWW" He harm his own hand with that slap. "Your vengeance does nothing but harm yourself, can you see that. That doesn't help you any more" Sergeant said. Skipper back to his first position and try to slap again, now it's slower than Sergeant did cause by his first slap make his hand hurt "How is that?" Skipper said. "Well done lad, but I've seen better" Sergeant walks away leaving Skipper behind him. "What just it?" Skipper complained  
"The Power of the Fear"  
Rio De Janeiro, Brazil  
04:02 PM: Heavy Rain: 5 May 1998  
This time, Sergeant trained Skipper on the bad weather. Both in the fighting stance, with no words left. Sergeant said "Begin to see the time and…" With eye closed, Sergeant slapped random wood planks repeatedly. "See the choices, just look out the decision before you do it…" Skipper tried to do it too "Okay just make it quick!" Skipper slap random wood planks as fast as Sergeant did and he did better than the first training. "Remember Cadet, use your time wisely" Skipper slapped those planks again, but this time much faster and much better than his first rhythm. Still with the closed eyes, Sergeant changes his stance, but still like a first one. "Believe in one choice" Sergeant faced the wood planks, looks like he wanted to slap it again, but neither *SSLLAAPP WHHAPPSS. He turns around and strikes Skipper. "What the…!" Skipper said. "The answer still hiding inside you…" Sergeant grumbled "In your mind…" Sergeant strike Skipper again but much faster & harder than Skipper ever seen before. "What are you doing? You want to kill me?" Skipper said and set his fighting stance, look out for Sergeant's strikes again. *SSLLAAPP Sergeant slapped him again, but this time Skipper can blocked it.  
"Your decision, create your reality" Those Sergeant words really inspired Skipper mind to make his own move. He imagined what he will do if Sergeant strikes him again. With fast imagination, he has a move to countered Sergeant Back.  
Still with eye closed, Sergeant circling Skipper body, Looking for a weak points. Skipper eyes kept look at him, Skipper's sweat almost filled most of his face. And When the Sergeant was behind Skipper … *SSLLAAPP. Sergeant started to make his attention attack. Skipper blocked it and pulled Sergeant's flipper closer to him, Skipper's flipper has already to ruins Sergeant's face. But Sergeant wasn't as weak as you considered when Skipper pulled his flipper and make his body closer to Skipper own. Sergeant jump and take his foot on Skipper belly so he may escape from Skipper's grasp. Skippers breathed heavily and remade his fighting stance, but Sergeant removed his fighting stance. "You learnt quite fast today… Remember what I've told you. For Fidelis, lads!"  
"Fidelis?..." Skipper said in his mind "Sounds very familiar…"


	3. Survival to the Fittest

Ladies and Gentlemen (lebay-_-), thanks to kept reading my story. Now, as my gift for you, Now LWL is ready to set "first person story" (POV: point of view). Yyeeaa, maybe some of you didn't know what this is. FORGET IT! Don't mind what's this mean, just keep reading and see…

*As the Fidelis's order and Fidelis it self, Skipper destined to continued his father revenge... and it's race's. But before it happen, Skipper must trained as the toughest Soldier in the world... whether he would stayed alive or died in vain... So welcome to Ars Barrack, Denmark; where only the strong left and the weak dead, the strong must stand in the battlefield even they know if their death will come sooner or later... So Learn Quicker or Die Quicker...

"The Meaning of Freedom"  
Rio De Janeiro, Brazil  
04:21 AM: Rainy: June 4, 2002  
Pvt. Skipper Joseph Fidelis

Many Years had passed but we still breathed the same air as five years ago… and the smells were same too… the smell of un-cleaned toilet (You know what I meant, right?). No one may buy Penguins as Souvenirs or pet at Brazil. Humans knew we're illegal, realize we're one of protected animals in this earth & those humans may be probably in busy situation (danger, I mean) when the local uniform dude stand in their homes and put them to the place that similar where us stand then. At the first, I beg the fisherman set us free or throw us to the road… let us look for our food and our drink our self. But worse, fisherman decided to pet us (damn it…). They made us as their symbol of their bravery, encourage and … cruelty. The Penguins never enjoyed their lives in the 'small' smell cage (no, this isn't slang, our cage is really nearby toilets) isn't it? So Sergeant (actually his rank was Major today) decided to make a mission, Operation: Freedom.

"We got a chase, boys. I've a mission for all of you!" Sergeant announced it in the pit (Don't mock! It was HQ for us… our first HQ). No, this pit just had a better smell than the toilet.

"Mission? May God bless me to make it not the flush the human toilet again" Manfredi said with his priest accent.

"Stop that grumble Manfredi, we're soldier not a churchman!" Johnson complained to Manfredi. I knew he doesn't spend any of his time for the eternal life, instead he doesn't believe it at all.

"But we're not Soldier, we're … Penguins" this time, I supported Manfredi "And the Soldiers term was too violence… why you don't call us army?" Well, I didn't supported that words.

"Boys, I've a question for all of you…" Sergeant cut our stupid dialogue "The Penguins doesn't live in the cage, isn't it?"

"Uumm, right…" Manfredi said

"Yes, of course. We're live in Ice!" Sergeant said with his burnt spirit… he shouted just like a cannon shot… No I'm not kidding; he just squirted all of his saliva to us. Just like a thousand canon rains.

"But, actually we're not live inside those frozen ices" I complained.

"Yes, he's right. We live on ice" Manfredi said "And actually, it's not ice. It's land covered by snows… God create ice come from the water, not soil"

"Sorry, for my English …heheh. You see …I usually speak in Danish. I got one boy that have same nationality, but another two is not…" Sergeant said

"Well, I right behind you sir" Johnson said. Okay, I knew he was Danish. His father was Danish and his mother was France, and both of them knew if they were a part of New Denmark… so they're atheist… they only worshiped to science and technologies.

"Listen boys, Today, 4 June 2002; 04:22 AM. We'll get out from this accursed cage and tomorrow 5 June 2002, we'll live in a better place"

"May God bless you in heaven, sir" Manfredi said.

"Amen… What? No, we're not going to dead. We'll go back to the snowy land!" Sergeant said

"Antarctica?" I yelled when those words cross in my brain. Long time I didn't set my feet back to that place. I suddenly began to homesick even my past told me if the people rejected me as one of them.

"Nope…" Okay, that words disappointed me… very disappointed me "We will go to Denmark, the Fatherland" Sergeant said.

"What?" Manfredi shocked "Oh God, why's so far? What will we do there?"

"Your past and future destination located on Denmark land… on it ice… on it sea" Sergeant said hardly, sounds like he was yelling "May God give one chance more to Fidelis order…" Okay, he said it slower than the first words.

"When exactly we take apart sir?" Johnson asked

"Wait a minute…" Sergeant checked his old watch to check the time "04:22…?"

"THAT'S ONE MINUTE LATE. PENGUINS! LET'S SLIDE!" Whoopss… sorry, I forgot I wasn't a leader yet.

"Wait, I mean 04:24! This watch just a bit rusty… Oohh…" Sergeant slapped his forehead "Everybody always not regards me…" that's true…

We were slide toward the door. Well, it was easy to get out. Why I not do this sooner…

"Hahaha! , why so easy? May I get a little bit harder than this…" I yelled

DDAAARRR *Gun shot  
"You will not escape so easily…" Damn, we were undiscovered "BIRDIE!"

DDAARRR *Riffle shot again  
"Skipper, God hear your wish" Manfredi said "Better wish it where God couldn't hear you!"

"I know where that is… NOWHERE, RUN!" I slide as fast as I can (maybe I better shouted "SLIDE!"), as the penguin …. We can't run as fast as human or mammals do.

"RUUNN! Everybody RUUNN!" Sergeant said. All of us slide by our belly randomly. We were run from this fisherboy and his accursed bullets. I know what kind of the weapon, it's kind of shotgun (exactly rusty shotgun) the accuracy is the worst from all giant weapon I ever heard. After a lot of shots, the fisherman must have to reload his shotgun. It takes a few second …. Well, I can't waste this time too. Run was the second idea that crossed my mind, it was mainstream idea to run… and I hate mainstream. Remember! We're soldier… Uumm Army, running never solves it. I needed to think what I will do next, perhaps a trap, mine (well I don't have… why I think about it) or….. EUREKA, I got something on my head, not an oak. It was an idea, exactly a simple strategy. But at the first, I need a team to perform it too.

"HHEYYY, SENIOR!" I shouted "HHEEYYY, PRIEST! DANISH!"

"HEY CADET, WHAT'RE YOU DOING THERE? KEEP SLIDING!" Johnson replied "DON'T STOP!"

"No time to act like a baby-boo, we're an army!" I said "Slide around the fisherboy with your belly, Rotate him! Make him confuse and don't let him get his concentration! Go go go!"

" But…" Johnson still replied

"No butt! GO!" Well, shout to the senior was the worst think that the junior do.

"MANFREDI!" I called the other guy… the Priest…

"What?" He replied shortly

"Follow Johnson but rotates with another direction" I command him just like I command my team now "Hold your rotation and wait for my mark… I will fell to him like a Tank dropped from the Air"

"TANKS? I LOVE TANKS! Let's move!" Without any words left, Manfredi nodded his head and do as I said.

The fisherman still chasing our Sergeant, but Sergeant was a professional. He can hide anywhere just like a sniper (in this time without a sniper rifle). The fisherman looked around and he looked shocked when 2 penguins come from behind and rotate him just like Milky Way. He prepared his shotgun but his target was quicker than he imagine before. So like a plan that I Imagine, my vision creates my reality.

"Well, it's my turn…" I climbed through the pole; I prepared my wings (flipper I mean, but the wings sounds cooler…) and down to his bald head, Ready to slap directly on his neck! Ready to slap directly to his nerve! READY TO VICTORY!

"TANK FROM ABOVE!" Is shouted as the mark of my team and they suddenly stopped their move.

*SSLAAAPPP  
And I slapped him! Yeeaaa, I slapped human (Just like in regular show), but honestly, I felt icky when I slapped him, He haven't took a bath for 3 weeks. Then, the fisherman fell to the floor with his rusty shotgun still in his grasp. How you like it, sweetie HA…HA!

"Oooh God thanks, we did it, Johnson!" Manfredi shouted

"We? … Do you mean "me"?" Johnson replied "Without my handsomeness, the fishermen would keep looking at you and shot at your head!"

"So why didn't he shot at your handsome face, Johny?" Manfredi said

And face debate between them started to began. While I just watched my team debate show, I heard foot stepped from behind. Is it the enemy? So I set my combat position and…

"Well done…" What?... Sergeant? "I saw all what you did from distance… Integration… Team work… Strategy … Victory…Face Debate, Your rank up will soon be confirmed, boys"

"What? ... Woohoo!" Johnson shouted

"All of you will gain 1 rank up, Master Sergeant for Manfredi and Staff Sergeant for Johnson…" Sergeant said

"What about me…? I build up the strategy" Well, it was not fair I think.

"I see…" Sergeant said "So all of penguins in this world will call you… Sgt. Skipper"

"What? That's 2 ranks up!" Johnson complained

"The Strategy is the key of the main victory in every battle…" Sergeant said "By the way, I saw Skipper performed the Airstrike too. One day, you will not slap from the sky, but you will shot from the sky. And on that time, you will not fall from the tree but you will fall from our plane… and on that time too, you will not ordered to kill your opponent…. But to defend your opponent to not being killed by his own rifle, you will kill him first"

"The Conquest"  
The Atlantic sea, West from France  
03:11 AM: Cloudy: June 9, 2002  
Sgt. Skipper Joseph Fidelis

3 Days in the sea with this assembly boat isn't good news for us. Johnson heaved up to many since yesterday night and Manfredi always stay woke and pray all the night. For me, I started to think why we were going to Denmark. Manfredi ever said to me that it was involved Conquest, Great War I (WWI Parody), Great War II (WWII Parody) & The Glory of Penguin race. Sometimes, I went out from my chamber to explore and observe this boat (Many things that I haven't meet before). When I started to saw at the sea, I feel a little vertigo but my vertigo repaid well. I saw a giant fish jump from the sea, few lands in the center of the water or maybe a hank of smoke on the sky. Then I was realized if I stuck in the fisherboy cage for a long time… quite a long time. Second by Second my vertigo becomes greater and it was give me pain as well. I pulled my view from the sea back to this boat, and I saw Sergeant that hadn't sleep. He checked and modificate his sniper rifle, Johnson said that Sergeant was the Polish-Danish sniper during GW1.

"Morning, Sergeant…" I gave my salute on this early morning… even the sun hadn't rise.

"Good Morning, lad…" Sergeant replied but kept his look stayed in his sniper rifle "What's on?"

"Well, I have some question for you…" I said while I sat on the chair.

"Sure, Speak" He still kept his look to the Sniper's scope

"What happens in Denmark that involved with…Conquest, Great War and Glory?" I asked to him and suddenly. He dropped his sniper rifle back to its backpack.

"… Long time ago…, exactly in 1938, Denmark. We were lived in slavery, genocide and massacre of mammals… especially human. Anything they did on that time was killing a lot of our kind. But actually, they were in war each other, and that's not good for environment around them. Their large iron vehicle destroying our habitat, their flamethrower melting our ice and burnt our forest, Their Artillery crushed our soil and they dirty propaganda posters made the environment just like a war ground. And after this war end our habitat were conquered again by the otters, fox and some species of minks. They said it was just a kind of re colonized of each other. But even they said "each other" louder that another words they were said, we were not got equality each other. They got a bigger profit than us, the mammals be the priority one of all. The food, the territories, the rights,… the honor. Well, we were just like a slave of mammals. But in September 1940, a man named Flipper von Alexander isle from Antarctica that fanatic-inspired by knowledge inspired us to arise once more. He ever explored it deeper to the entire of Europe. He went to German and studied about tank and military application, He went to Siberia to learn survival skill, He went to Africa to learnt the relationship each other, He went to China to learn the tradition and culture, He went to Arabia to learn the chemistry and medicine and Even to Turkey to learn fighting skill. Yes, he was science mania on that time. When Flipper back to homeland he found his real world were slavered by another race… His anger was burnt at once"

"Wait…" I said "Could you please speak slower, I can't listen who's the man?"

"Flipper von Alexander isle in other name was Flipper"  
Wow, it was familiar name to me… I think

"Is he's the one who have another name like Flipper… Flipper…" I just thinking about my father name, my father have Flipper words too, he was the great leader and he also genius on many subject. Of course, Flipper was foreign name of Penguin. So, if my name is Skipper Joseph Fidelis so the name that crosses my mind first must be…

"Flipper Joseph Fidelis?" I just asked

"Yes, your father right?"Wow, I never thought that answer before"That's why I teach you, you're one of his sons"

Never thought that my Father was the important man, even in Military… Wait military?  
"Hey… Hey, if my father was fanatic with Knowledge why kind of people like you… an army got influenced?" I asked

"Sshh…" Sergeants ask me to silent "This story isn't over yet"

"Uh... Huh" I just nodded my head

"So next year, exactly in December 1941 Flipper Joseph Fidelis declare war to entire mammals to all of Denmark region. He had shared all of his knowledge, from German to Turkey he teaches all of them to us. So, we just like the most advanced Nations in Denmark land…" He described about that quickly, well honestly I just heard some of his words. But as long as you speak, you must have to breathe for a time… Well that's it, he was already having breath, Okay goes on… "We almost unite whole of Denmark and we continue our conquest to French, Germany and Spain. But sadly, in the middle of Conquest of Moscow, Flipper lost without a trace. Some people believe he was escape to Rome… or died"

"Why was my father escape? He's in the middle of his glory" I asked  
"Even his fighting skill was very good but he was the man of humanity. He was loved by Knowledge not by battle. For a strongest man that I ever meet before, sometime he cried after the battle over whether he was victory or not… One day, our enemy knew this news. 'The Great Fidelis is Gone', so the Mammals are united become one powerful form of soldier and they were together pushing back our invasion. Day by day, weeks by weeks, we were falling down in every point. In Spain, French, Portugal, Ireland, Italy but we still hold a fortress in Turkey and Iran. Because those repeating defeat, we were forced to sign a treaty of Rosenborg. The treaty written that the Fidelis order must give up and must send a tribute for more than 3 month, we also lost 24 % of whole of our Denmark land… well, the slavery start again…" Those Sergeant's words made my heart feels awkward, I was angry of our miss of glory but I was sad too, cause our defeat by those mammals.

"One day, I heard a news if your father didn't die. He was in Antartica. So I went to Antartica with few of our team. Few of them died because they were already old. We stayed there until I and you captured by Fishermen

"Wow… I… I'm impressed…" I said but Sergeant cut my words

"Skipper… you're prepared for this, your father teaches you what do you need in future and he teaches you how to use crossbow …. Mean that he prepared you for a war. So do me" He said "Skipper, this is your destiny. You can't change it"

But I just quiet and think again"…"

"Well, tomorrow will be a big event for you…" Sergeant said "You need to sleep, lad"  
Well, maybe he was right. I need to sleep; perhaps that was what I need on that time. OOAAHHMM…

"Denmark"  
Ebsjerk, Denmark  
23:11 PM: Cloudy: June 9, 2002  
Sgt. Skipper Joseph Fidelis

I can't sleep last night, the imagination about the war story that Sergeant told to me poisoning my mind. Well, I'm quite sleepy on this night… Okay, I'm very sleepy, sorry for mistake. After all of our trip, I tried to sleep. Aahhh, well I think I was made it, I'm sleep… I know it was weird; I talked when I'm sleep…

"WAKE UP!, Snowy ground just ahead from your head" What the h*ll with that words. I have just got to sleep!

"Skipper, wake up…" Johnson walked straight to me but I kicked him from my back as hard as I can. Hey it was not my fault, I'm really tired! "Skipper looks!"

"I've said you I'm tired, I don't care if you show me heaven or…" I was angry… and sleepy, but when I saw the Land of Denmark. I felt just like my home. I'm flying (but really, I can't fly even at my home)…

"Hey hey…" Johnson slapped my back "Oh Man, He's being crazy by those ice"

"No, he's being crazy cause by your damn face… Haha!" Manfredi replied loudly.

"It's hypnotized. I ever heard it" Sergeant replied suddenly, but I still… flying (maybe you think the same, I'm crazy) "I heard it when I went to Hejaz, when the Invasion to the Holy Land…"

We were going closer to the land. I really felt the sea wind cross my flippers, I really felt how smooth it was; I just imagine it was my real life. It was a real home for me, but not the perfect one because it still not Antarctica.

"We've landed, lads!" WHAT..? Oh sorry, I'm shocked. "Now, just leave the boat here."

"Leave it? But it's still fine. I mean this boat still good to use, it's not rusty or crashed anyway." I said

"Want you?" Hhmm as usual, Sergeant's words always confuse me.

"Want Me what?"…..  
…..

DAMN! MY BACK! *CCRAAACCKK* AAAGGHHH  
"Your Morning exercise will affect effectively to your belly. You'll get six packs if you wish it. Haha" Johnson said "Don't Stop!"

"Stop talking; help me bring this ACCURSED BOAT!" This Boat going to kill me backside!

"You wish it yourself, Sergeant Skipper" Manfredi came on my side. Oohh, Hope he was going to help me. "God bless you…" ….Just it? AARRGGHH, GOD NOT BLESSES YOU BACK, MANFREDI! *CCRRACCKK* OH …, MAY GOD BLESS MY BACK

"Bekendtgørelsen af Fidelis"  
Ars Barrack, Denmark  
06:20 AM: Cloudy: June 11, 2002  
Sgt. Skipper Joseph Fidelis

Yesterday, I stayed for a night to sleep and rest in Sergeant's ranch at Skive, dream if I was free, lucky and happy and just like an opposite of now. But today was the real day; this is the real destiny for me to be one of Order of Fidelis. All of penguins here were talking with Danish language. Some of them could spoke in English but still with Danish accents. One of the leaders in this barrack was a Lt. Leonov. He was an ex-Russian; he converted to join the Order for conquest of the world in the grasp of Fidelis, the rumor said that he was brainwashed. Leonov trained us just like a doll or even like an animal (…uumm what? Am I wrong?... okay, I'm wrong). If you choose the army you want to take a part, Fidelis is your worst choice. You're in squad where there is no Humanity for you, the Animality took a role. For the Order of Fidelis you will not strange with 'Learn quicker or Die quicker' motto.

"AAAAAAAAAA!" Even still 8 days I'm trained here, I've saw 4 boys dead in this barrack. 7 days ago the foreigners and new boys, prisoners of war and boys from another countries learnt the Danish language. It was difficult and they called me Antarcticans since that day… well, because I hadn't formal language… I just speak in English. The next day we learnt to move faster, we were ordered to run but not slide. Everyone knows if the Penguins weren't designed to run. At the first, my feet feel heavy stiff and almost broke, but day by day I accustomed to run with these feet. My feet grew stronger by the time and I even could jump with these feet. In the Evening, we were ordered fought faster, the main idea was 'don't think the method you used because all of the fight will bring you to the dead or bring you to survive'. And in the midnight, we learnt to firing accurately from distance, we trained in bad weather; the heavy rain made the vision become worse. We learnt how to use SMG (sub machinegun), Rifle, Automatic Rifle, Grenade and Anti tank weapon (We were designed to be a multi skilled soldier)… wow now I realize why my father teach me how to used crossbow. The next day again we learnt how to swim just like a dolphin; the principle of this learning was to move fast and dangerous, stab the enemy from behind and don't stop 'til you get enough. We learnt almost about all close and fire combat, several move of close combat were too heavy for my little feet. But I ready to learn what I must. If there's any 'the most elite troops in the world', that would be us. The Order of Fidelis…

Today were the paratroops training, I will down from the plane (toys plane) without any parachute, without any trampoline …on 30 feet above the sky. We've learnt how those cats landed, without parachute, and without any fell down… BUT NOT 30 FEET ABOVE THE SKY, IDIOT LEONOV! We only wore the (almost) soft pads on both of our flippers and feet. And here we go… We were getting closer to our own death.

"That's it. We are above the landing target, comrade" Lt. Leonov said "Wear your soft pad and prepare your rifle on your back. Try to shot while on the air and anyone who drop or don't shoot will not pass this test and they must do this again and again until they can do it… UNDERSTAND!"

Honestly, I really-really want to punch his ugly face with the end of my crossbow.  
"Step up to the door!" Lt. Leonov yells like sick dogs (I think), and I still must go to the door to pass this test.

"Steady comrade! ..." Okay, those words makes me could hear my own heartbeat"Go! Давай давай, давай" What, what's that supposed to mean. Aarrghh, whatever. I don't care!

Finally I downed from the damn plane, and the best was … I leave damn Leonov in the damn plane. Without parachute, without… wait, my SOFT PAD.  
*while in plane  
"привет(hello), is this local cemetery. I want you to send a coffin. I found a soft pad with Skipper name on it… and don't forget the grave stone, don't write Skipper on it. But just write, 'I'm not wearing my soft pad while in the plane'… Understand?"….  
*back to the sky  
AAAAAAAA, damn I forgot to use my soft pad. Okay Skipper, keep calm and pick up your Crossbow. The target was appearing behind me and I tried to shoot some of them, bullet by bullet I shot to the mannequin but I didn't see I hit them … Hhuuhh, maybe I think it was the end of my life. But wait, I spotted a pond. Yeah a pond! Just move through that pond and finish… I mean I finish this test not my life.

"Come on, come to papa…" Actually, I chute to the pond not the opposite. But cool down, it's still formal words isn't it (don't call me Antarctican, just call me Skipper…)  
And then….

*BBLLAASSH* Hahaha, yeah I made it. I survive ….. *SSMMAACCKKK *AARRRGGGHHH damn

…..

"Uuhhh… uurrrgghh, where am I? ..." I realize if I was not in the pond or in the grave anymore, I saw the hospital white wall so that also mean if I'm in the hospital room (YOU DON'T SAY?)

"Welcome back!" Lt Leonov said. What, Leonov. What is he doing here… "The pond isn't deep enough. So you're not in heaven anymore… instead your beak crushes some rock"

What, my beak! AAA, I almost shouting but there was a bandage covered my beak.

"Am I passed the test?" I said but slowly, and my beak still hurt

"Don't think about the test, at least you're survived" Lt. Leonov said. The situation became silent for some minute until Lieutenant spoke again "You have a same wound as me… but you're lucky…"

What's that supposed to mean?

"I was a paratroop in the battle of French and I was in the case of Invasion to Pointe du hoc, I've the same story as you. I lost my soft pad while in the air and I also forgot to use parachute in the sky. I tried to land in the small pond. But it was fail… The pond isn't deep enough. So I ruin my own face"

I saw, I clearly see your face was ruined by something. Thanks to that pond…

"But I still don't understand why the Girls Army next from this barrack still called me Handsome…" Lt. Leonov… I wanted to say that they were all lie to you "But your incident not destroying your face… even your beak" Lt. Leonov said again

Haha, the rock isn't match for my handsomeness (LOL). But I'm still don't understand, why the girls from the next barrack never called me Handsome… well that was cause I never there, if I there… they would be in love sick… maybe… maybe no

"Guess what, when you shooting with your rifle in the sky. You hit just 8 mannequins…"  
Okay… I know what the next word is. *You've failed*

"Yes, only 8 but…" Lt. Leonov brings one of mannequin that I've shot "but shot through the head and the heart… I like your fatality."

That's make me proud a lot, Thanks Lt… wait, is this right I gave a thanks to most hated leaders in this barrack.

"2 Weeks again, you'll promote to be Staff Sergeant and you'll go to the new world…"  
Is that mean… dead…

"You'll go to America. You'll take a part with 450 Master Sergeant in order to invade Manhattan, the world of Sea Animal… Prepare yourself, Comrade… your destiny await you, and it will be harder and harder… and that's what I called the life of the man… the life of Fidelis"


	4. War Against Mammals

This Fanfiction contains a mild violence and gore. Require additional guard from older person... ._.

*The weak and spoiled child called Skipper Joseph Fidelis II now become one of the most feared soldier in the world that serve for the most feared organization in all world history... called the Fidelis's order... that formed to make all mammals and human being extinct through the bullets. Skipper would take a revenge for his father, mother, brother and people of Antarctica that killed by fishermen. With the conquest and genocide, Skipper and his army will took control of American's west flank with 7,2 million Danish (elite) infantry while his brother and his army will took control of Persia with 7,3 million (elite) Turkomans. This is the dark hours of mammals being...

"The Peaceful World"  
Manhattan Aquariums, Northern California  
18:45 PM: Rainy: June 26, 2002  
Pvt. Marlene Carolene

Anything was just fine in this Aquarium, as usual I just playing with my beach ball and drawing a random portrait. I usually draw skyscrapers, but on this time I just like to draw my whole family… I didn't know why, but it was feel good. People? Come one, they only come here from 12:00 to 20:00 but in Sunday, its 11:00 to 18:00. So I've a lot of time to joy. I enjoy my life here from my first time to see this world until now,… I was born in captivity. From here, I realized that the world is beautiful, magnificent, and peaceful and…. Aahh maybe I don't need to talk it too much. I fall in love with art, technologies, nature and all of them cause by Human. Thanks a lot to fellow human! But not everyone confirm my statement, my father often banned me to say that this world is peaceful and beautiful; he also prevented me to say a lot of good things about humans. He said that this world is full of everyone that wants to takes your life by stabbing or burning you from your back. And about humans, he also said that even they're our allies but they can't keep this world as beautiful as must… That was why Fidelis wanted to took a command of the earth (I didn't know, what's Fidelis. My father just said 'You don't need to know'). That was a first painful words that my father said, so I cried on that time (yes, my age still 2). But now, I'm in 5 ages, for the otter kind maybe I'm a teenager …heheh. Okay, enough for my life, then just turn to what news today. Today I feel bad feeling because last night I dreamed about a kind of bird (but it's not the flying bird because it doesn't have a wings) destroyed my dome, perhaps just until that moment I remembered… I'm not accustomed to remember my dream properly, I know you too…

"The Cavalry of the Sky"  
Northern California, United States of America  
10:24 AM: Cloudy: June 25, 2002  
Sfc. Skipper Joseph Fidelis

Today, 26 June 2002. I sit beside another Master Sergeant; well I'm the only one SFC in this Expeditionary forces plane. Last night, I had a nightmare. It was remind me to my father, but I can't tell it and its classified. Whatever it is, it gave one question to my mind, Once again it about why my father surrenders on GW1 even in the middle of his glory by flee to Antarctica without anyone (okay, with few) knew about it. Perhaps, this weird dream cause by I'm too queasy or I'm not too good to sleep in the plane, above the sky... I only slept for 4 hours last night…

This afternoon will be my different afternoon, and also for another team. On planned time, I'll face the real enemy of me; Major Skjern said that we will face aquatic mammals called Small Clawed Otter on Manhattan Aquarium. After our victory on this Aquarium, it will be a gate for the next conquest to the North and Central America… Yes, it was the dream of Fidelis order, to conquest the "New World" in the banner of Fidelis. The New Era just began…

Now, 1700 hours, 26 June 2002. Our squads were in preparation to enter the battlefield. For the best result, Lt. Leonov and Major Skjern gave us the best armor vest and gave us the best Submachinegun. I still remembered the last time Lt. Leonov and Major Skjern discussing about the model of the expeditionary force vest and weapon, as usual (for the veteran of GW1 that participate in Siege of Stalingrad) they were in great debate. But, for me… personally, I use my father own Crossbow and I took a luger too. Even it was not very effective, but it will remind me for my Father, and remind me… of the glory of his past. Hope it would burn my spirit on the battlefield.

It was long time of travel; I better asked someone where we at "Have we made it, Manfredi?" Manfredi sat in front of me; he ordered to join Armored Division (just a division that holds a Tank and Armored Car). Even he was Master Sergeant, but we were a close friend with Johnson too. So he decided to sit in the SFC plane, the only one plane that carried more than 6 Sfc's Rank armies.

But Manfredi didn't look at his watch and continue reply my words "No, stop asking and watch out for the Anti air gun…" Manfredi replied

What… AA gun? "CHICKEN DINNER, Anti air gun? Are these Aquatic mammals are really advance?" I said

But Manfredi slapped me and said "Don't ever think your enemy weak, because you don't know if they got a new style to kill us all…"

"Hey, I don't said that they're weak"

"That both have similar meaning…" Manfredi said "And both words could kill you!"

Major Skjern with his German WW2 Helmet stands besides the launching door and start his speech again…"Eindringle Armee! Today you will take a part in the battle that will be remembered for our kind. But before it happen, remember my words! You will not fight cause to kill whoever stand in front of you, but you will fight to defend whoever stand beside you. The landing target is just 12 o clock, 12 KM from here. Prepare your vest, your gun and make sure your parachute work!" Major Skjern said… hey, wait. DID HE SAY PARACHUTE? So we don't use a small rusty pad? DAMN, THAT WAS MAKING MY BEAK BROKEN! LEONOV, I HATE YOU!

And then, I wore my helmet and bond it to my neck (if I had…). But my rank almost Liutenant on that time, so I wouldn't use this helmet again… I'll use beret. I continue took my Crossbow and safety luger (it's kind of pistol) to my belt, I took some Stielhandgranate (It's just like a grenade, but the shape was weird. Just like a stick, Major Skjern design it based on German WW2 Granade). Oh, I almost forgot it. Parachute …. Well okay, it was already bonded. Now I'm ready for a game!

"Here we go…" I lined up with several soldier in my plane, unless Manfredi next from me.

"Armee, lined up and check anyone parachute in front of you, make sure it's okay because you will check for someone life. You have 20 second to do that before your launching. For the backline army, checks yourself" Major Skjern asked us to check our parachute one another. I'm in number four 4 so I check the 3's Parachute. One plane consist of 23 men …Uummm… I mean 23 penguins, and we were sending with 30 cargo plane, 12 fighters and 3 bomber. Of course all of them aren't similar as the Human version one, it was a lot smaller.

Then Major lift up his hand as the sign of… "Count down!" Major Skjern yelled

"1 Ready" "2 Ready" "3 Ready" "4 Ready" "5 Ready" and so on…

And Major let his hand down… "Are you ready?" WHAT? Well that was not burn our spirit at all…

"NO, WE'RE NOT READY AT ALL!" LOL, we were said that loudly together

"So dive! Dive! Dive!" dive? Okay, let's dive and FLY!

I downed from the plane knowing it was my first experience with this parachute. I didn't know much about it except the parachute opening rope. And I'm holding it, I hold two… well two… two… WHAT, TWO?

"AAAAAA" Well, that was number 3 fall down freely from the plane. Perhaps I took it off from his parachute bag accidentally. No matter, by the way I've got one killed, number 3.

"The Beginning of the End"  
Manhattan Aquarium, Northern California  
19:29 AM: Cloudy: June 26, 2002  
Pvt. Marlene Carolene

"DANISH IN THE OPEN!" One of my neighbor south from distance, it sounds like he shouted from the second floor.

So our Otter folks and another Aquatic mammal with few snake and lizard climb the ladder to the second floor. My father and Mother was a Veteran of Great War one. They participate in the "Message of Peace" operation (That when the Mammals betrayed from the Birds especially Penguins one), so all of my neighbor respect my family. My father look through the small windows (we design it our self, for safety) with his small binoculars for the enemy, my mother hands held my hand… make sure if it was made me felt safe.

"Oh God, we're doomed…" Cause of those words, all of the animals that gathered on the second floor started to be afraid. The Mother and Father in the family hug their children and few of veterans ran quickly to the first floor, I don't know what they did there. They usually play chess or drank some beer on the first floor, but today they pick up their old military vest.

"What happen?" My mother asked with scare still filled his words"Is the Danish really come?"

Without any word left, my father released his binocular, he ran and called few Veterans that ran to the first floor first. "Bring me and partisan some rifle. Get ready! The Danish's Counter attack really here to strike"

Is that mean we'll fight? I hope no, I just trained with my father twice and the last one I cried crazily. I was weak… and always weak… I never imagine I would face with the situation like this "Amanda, lead those Mother and Children to the evacuation tunnel. I'll hold them as long as possible" My Father ordered my Mother…

"But…" my mother tried to reject the order but my Father words were decisive

"No but… Go, gather them and lead them, now!" My father yelled and my mother just nodded

"Come Marlene…" My mother pulled my hand "Come with mother, sweet!"

But something crossed my mind "No!" I pulled my hand back and ran to my father

"Father, I know I'm naïve, sweet and mushy… but believe me, I want to join you in the line…." Well I need some addition to my words "At least back line…" …Better

My father thought for a moment. He looked on his men and shocked when something happen… One of them suddenly shouted, but not about how loud he shouted but about what words he shouted about….

"MORTAR!" One of the man shouted "TAKE COVER!"

And BBLLAAAMMM!, One group of men blasted by a Mortar. And on that time, my father partisan and veteran loses much of their Morale to defend our dome.

"Okay, you got your job. Come follow me, pick up your rifle and safety weapon, handgun or melee. Bring one, only one!" I followed my father to Weapon armory and after I armed, I downed to the battlefield. I felt like in the Great War… or even I already in.

Many partisan yelled liked "PENGUINS!" and "FIDELIS!" but mostly I heard about "COVER ME, I FORGOT ZIPPED MY PANT!" (Only the soldiers who used a pants)

I'm going to back line formation; I'm protecting the rest of my folks who flee throughout the escape tunnel. The front line wasn't ordered to assaulting as in usual term, now they were ordered to stall more time so the women and children could survive in escape. But not all of plans proceed supposedly right? The Danish was not advanced directly. I saw so many Danish paratroopers downed from the sky and most of them firing their SMG from the air. The worst part was they were supported by Artillery and Mortars, and even with Fighters and Bombers Plane. The front and middle line had defeated less than one minute. I can't let it happen much longer, I advanced by crouching through the table and broken walls. These seconds was really-really un-balanced fight, they were kill us all with no mercy at all.

After I really advance in the battlefield, I could see more Penguins downed from the sky, and then they were downed by helicopter … even with parachute and it was similar to Human owned. They wore a gray vest with red ribbon on their Left hand with Denmark flag in it. They armed with weird weapon, but I rather called it "advance weapon" than a weird weapon. The Rifle, Machine gunner and the armored plane that brings bomb or spit a bullet really impressed me, my faith that believe if technologies always brings the beauty in this world suddenly gone.

I can't advance farer, the Danish's machinegun nest firing endlessly. If he spotted me, he should firing on me. They kept firing on me even when I was hiding behind the broken wall or stone. Okay, first I won't die in vain and second I want victory before my sleep time. So I made a walk to the left and crouch carefully through the aquarium footer. Until I arrive at backline of enemy, I saw one penguins advancing alone without anyone assist or guard him. Of course I want to shot him from distance with my rifle when I stand behind the Aquarium. When I aim his head and I want to pull the trigger a strange sound crossed my ears and after I looked upward, I see one shot artillery blast the Aquarium above me.

*CCRRAANNKKK  
A lot of broken sharp glasses and water just like a big wave strike me from above and *BBLLAASSS*. I got a strong hit with waters through my body in my uniform and broken glass that pierced in my right foot, left hand and shoulders. It pierced quite deeply and almost touched my bone… I can feel it stab in me.

"AARRRGGHHH" I shouted and I fell to the ground that fills with broken glasses… water … my blood … my relativity corpse. I closed my eyes slowly. Hope it would be the end of my breath. Perhaps I seem like a dead body, so my enemies' passed and let my body lies … without hope…. Without home … Even I didn't count how many my enemy is but they were massively siege us, my eyes were half closed so I could see their movement. But after half hour or less, the back line Danish armies advanced. After all of them advanced and no one left behind them, slowly I tried to wake up and tried to fight back again from behind. But my approximation was wrong, there's one enemy left behind … but… he looks different that the other Danish. He equipped with a crossbow whereas the other equipped with a rifle or SMG or even with Bazooka. Knowing I'm going to ran away and my partisan uniform made the situation even worse than before. He shot my right foot with his crossbow and it pierce precise in my wound… even this arrow pierced the bone itself.

"AARRGGG" I shouted once more and he walked closer to me. He put his crossbow back to his back and take his handgun and point it to my head… at least it going worst, I killed by my enemy even less on my head.

"Die dig beskidte pattedyr! Nu kan du og resten af dine folk snart vide sande frygt" He spoke in the foreign language… I can't understand it. But on that time, I didn't care about his language… I just afraid my families weren't survive… Oh God, I prayed to you…. And right after that, he prepared his flipper and put it on the trigger; he was ready to shot me… ready to make his first kill (maybe… I don't know)

"Og det … bare begynd…" He suddenly… Stopped? … Why… why he stopped…

"What are you waiting for? SHOT ME NOW!" I yelled to him even my heart said no… I didn't want to die young, but if it was needed, I will do it.

"IKKE!" He spoke again in the foreign language, make my head confused a lot "I mean … NO!" Wow, he could speak in English, go on. He continued to throw his crossbow from his back but he still aim his handgun on my head and when he pulled the trigger and the lot of bullet sound came cross my ear *DDAARRRR. I shouted again…

"AAAAAAHHHH" …. Well, I thought I was dead… but neither, I still breathing and my head still intact. He put his flippers on my back and carried me just like a new bride. I didn't know what will he do but he seek somewhere and walks randomly through the backroom.

"What are you doing?!" I shouted and I tried reject him "Let me go!" I afraid he will do something bad to me… and the worst, I'm female

"Keep calm and don't make a noise! Understand?" He keep walk and found the small warehouse room with the door already broken cause by Artillery or kind of Mortar… He entered it and put me to the corner of the room. He threw his helmet and he stand in front of me while I was sit in front of him. And then he took off his vest button one by one, I could see his black t shirt. WHAT? OH GOD! I could hear my heard beat wildly and my furs going to creeps, I couldn't move my feet or even my hands. All of them were wounded by the broken glass…

"NO!PLEASE, LET ME GO! FASCIST!" I just closed my eyes and pray I hope God took my life now, right here. I don't know what was he doing but I'm very weak on that time, I couldn't do anything to defend myself. And when I feel he touched my right feet and he was much closed to me. I just yelled as loud as I can… my sound is going to be husky by the time; I have too many shout from morning.

"AAAAARRGGH!" But when I realize that it was not his flipper that touches my foot, I dare to open my eyes. I saw he already remove his vest and it was full of medic kit, well I wonder if what's him? Soldier or Medic…. He removes a lot of broken glasses from my right foot, left hand and shoulder; he also cleaned my wound and covered it with bandage. Even he was soldiers and mostly in Fidelis side, he treated me very gently…

"This… take it and don't make a noise so you will keep alive" He also gives me a bottle of waters; I never thought a race of Invaders would be so kind. Okay, let's tried to know who's he?

"What's your name?" I tried asked to him while he seeks for his helmet every side…

"Name?" He said "It's classified… just call me Joseph Fidelis… Joseph Fidelis"

"… Why… why are you doing these? Even to your enemy? Why?" I wandered about this a lot. That was made me owe him one, but that was banned in the nature law; to owe your life to the predator…

"Bare gøre det ... Hvad der er galt?" He said with small smile… but honestly, it was really sweet.

"What?"

"Just do it… is this wrong?" He said while he wore his helmet and coat back…

"Yes… it's totally" I shook my head

"No, this is not wrong" He took a breath and said "This is the Order of Fidelis!"

Oohh… So that's the title… of WHO'S INVADE MY DOME!? So that's what my father banned me to say!?

"See you later…" and he leaves me alone here but I heard some of his word outside "ANGRIFF!" then I saw a lot of Armored car and few armies leaded by him… for the next wave of invasion.

At last, I don't know what I will do next. My family must be struggle for their life now. The hope and pray of the Americans in their hand, and I didn't there to assist them. If this territory fell to Danish hands, nothing could stop them to continue their invasion to the north and to the east. Hope God still has a pity to us… and to US

"Retaking the lost Glory"  
Manhattan, Northern California  
23:10 PM: Light Wind: June 26, 2002  
Sfc. Skipper Joseph Fidelis

It was first battle that I've takes a part and we got a sweet victory, a very sweet one even sweeter than Java Red Sugar. We have captured Manhattan Aquarium from the Mammals and in its underground; we will build a Barrack and Tank Factory. But don't too move quickly to decide something big, Major Skjern said that the American FBI would come and observe this Aquarium. So we must flee from this Aquarium and take it back when the time is right. 2317 hours on a Cargo truck, all of us gathered on a truck in order to went to the next location; the cowboy desert, Texas. We would capture a lot of the barn without effort, because it was all abandoned. The huge-strong storm was hit it and all farmers decide to move to another place in Texas. Major Skjern that led the Engineer will construct the new air base here and the Eagle Company ordered to protect it from the Local Partisans. All of boys here were talking about last battle they done, their number of kills, their skill, their experience, everything they remembered. And I also join the conversation even not too much as the other, I was threw a grenade to the group of otter child that led by woman and I've shot many partisan just with 14 arrow and 5 bullet (with my handgun) but it was not enough for me. But I won't tell one thing (even it was stuck in my mind and kept stayed in my memory…), when I helped my own enemy from her own death. AAGGHH, I should have to kill her! I didn't know what crazy stuff that crossed my mind so my spirit to kill was gone… Hhmm, at the first I wanted to kill him on her head but when I realized … she had a Hazel eyes, even the beautiful one that I ever seen. I remembered my Father said that mother had hazel eyes. Suddenly I remembered with my mother and I started to think that he was my mother… Yea… Stupid, right?… it was too stupid to think My Mother was an otter, even I… never met him. Perhaps that's the explanation one… I miss my mother. Well, I really lose her... Back to the topic, Major Skjern already have a schedule for the next invasion but the worst was we will not sleep for 3 days and 3 night, but Johnson said that Major Skjern also provide the stimulant black drink from Brazil and Arab. They called it Coffee or Kahfee. In the invasion of Baghdad that lead by Moustafa Fidelis from Turkish Fidelis, they found these drink were used to kept the prayer stayed in the night… praying to the God. The schedule of next Invasion was El Paso, Texas Las Vegas San Francisco Portland Seattle Vancouver. This Mission called "Operation: West Flank capture" but for Mammals this mission would called "Operation: Outnumbered and Outgunned"… because we've captured the weapon armory and many weapon smith tonight…

"Changed Past"  
Manhattan Aquarium, Northern California  
05:25 AM: Clear: June 27, 2002  
Cdt. Marlene Carolene

I can't lie in this floor just like a coward. I must try to wake up; I hope my wound healed quickly last night… I tried to wake up even it was hard to done …1 hours struggled to woke and at last I stand up, even I fell many times before. I walked slowly to the outside from the warehouse. But when I saw my Aquarium, it was already destroyed. I only saw fire, blood, blood gore, bullet, corpse, broken wall, broken glass, pieces of glass and died veterans. I saw too many my relativity killed by Danish, I saw my Friends, my Grandpa, my Grandma, My Sister, My Brothers … and MOTHER!

"MOM!" I walked quickly to my mother corpse. I didn't know it cause by my walk that too quick or slippery floor, I fell down but I didn't care about it. I tried to crawl with my hands and hold my mother hand while I cried.

"I've failed…" I'm useless "I can't protect you… I'm too weak… I let our enemy compassionated me… I let them attack you while I lay in my Danish protection… I'm despicable"

And then I lay my head to the floor and lie down in same line as my mother lay. I looked at my mother face and smiled, I hope she was smiled too there in the better place. My tears was swelled swiftly, I look at my above and I saw my sister were killed tragic. All of them just like blown by a Grenade, all of them had a scorch wound. My Mother got it most, I guess she was protect children so she got many wound. But on that time, I still didn't find my father yet. There was no dead body of my father, I hope he still alive. But it was impossible to escape from this Aquarium when the battle occurs. The Danish had blocked all of the door and windows… Except,… if he was captured by the Fidelis during the battle. Oh GOD!, Is the situation could be worst or what!? I can't hold it anymore. I like to end my life now, I'm afraid that it would be worst by the time. But at least I didn't need to die slowly cause by this stabbing moment.

"Call of Duty"  
El Paso, Texas  
13:10 PM: Dust Storm: June 27, 2002  
Sfc. Skipper Joseph Fidelis

We've got a good and bad news. The Good news was supposition about our enemy line and formation was true and the bad news was it was not. The Texas Farmers were not already leaving the barn yet. They were put a trap on our ways to El Paso, we were lost few of our men but we've successfully counter it by our full armored "P3NGUIN" Tanks. But it was not ended yet; the local villagers also attacked us repeatedly last morning. They were conspiracies, they believe if the birds could play a role with military application. Sadly they were true. And we've lost 5 of our friends while the villagers and farmers lost many of their relativity. Actually, we were not intervened our chill flippers with Human problem. I know they tried to defend their village and barn but trying to kill us same with trying to kill them self. We know killing was the worst part in the Global conquest against Mammals (not at all) and the Human would do anything to stop it. Sadly they must conceal it from the mass media; I don't know what they were thought about this. But whatever it is, they will not let anyone of their people know about this (Lt. Leonov said it). Major Skjern said that the repeating ambush last night just attempting to find the weak point in our line, and sadly we haven't any (yet). 4 hours ago, we've captured the barn and the farm from the local animals. We ready to build airport here and 2 days next the 2nd squad will go back to Manhattan Aquarium and build the barrack there. Day by day, night by night I enjoy the battles as the Order of Fidelis. But to see the family lost their relativity, died children and killing inhabitant people were quite disturb my mind; even I tried to imagine if there will be only Penguins that live in this world. Of course it would be boring and blank, we would have to war each other same as Human did. But time heals all wounds and I tried to speak with Major Skjern. On the contrary, after I spoke my words, he continues slapped me. He just said…

"I know you're our next leader. But you must know that our struggle isn't ordered to kill them all 'til they're extinct and doesn't left at all without any reasonable purposes. But we only wanted to avenge what they did to us on Great War I by their damn treachery against us…" Major Skjern continues his words with slower voice "They took what we should have, they took all of people that we love, they took our land, they took our hope, they took our chances, they took our right to live on liberty and the worst at all… they took your father life, the only one man that inspire us to rise as the liberty folks" since those conversations I realize that no one do something without the purpose, and now I got my spirit of conquest back. Thank you Major German…

NOTE : I know you didn't call your additional older guard ^^ Gotcha!


	5. Death solves all Problems

*Few years later, The Danish army with Skipper got many victory in the battle of New World... he never thought he will be there to celebrate the victory knowing if his past really un-supported... that was changed his life. But time by time, Skipper started to forget his old best friend, Manfredi Ivan and Johnson Davis and all of them finally united again in one mission... but everything you took in the morning must be back in the night. But then, un-strange man will bring Skipper's relativity died one by one... his bestfriends, his teacher, his leader... soon. And his past will be back once again in lonely and silent... Skipper will flee from it's dark past as the murderer and choose between his father's side or the right side... not knowing if it will be back in future... and haunt him everytime...

"The Retaken Victory"  
Grandview, Vancouver  
14:30 PM: Light winds: November 30, 2002  
Msg. Skipper Joseph Fidelis

We've lost 7 of our brother and sister in arm, but out sacrifice wasn't in vain. We've got many victories on the American's soil. At the first, we thought that Seattle and Vancouver was our most difficult target to capture. But contrariwise it was the easiest, we've build a nice negotiation with local partisan and together we march for the Global Conquest. And after 5 months on the battlefield, I found a guy that really amazes me. His name was Hans (The original name was Hanz but we prefer called him Hans), I didn't know his full name but he just told me his name was Hans. He was the only one Puffin in our line, he was anti social, solitary but that was not mean he was the only weak in our line. His skills to use sniper rifle and hand to hand combat were impressive, he use both of them same as our Major and Lieutenants did. Personally, I still learn how to do that and if I can, I won't to practice it directly on the battlefield. The risk may be very high on the open field, which was why I gave him two thumbs up.

In this midday, I got a call from Major Skjern. He called me to his new HQ at El Paso (This time not a small pit, it was very large and looks like Hangar), he said that he called me not for another missions. Major Skjern asked me to gather with another army that had been called. So I gathered at Seattle and found that Manfredi and Johnson were called too, long time I didn't spoke with them, I knew we were on different squad each other. Manfredi placed on Armored Division (He drove a P3NGUIN Tank), Johnson placed on Artillery team (He and his team support us in the battlefield by his 88mm flak gun), and me in Assault Division. Manfredi, Johnson and I were a good friend in a past, but there was no sound, laughs or voices during the trip to El Paso, It was quiet at all. Perhaps both of them got a new friend on both squad, Manfredi with another Tank Squadron and Johnson with another Artillery team, but for me I didn't have any friend. My friend were died in front line in the invasion of Portland (well there was a big war). Some of my friend got a medal of honor in their grave stone, and few of them survived and become amputees (Few of them lost their feet, but most of them lost their life). So I'm the only one Assault Infantry who took a part from the first Manhattan battle. After a long silent trip, we've arrived to the new HQ. The barn was modified and it doesn't looks like a barn anymore, it just looks like Hangar (Well, have I told it before?).

"Welcome back, old friend…" Major Skjern said from the main door, he already waiting there (maybe) "Did you enjoy a trip? I guess no"

"Yes…" Manfredi nodded his head. Now he wore a brown beret on his head "You're true…"

"Yes of course, you were divided into different squads. But I can assure you, you will be in good conversation in the plane on the trip to Denmark…" Major Skjern said and suddenly I remember about a lot of face debate…

"Denmark? Why we will send there? Is the conquest of America already finished? So we ordered to back to fatherland?" Johnson said but he hadn't any beret yet… he still used a helmet

"Of course not, if it is finished I would like to call all over the Expeditionary army… and that's not good for my HQ capacity knowing we have more than 2,3 million expeditionary armies" Major Skjern explained "You will send back as the request of Captain Travor… He needs your help"

"Okay, who's he…" I asked "I've met so many Captains, Major sand Lieutenants before. But I don't remember the name of Travor on my Missions list."

"Skipper, shut up…" Johnson said "You don't need to know who your general is if he's in need"

"You're right Lieutenant…" Johnson just promoted to be Lt Last week "But Captain Travor is the only one called 'Sergeant' when you were trapped in Rio De Janeiro, Brazil…"

WHAT? So the real name of Sergeant was Travor. Well, good name for old one…

"Wow, he's Sergeant. Our leader when we're still a little birdie…" Manfredi said "Oh God, how could I be so cruel by forget him!"

"Now, it was right for all of you as his student to choose when you will send there…" Major Skjern gave us a chance to choose when the time we will aboard to went to Denmark today.

"Skipper, Manfredi…" Johnson tried to speak something "Are you thinking what I'm thinking…"

"I think so, Johny…" Manfredi said and all of us spoke together, in one time and at ONCE "NOW AND AT ONCE!"

"Good boy. Lt. Manfredi, Lt. Johnson, Go to the hangar and said to the Hangar officer it's the order from the Major Skjern to provide the privateer cargo plane for all of you, GO!" Major Skjern said

"Come Fredie, let's roll!" Johnson said

"Okay… okay I'm rolling…" Manfredi said but he was not rolled as Johnson did, he just walked as usual. Well, at least there was no one rolled as I imagine… you know, like a snowball

"Msg. Skipper stays here…" Well, what's next? You want to gave me a pond full of catfishes (I would like to swim in there, trust me… but I must prepare the ambulance first because everyone know if those catfish are armed with shocking weapon)

And suddenly, Johnson came back to main room and whispered to me"He will torture you cause by your question… prepare the gravestone, Skippy! *Slide back to hangar*" Wait! Don't run you Johny atheist… ARRGGHHH, maybe I shouldn't be racist like that

"Skipper…" He took the rapier sword in his belt, a really shiny iron sword. I know he washed it every day. It looked rusty; the shiny part was just in the handle not in the blade "I would like to give it to you…" Hhmm, a rusty blade? But what for? For new dinner fork?

"What is it?" I just asked to Major Skjern what it is.

"Congrats Skipper, now you promoted as the Chancellor of Denmark, the new leader of Fidelis after the Fidelis itself!" WHAT? I? CHANCELLOR? No, I'm must be dreaming (but my dream often didn't weird ….. and my this moment was … okay, not too weird…)

"Well, the Master Sergeant Chancellor… is this normal for Fidelis Order?"

"No more Msg. Skipper Joseph Fidelis…" Major Skjern continues with higher sounds "But now, the people shall know you as the Lt. Skipper Joseph Fidelis…" Woohoo! Now, I'm ready to wore a beret…

"Back to Fatherland"  
Bermuda Triangle, Atlantic Ocean  
23:13 PM: Heavy Rain: 31 November 2002  
Lt. Skipper Joseph Fidelis

Sh*t, Major Skjern didn't allowed me to use the beret yet. He said that the rank wasn't the problem; he just said that there was no beret for my head style (Well, I think that's very sarcasm). 2313 hours, we were above the Bermuda Triangle. I heard many things about this area before, from Leonov, Sergeant or even from Major. They said a lot of this, such as UFO, ghost ship, hidden Mammals military dock and big tornado that could destroy anything far or nearby, on the sky or on the sea, life or dead and old or young.

"Well, this is it! It's Bermuda…" I said "Where's alien flying plate? I want to shot his big serpents head"

"Those myths are totally wrong, you can see it's just a light storm" Johnson said and well, we were in storm "UFO base is hidden in Finland ground. There are incubated there, somewhere underground the village. Waiting to rise and conquer the earth once more"

"Well, they're quite late. We recently do that isn't it?" I said

"So Johny, you believe with Alien…" Manfredi said "What's the prove… there's no witness that we can take a trust"

"How if I said the witness for this base was our Sergeant..." That was shocking me! "On the GW1, exactly when our leader such as Leonov and Skjern were Privateer. They were found the secret bases somewhere underground in Finland; we use their spaceship technology so we can advance more in this Great War II… so you should give your thank to them"

"You can't lie to me, brother…" Manfredi said "I already have a faith…"

"Whatever you said…"

We were in good conversation and dialogue on that time; even we got a large storm there. We talked about a lot topic and sped a lot of hours but we must sleep, in order to prepare to step up back to the Fatherland… hope Sergeant proud of our effort in Battle… and hope Sergeant gave me at least a beret.

"Company of best friend"  
Ebsjerk Dock, Denmark  
07:34 AM: Light Snow: December 1, 2002  
Lt. Manfredi Ivanovich Patrenko

Well, here we are. We've made it. The last night was so hard; we fought against the heavy storm on the East Bermuda. But here, we will fight against our homesick for Sergeant old dome. We slide through the road, forest and hill. But we almost (or maybe already) had forgotten where the Sergeant dome placed. We walked randomly 'til we found the old man cleaned up the snow in front of his small cave, he ware a peasant tunic, he seems like Sergeant but in old version. Well, it was not wrong to ask the old man about the famous Great War I veteran, sniper, leader and teacher.

"Good day, sir…" I greeted him

"Aye… Good day too *cough*" He replied it "May I helped you, young soldier…"

"We looking for the dome that owned by Captain Taylor…" I said "He was a veteran from Great War I, do you know where it is…"

This old man silent for a moment and he decide to invited us to enter his dome first. "Why you don't rest here first, you looked *cough* tired boys… *cough*" Well, okay…

And then Skipper, Johny and I sat on the old sofa. It was very dirty and dusty. Well, I hope God gave me strength to this old man. I respected him. Well, this cave was similar when I slept and rest before I trained at Ars Barrack. I remembered that every Friday and Saturday, I, Johny and Skippy always cleaned Sergeant's dome, and I often ordered to clean the toilet while the other just sweep the floor and clean sofas. But all of them are past, now I'm ready to draw my future…

"What do you want to drink, tea or coffee?" The old man asked to us…

"Well, I better drink tea first" I said when he released his beret.

"And I coffee!" Johny yelled

"I better drink coffee with a fish in it… if you have a catfish, just add it…" well that was weird order "What… is it wrong…" Skipper said

"Okay, here *cough* you go…" He put his flipper in his pocket he started to release it…. By a punch… and the worst the punch was hit on ME! As the reaction, Skipper and Johny stand up and aim their hand weapon to this old man. What's it? That was Skipper who gave the weird order, is that any law that prevents us to drink a tea?

"Are you crazy? This is your guest! You invited him and you punched him?…" Skipper said

"Stop talking Skippy!" Johny threw his luger (hand gun) and prepared his automatic-rifle.

"Well, Young Penguin. You were *cough* not under my invitation but your destination is here…" I afraid that he wanted to say *it's your grave*. The situation still remain tense, Johny and Skipper still aim their weapon, well the old man tried to defend himself by took his safety blade "Get down lads, I'm armed*cough*"

"LOL, FLAMING BIRDIE. You going to be crazier, everyone knows if the guns are faster than melee?" Skipper said

"Bullet you mean*cough*?" the old man said

"Whatever it's similar!" Skipper replied

"What if I tell you if *cough* my name is Captain Mc. Taylor?" WHAT? "HHmmm? The Famous veteran of GW1… that aimed by his student"

Suddenly we dropped our weapon, Skipper dropped his crossbow, I dropped my hand gun and Johny threw his rifle… but sadly, it was hit to Sergeant's Forehead…

"Funny heh?…." That made the situation even worse, then I knew what's the meaning of 'the rifle never solve all problem' quote"As a punishment to forget your old general, command him as your servant, aim weapon at him and threw rifle at him. I command you!" Sergeant pointed his flipper to Johnson "… Clean up the garage and warehouse, MOVE!"

"Co… copy that…" Johny ran in hurry without pick up the broom and mop…

"Lt. Fredie, you clean up *cough* my kitchen…" Well, that was not bad at all… it's better than toilet

"Ohh God, thank you!" I ran as Johny did, but I brought the broom and mop too. I ran quickly make sure there was no any order left. But before went to kitchen, I peeked Skipper left behind. I wanted to see which room that given to him.

"Lt. *cough* Skipper Joseph Fidelis…" Sergeant said with lower voices, I didn't see he was angry. Perhaps he was going to be calmer. "COME ON LADS!" He opened both of his flippers just like he wanted to embrace Skipper.

"What..." Skipper looked confused, yes he always complain about Sergeant's words that always confuse him "You want a hug?"

"Of course, lad. Come to me *cough*!" Sergeant suddenly hugged at Skipper, I saw Skipper face become redder. Don't tell me if Skipper thought that Sergeant was a g*y.

"WHAT THE FISH… Sergeant I knew you yearned to all of your students…" Skipper said when he pushed Sergeant gently "… Ohh I know, it must be cause by Johnson rifle. That must hurt your… brain…" Well, that's reasonable explanation I thing…

"I wear a helmet *cough*, lad, and I'm not a g*y… I have heard from my friend *cough*Dimitri Leonov that you've been promoted as the next Fidelis…*cough* well, he was heard it from Skjern too"

"Well, okay then…" Skipper replied simply

"Anyway, I have a mission for *cough* all of you. That's why I called you here…" Sergeant said while he took a paper from his pocket "You will send to Manila, Philippine, and Nearby Equator. *cough* you will not send there for the next invasion, but you *cough* will free one of the prisoners"

"Well that will be a long journey… but by the way, you looks ill, Sergeant. How you can take a part on our mission as the leader…" Skipper said

"Good Question. My body is going to be weak, can you see it…" Skipper nodded his head "I can't lead all of you for now, you're not a child anymore. So I will give my team to you, right on your command…" WHAT? Well, I will have a new commander and he was younger than both of Johny and me.

"Thank you, Captain…" That was a first time Skipper called him Captain.

"Listen carefully, lad. This is your key to your main objective, when you entering the control room, open the number with number on this paper…" Sergeant gave Skipper a paper with 18 sign on it. "Now go now and at once, MOVE! Called your new team…"

"Right away sir…" Skipper leaved the room immediately; he picked up his crossbow and ammo first. But before leaving the room, Sergeant called him back.

"Skipper…" Sergeant halted him

"Yes…" Skipper said

"Don't do anything stupid…" Sergeant said "I heard from Major Skjern you ever threw a grenade and explode to yourself"

"WHAT? Hey the Grenade hit the tree and it bounced back to me… that was not my fault…" Skipper said but Sergeant seems didn't care about "I just do it once… instead I ever threw a flashbang to whole of the invasion wave…"

"Enough for grenade-stuff!. Go… prepare yourself!" Sergeant said

"Operation: Game Night"  
Manila, Philippines  
08:10 AM: Light wind: December 3, 2002  
Lt. Skipper Joseph Fidelis

"Have you heard the Normans have back to his homeland?" Johnson said

"Who's he?" I said "One of your Artillery buddy?"

"Yes…" Johnson said "Lucky Lucy…"

"Lucky Lucy? That Lucky Lucy lost his arm…" Manfredi said "I ever saw his corpse…"

"Well at least he may out from this bloody campaign…" Johnson said

Oh sorry, we were travelled to Equator by Cargo plane. We had been send from Denmark from Night, 32 December 2002. We have got a journey through the Asia continent last midday, but we can't see the Russian ground. The thick fog and the woods make us prefer saw the sky than the ground, anyway they were still hostile since Great War I. Johnson drove the plane as the Pilot and Manfredi as the co-pilot, and for me, I hold the machinegun on the door for safety. Captain (Sergeant) Taylor said that we would arrive to Manila at least in 0929 hours, but the time shows 0815 and we've arrived there. Manfredi and Johnson back from the pilot seat back to weapon case. Most of us use Sniper rifle unless me, for this time I didn't used my crossbow. For this mission, I prefer do the long range combat. After we estimate from Sergeant's clues, we have found that building just looks like Animal control but bigger, looks like a jail but smaller.

"Hey Skippy, Where's Sergeant? He doesn't join this mission. He usually led us" Johnson asked

"He said that he's feel sick, perhaps he's being older. Anyway, he looks pallid on his HQ" I said

"So, who's the leader? Are we going without the leader…?" Johnson asked again

"Heheh…" I chuckled, I've guess what reaction he will shows "Don't worry. I have promoted to be the leader for this Mission"

"WHAT?" I have guessed that "It's terrible. I'm older and I'm professional. Skippy, you should remember I'm your senior!"

"Well, maybe that's cause by FF…" I said

"What's FF, French fries?" Johnson said

"No, it's Face Factor…" I said "Who's one did he choose describe our face better than yours…"  
"Damn…"

"Enough for face, let's go!" I said

At the first, we wanted to enter the building through the main door. Johnson was a hacker, so he used his skill to unlock the digital padlock. But when he did that, Manfredi shows me the better way than hack…

"Hey Johny…" Manfredi said "I've found something that your hacker skill can't do this. I've found the dog door…"

"Well, good eyes. Let's slide!" I said and we were slide entering the room

"Well Johnson, perhaps it's not your lucky day…" Johnson jibed at himself

When we arrived at the main hall, I and Manfredi checked the room corners first before entering the room. After looked with my binocular, I realize that we were being spied by CCTV. I thought from a moment to think what decision will I decide.

"Manfredi, don't run out there…" I halted Manfredi that almost entered the room  
"I'm not run, I'm slide…" Manfredi said

"Whatever…" I said, okay back to the topic "Manfredi, throw smoke grenade first to make smoke screen in order to blind our mechanize spies…"

"Right away…" Manfredi threw his smoke bomb and waited it to fill fully. After it looks thickly we continued our slide and broke the CCTV by our rifle by the covering of our smoke. We slide through the tunnel, after crouch through the funnel finally we arrived at …. Toilet? Well, we turned around and back to tunnel. We peeked through the small air ventilate, we saw so many (unarmed) guard in the quarantine room. But today, the guard isn't the army but the dogs. Well, it was easy to beat them with our long range sniper rifle. I and Johnson took our Sniper rifle and shoot the sleeping arrow to the biggest one; well that was looks like leader. And then I pulled my trigger and shot the bigger one with my anesthetic arrow. The bigger one started to walked totter. After few second, he finally fell down and as the response, the smaller dogs infested him.

"I got one; it's time to down boys!" I said "Go go go!"

We downed from the tunnel through ventilate. We slide softly known it was a good chance to move stealthily from back. Most of small dogs still infested the bigger and they probably didn't saw us. Unfortunately, few dogs heard our belly sound (perhaps it cause by sliding on the floor or we were hungry) and they called some of their friend to chase us.

"We go tailed Skipper…" Manfredi said "What will we do now?"

"There's too many of them…" Johnson said "We can't hit them by slide!"

"Maneuvers, ROOLS!" I said

We did all maneuvers to make them fall one by one, so our percentage of survive will arise percent by percent. Knowing if their numbers will exhaust time by time, the dogs seems like performed the next plan. They stopped in the middle of the way and press the red button just like an emergency button. I didn't care whatever they did there; I continue my slide as fast as I can same as Johnson and Manfredi did. After some meter sliding on the floor and they were not sight of Dog behind, we slow down our slide's speed and took a rest for a minute.

"WE MADE IT, WE MADE IT!" FISH COFFEE! I never heard Manfredi yelled just liked that one "GOOD PLAN SKIPPER, I OWE YOU ONE!"

Well, it seems like there was nothing to worry about. We made our slide slower; we need some energy in next action too isn't it? … After some minutes (20 minutes, 1200 second full) we slide on the floor, at last we've found the control room. It was placed in the central of the buildings and the way to this room was just like a labyrinth. CATFISH'S MOUSTACHE, that was the worst building structure that I ever saw.

"Well that was a lot of luck… well done boys…" I stand up in front of the door and breathe first, I got too many sweat after the pursuit from the dogs. "Johnson! Hack the digital padlock to open the door now!"

"Well, whatever you say Skippy" Johnson said

It took few minutes to hack the digital pad lock. Johnson seems puzzled with the cable and the wires, yes of course the wires was too colorful, just like a rainbow cake and I know if Johnson never like the rainbow cake (He's conspiracies, he believe that sweet foods were come from Roswell Alien). After few minutes waiting for Johnson works, I heard strange sounds. Well Manfredi seems to be heard it too… Just like a sound of plane…. No, no! A lot of plane!

"Skipper, listen…" Manfredi said while he reloaded his sniper rifle.

"I know… Manfredi, hold steady" I said. Manfredi kept his sniper scope in his sight.

The sounds become louder and louder and the shock vibration made everything worse… well, the neon lamp started to light up the red colored light as sign of danger alarm… that was also make everything worse…

I turned back my head to Johnson and said "You better do faster, Johnson!"

"I do my best, Skippy!" Johnson replied simply

The sounds started to blow just like a bomb, and the shock felt like an earthquake. The shock wave jarred the floor and the wall, but it can't jar my flippers and feet from this position. I took my grenade and put it in my grenade launcher. After waiting for whatever monster will we faced, we faced the horde of FLYING PIRANHAS. Is it dreamed or I'm in hallucination, the piranha doesn't fly…. Oh crap, maybe I shouldn't train my imagination just like what Sergeant asked to me, you see… now my nightmare flied towards me. They were quite fast with sharp teeth; they were all red and very different from the original that usually colored silver gray. I tried to shot them one by one with my grenade launcher and through my sniper scope. I realize if the piranhas was the bunch of robot and not the real one when I aimed them with my Sniper's scope...

"They're able to explode Skipper, look at them!" Manfredi said and I looked at them carefully… well there was no…. wait, they armed with time grenade! They would explode in a minute or lesser!

"It's done! We're off!" That's it; finally you finished your works Johny. But this was not a good time for admire him; it was time to get in to the room as fast as possible. I and Johnson slide to get in to the control room. But wait, Manfredi left behind! After I turned my head, I found he was still shooting the piranhas one by one with his sniper rifle.

"Manfredi, get out from there! We're leaving!" Manfredi can't stayed there forever even for a minute, 60 second full. The piranhas would blow him to pieces

"I will hold them as long as I can… Get to the control room!" Manfredi said "There's too many of them. You go first, I follow!"

"Fredie, you can't follow us! You will die; you can't beat them all alone!" Johnson said "And I can't assist you in this time anyway!" Uuhhmmm… you never assist him in anytime, Johnson…

"Go away! Close the door! if some of them explode, that will blow all of them, the blast chain!" Manfredi said "Get Inside or these Piranhas will blow you to pieces!"

"That's not funny! Get inside NOW! That's an order!" I shouted

The piranhas getting closer and closer, it seems like there was no hopes for Manfredi to ran or slide. I should have to know, I didn't need gave Manfredi some fried piranhas last night, maybe he wanted to eat that again this time.

"Sacrifice one to full fill more…" Manfredi mumbled "I will sacrifice my life for both of my best friend…"

"MANFREDI, NO!" Johnson shouted "GET INSIDE!"

The piranhas was too much close from Manfredi, one of them already hit Manfredi back. And the other left behind waiting for their next turn to hit another part of Manfredi… I hope no one hit his very special part, you know what… his head. I know what you are thinking about…

"MANFREDI!" I and Johnson shouted "LOOK OUT!"

"Good bye…"… and in the moment of his dead, he finally threw his sniper rifle back…

*BBLLAAAAMMMM

We closed the door immediately after we heard blast sounds. The explosion sounds louder and louder and the wall shocked by the explosion, But we didn't hear any scream or shout from Manfredi. The explosion occurs at least 3 minute, perhaps 180 second, of course there was too many of flying bomber. The explosion sound tragically and sounds sustainable. Well, that was our worst 3 minute. After the explosion gone, I wanted to see Manfredi condition. But my flipper trembled, I can't open the door. I was too afraid to see my friend died tragically, well that was my first afraid since first arrived to Denmark sea. I looked at Johnson, his tears started to fill down, I know if he was his good friend or even the only one good friend. I ever heard that Manfredi and Johnson was a friend from their childhood, Sergeant's training, and Europe-America campaign and until now. So it was not wrong to cry for the best friend for life.

"Manfredi, you MORRON!..." Johnson shouted while he cried… but not crazily

"Johnson, I know it was hard to face but…" before I finished all of my words, Johnson already walked straight to the control panel in the corner of this room. Well, I thought he was in great sad…

"Manfredi asked us to finish this mission perfectly, he sacrificed his soul for that…" Johnson said even he don't believe in soul "So don't waste any time to cry, don't make his sacrifice in vain…" Hey I'm not cry, you cried!

We walked to the control panel and climb it to access the control board. The panel was not too complicated; there was a button to access the door. Just clicked what number in the clue paper and your mission accomplished (I hope It will be simple as I guess)

"What the code?" Johnson said when his flippers were ready on the access panel.

"It's 18…" I said

Johnson clicked the button with 18 sign on it. You see, it was easy at the end, but I still remembered the middle… After few seconds looking for 18th cage, we found the cage and it was already opened… We found the Penguin with quite fat body, tall, a Mohawk and…

"AWWKKS9q1!E#AarGr( !#Ewkkqq !#AagHk" He said weirdly... What're you talking about… I'm not understood? Are you talking with Swahili language?

"What?" Johnson said "Are you sure this is the one who wanted by Sergeant?"

"Yes…" I said "Who is else? This owner of this cage is only… this guy"

"But Sergeant…" Johnson words just cut by the familiar sound again, the exploding sound

"Just take it; this place is going to blow!" I said

"Yes Skippy!" Johnson and I lead this penguin to the corner of the room. We had no idea how to escape from here. I searched for something to use so we could crashed the wall to create a hole. We had no Tank or Artillery support this time, so we must use the alternative strategy!

"Skippy, look at that! the fire extinguisher!" Johnson said

"You wanted to kill the fire explode with one fire extinguisher?…"I said

"No, we can use it to escape through that glass window!" Hey, that was not bad idea I think.

The shockwave became greater and the sounds became louder too. We modified this fire extinguisher so it would able to launch like a rocket! It just looks like what Lt. Leonov teaches me how to modify a bottle of champagne to be a rocket.

"Prepare for launching in 3 seconds!" Johnson said "3…"

"That's too long, just pull the champagne lid!" And I pulled it before Johnson did "Firing ROCKET!"

*BBLLUUSSSZZZZ  
"Woohoo! That was Fidelis style, baby!" I said but I didn't smile at all on that time… so do Johnson. Well, I hope you know the reason.

"Wait, where's that guy?" Johnson asked

"What guy… WAIT, HE'S NOT HERE!" WHAT, NO… NO IT MUST NOT BE HAPPEN!

"AAKKKHHHHH!" Well, that's voices cound familiar… wait, that's a guy. The rope enlaced his feet, well at least he was with us and the rope still attached on champagne neck. Few minute again, I thought that it was not good to treat our client like that. So I pulled the rope to lift him up… From the distance we saw the animal control explode and it was just looks like fireworks, but sadly these fireworks turned on fire when we were not in good mood.

"Jeg er sikker på du er i et bedre sted, Manfredi…" Johnson said with his Danish words.

We just quiet for a moment. Without Manfredi, Johnson and I just like a strange man that send to mercenary mission. Because Manfredi were friendly to me and Johnson and I'm not as good as there was still manfredi to talk with Johnson.

"Who's your name…" I tried to ask this guy…

"RRIIICCCC….!" He shouted

"Rick?" I said

"CCOOO!" He shouted again

"He wants Ricola, Skipper. Do you have some?" Johnson asked

"No, you?" I replied simply

"I just have a fisherman friend…" Johnson said

"I hate fisherman… and I'm not their friend…" That's name remind me about the Antarctic massacre.

"RRIIICCCCOO!" Ooh, so that's the name… Rico

Well, we still on the champagne. The only think I confused was we were launched too long on this champagne, wait I felt something different. It just like….

"AAAAAA" Johnson and Rico shouted knowing this champagne was fallen off.

"JOHNSON, TURN THE DIRECTION OF THE CHAMPAGNE TO THE RIGHT SO WE WOULD FALL TO WATER!" I ordered him to turn the direction of the champagne with me. Luckily, we survived…

"AAGGHHh…" I catch one breathe from this water "Johnson! Rico!" I called them; make sure they were still alive…

"We're here Skippy…" WHAT, they were already on the ground… Aaggh, you all cheating on me

"Mission Accomplished…?"  
Ebsjerk, Denmark  
23:10 PM: Heavy wind: December 5, 2002  
Lt. Johnson Davis

We've arrived here on Denmark. We've brought what Sergeant's want. Sadly we came back to our homeland without Manfredi, yes last night became a quiet night once more. After we arrived at this Airport, we would continue our slide through the woods, with no light source here. There was only moon and the star who guide us on this journey. Even so we brought the map; we can't saw the road, the street, the marks, or the sign. Perhaps there was a thick fog blocked our way, slide by slide we took but there were only trees we met. Moreover we had met the same tree 3 times in 30 minutes.

"We've crossed this place three times, Skippy…" I said "Seems like we missed way"

"And…" Skipper said

"We need to rest Skipper…" Johnson said "Look at Rico's feet, It's became redder just like … flying piranhas…" Well that was remind me with something that I won't to remind again…

"Well… flying piranhas…" Skipper continues his words "We're elite forces… we're fidelis. We must able to defy anything on anytime at anywhere. Even to defy death…"

"So you want to leave your VIP…?" I said…

"What?!" Skipper said when I appointed to fallen Rico… perhaps he was too tired, well pretty tired

"Okay, we arrest here…" Skipper said

We had a night here. Rico (VIP) slept well and snoring as well. But Skipper wasn't mumbled in his sleep tonight, I didn't know he was already slept or what… But if he didn't, that must be Manfredi. I hope he didn't thought about Manfredi's 4 penny that he was borrowed 2 days ago, and I didn't saw him reinstated it until Manfredi's death. Okay, it was not good to hope Manfredi life again. That would be scary and Manfredi was in the better place right now… if there's any…

"The only one Puffin"  
Ars Plain, Denmark  
05:24 AM: Cloudy and Foggy: December 6, 2002  
Lt. Skipper Joseph Fidelis

The fog still filled in this Denmark air and the chill still freezing the bone, that was prevent everyone to wake up that morning. I woke up first before Johnson and Rico. At the first, I wanted to go the river to pee this morning, the usual ritual every morning. But when I came to the river and make sure there was no one saw me, I heard footstep from the bushes. I tried to look around the bushes but I saw nothing and the footstep still filled my ears. I tried to walk to the bush and check it for the pee spies but there was no one behind. Well, I felt there was nothing to scare about, back to morning ritual…

"WWHHHOOOAAA!" Two kind of different birds surprised me from behind; they were stubbed by a rock and fell…

"WHAT… SON OF A BEAST! WHAT'S THAT!?" I zipped my pants as quick as I can,… hey I didn't ware it. So what's being zipped by me? Ooohh, that was quite freak me out "WHO ARE YOU? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! COULD YOU SEE I'M…? Well, did you see anything from me?"

"No, we just look for something…" The Penguin one said. He was tall, thin and didn't looks like pee spy…

"What's happen, Skippy…?" Wow, sorry Johnson. I woke you up…

"I just meet two strangers here, spying my personal ritual…" I said "What're you looking for?"

"We are looking for anyone who destroys the Animal Control in Philippines…" The Puffin said

These guys were compromising me; I set up my fighting stance. So do Johnson…

"What's your business!?" I asked to him.

"The Animal control incident is a hot new recently; they would declare war to anyone who does that. Their first approximation is Terrorist team…" The tall penguin said while he writing on his board.

"Are you a spy?" I said

"I'm scholar and this puffin is soldier…" The penguin said

"Don't trust him, Skippy…" Johnson threw me my sniper rifle "He lied"

"WHAT? How you conclude that?" The penguin said

"There's no spy speaks honestly…" Johnson said

"So why this flat head asked us?" The puffin said. Well this puffin tried to lose his wing…

I grab his thin wings and pulled it closer to me, don't think we were a gay because it was a fighting technique. I slapped his head but he was dodging it and I tried to kick his belly but not success too. He blocked it and grabs my foot.

"Gotcha!" The puffin said but it was not time to surrender. I used the left feet to kick his belly and my foot released.

"Wow, you're quite strong…" The puffin said "What soldier are you? Assault Division?"

"It's not time to praise me! Come on, do your best!" I tried to make him angry…

"As you wish…" He slapped and kicked me quickly and his movement almost invisible, but I've learnt how to blocked and dodge perfectly by Sergeant. I used the connection between my flipper and his wings and feet. After I thought about his fighting pattern, now I realize that it was just like …mine. So I knew how to broke it, I grab his wings when he slapped me by two direction and I hugs his neck's backside and hit his big beak with my knee. After that he stopped his strike, but….

"AAWWW…" I shouted, my knee felt seriously pain "You didn't tell me if your beak is hard! Aaww, my knee"

"Yes, because I know the weakness of my movement weakness…" What the…? This puffin belittled me… "But you were good on your blocking skill, what's that? The Connection?" That was also reminded me with Sergeant….. AARRRGGHH, Everything just…. AARRGGHH, Damn!

"Hey… hey it's forest not boxing arena…" The tall penguin said… "Let me introduce myself. My name is Kowalski Albert Kowalski. You can call me Kowalski. I'm scholar but ever promoted as soldier, placed on Mortar crew… And this is Hanz De Puffin; he was a soldier from Africa and America campaign. He held the Air Division and Defensive line of America" WHAT? So he's Hans. Well his face become worse than a last time I met him…

"Well, I'm Skipper Joseph Fidelis. I'm the Fidelis of Europe…" LOL, Their eyes suddenly bigger … bigger than their stomach, Haha… no I'm kidding… "I ever took a position in America campaign too… the Assault Trooper"

"Forgive me, Fidelis…" Hans said

"Well, we were looking for a quite large cave like a bunker for a night yesterday. It was a house for famous Veteran, Captain taylor. Do you know where it is?" Johnson said

"Cave?" Kowalski said "You mean that?"

OMG! The cave was already behind our sleeping camp, DAF*Q. The Fog prevents us to saw it clearly… Damn you fog!

"Well…" I said "Thanks … a lot…"

We get inside the Sergeant cave, Kowalski and Hans still waiting outside… The last time I met Sergeant, he didn't seems as sick as now. But now, he was lying on his bed mournful, he was pale and this cave was so dirty and dusty, I know he can't clean it when he was heavily sick… his sick probably became worse…

"Sergeant…" I said "We're back…"

"*cough**cough* you may enter lads…" Sergeant said husky

"You look not good this morning, Sergeant…" I said "Is anything going wrong?"

"Yes…" Sergeant said husky "*cough* my immune system grew weaker by the time, you see?" I just nodded my head

"You better rest a lot…" Johnson said

"Well, what do you see right now*cough*. Mhhmm?" Sergeant said husky "You got the client, lads?"

"Yes…" I said "Rico, come inside…" Rico made his step inside the cave with his psycho style…

"Skipper… comes here…" I get closer to Sergeant and … *SSLAAAPPP! "*cough* this is not the man*heavy cough*! Why you bring me a madman after I gave you my team as your first? *cough*"

"I've told you before, Skippy" Johnson whispered to my ear

"What? But I've inserted the number in your clue perfectly even we did it as fast as we can…" I said

"What code *cough* did you insert?" Sergeant said

"18…" I said

"WHAT?! *cough* the code is 81; you read it on wrong position! *cough* you stupid!" Sergeant said…. Well that was just a technical failure

The situation became silent for a moment…

"Where's *cough* Manfredi?" Sergeant said "You didn't leave him in Philippines isn't it? *cough*"

"He's dead… I know it was a bad news…" I said "We're all sad, Sergeant…"

"How? *cough*" Sergeant asked

"The flying piranhas blown him and that were also caused the Animal Control building explodes to the pieces…" I said

"Speak clearly! *cough* I don't hear you!" Sergeant shouted

"He was dead in the battlefield…" I said "I'm sorry Sergeant… that was my fault, i… I can't be the good leader…"

"Your pardon can't make my First student live again…" Sergeant said with clear voice "Apologize rejected…*Heavy cough**Heavy cough*"

"Did I hear someone coughed?" Kowalski said from outside

"Not now, Kowalski… the situation still heated up…"Johnson said even it was 32 Fahrenheit

"Oh *cough*, no… not problem" Sergeant said "*cough* Please come in…"

Kowalski get inside and sat on the dirty floor and leaved Hans stayed outside, well it was tragic right. Sergeant didn't have a chair. He was a poor man even he was a famous veteran and the best friend of my father… that was the worst part of his veteran life I think…

"Wait a minute*cough* … Did we ever meet before?" Sergeant asked to Kowalski

"… Nope …." Kowalski replied

"*cough* who's your parents, lad?" Sergeant asked again

"I… I'm an Orphan…" Kowalski said "Maybe…"

"*cough* maybe?" Sergeant said "That's weird…"

"Uumm Yes… some people said that I've a parents. My mother dead when I just a little birdie and my father leave me cause by conflict… Maybe because the Siege of Denmark during the end of GW1… Some people said that when my father leaved me, his rank was…" Kowalski said

"Sergeant…?" Sergeant cut Kowalski words

"… Well, how do you guess that...?" Kowalski said "I mean how you know that?"

"Wait, who's the name…" Hhmm, Sergeant became more serious by the time. He didn't cough as the previous words.

"I don't know…" Kowalski replied "But whoever he is… He was the friend of Flipper Joseph Fidelis…" WHAT? That's my father!

"*cough* According to your statement…" Sergeant said "Your father is me… *cough*"

"W... WHAT?" Kowalski said "No… you're joking right?"

"No, Lads…" Sergeant said "Joseph ever lead a team and his team consist of Skjern, Leonov, Me and Aurora… Skjern and Leonov doesn't have a wife, they both haven't married… And according to your father story, that's the same story as mine…"

"…." Kowalski didn't response anything… I didn't know what was he thought, is he confused, sad or angry?

"I'm sorry, Son…" Sergeant said "I leave you alone on that time…"

Sergeant hugged Kowalski gently, but Kowalski didn't hug him back. His face was awkward, he looks confuse or something looks like that…

"But… you're so old. Very old than a particular penguin" Kowalski said "If I count it from my born year and I count my father age on that time. So you must be…."

"…*cough* that's not a problem. You'll know that stuffs soon…" Sergeant said  
Well Kowalksi was successfully cool down the situation here. No, I meant the temperature down became 27 Fahrenheit. The Snow rain was about to come, well I better asked Sergeant to let Hans and Kowalski to stayed here for a night.

"Hello Manfredi… Good bye world…"  
Ebsjerk, Denmark  
04:12 AM: Heavy rain: December 7, 2002  
Lt. Johnson Davis

As the usual, I woke up this morning at 03:10 AM. I had no idea what I did but after I washed my face from my sleepy feel, I started to pray to the God. I'm not the man of religion and I'm not the man of faith, I just wanted Manfredi happy. Yes, one of his big wishes was to lead me to the religion and release me from atheism. But of course, what I did this morning didn't mean I'm not atheist and conspiracies anymore. After I prayed for the first time I tried to look at Sergeant, he was sicker than our last meeting. After I went there and realize if Sergeant breathe was very heavy and he just like dying. My heart beat so fast and I tried to wake up Skipper too…

"Skipper!..." That was the first time I called him Skipper "Wake up, Skipper!"

"OOAAHHMM…" Skipper yawned in front of me… he still looks sleepy"Hey Johnson, What's up?"

"It's about Sergeant" I said

"WHAT?" Well, that's words make him fresher again "WHAT HAPPEN TO HIM?"

"He's bad off…" I said "I woke up and prayed for Manfredi… and when I try to look at Sergeant, he was badly ill…"

"What's… wait, Did you said you prayed?" Skipper asked "… Okay, it's not time for debate. Now, what's the status?"

"He's looks dying…" I said… "Just follow me… and take a look…"

I slide from Skipper's chamber to the Sergeant's HQ where he usually sleeps… When I came to HQ, I found Kowalski was already inside …

"Sergeant…" I said… I stopped my words because I saw Kowalski kept his tears didn't fell down. But I see it didn't help him anymore. I could see what sad feeling he felt.

"Looks who's coming… father" Kowalski said

I and Skipper entered the room with slow and easy steps…

"*cough*Skipper *cough* Johnson…" Sergeant said with huskier voice than yesterday…

"Captain Taylor…" Skipper gave Sergeant a salute and I did the same too… make sure if it was his last salute in his patriotic life…

"It's *cough* a pleasure…" Sergeant said "*cough* for me…"

"…. I see…" I said

"Skipper *cough*, I just wanted you to forgive me… do you?" Sergeant said with husky voices.  
"… Of course …." Skipper said

"Skipper, you came with me as the naughty *cough*and dauntless boy, you also came with no power and no abilities*cough*. And now you showed me the opposite*cough*, now you're Fidelis and you're well trained as your father*cough*…" Sergeant said

"Thank you…" Skipper replied

"*cough* my life isn't longer anymore *cough*…" Sergeant said "Johnson, Skipper… I ordered you to continue my struggle for *cough*the Fatherland*cough*…"

"What struggle...?" Kowalski said

"Following the red light *cough*and keep I stayed behind my shadow…*cough*" As the usual, Sergeant "wisdom" words always confusing "And keep your journey *cough*to the north and to the east…*cough*"

But the situation remains silent and quiet. What's wrong, I have no idea what will I reply those "wisdom" words…

"Don't be sad *cough*…" Sergeant said "Everyone just like a small child *cough* in front of his dead. *cough* whether they're ready or not, they could not escape from the death itself"

"I'll cure you from your sickness…" Kowalski said "You'll health soon and you will stay alive… with us… with your armies… with the glory…"

"No, my time is coming…*cough*" Sergeant said "It has been written like a destiny"

"You choose your destiny, father. Not the opposite" Kowalski said

"Except for the death…" Sergeant replied and nobody wanted to break it…

….  
"Kowalski Albert Kowalski…" Skipper said "We need to talk!"

And then Kowalski followed Skipper to the backroom which I remained here to accompany Sergeant together with his ill.

"Hello Manfredi… Good bye world…"  
Ebsjerk, Denmark  
06:02 AM: Heavy rain: December 7, 2002  
Lt. Skipper Joseph Fidelis

After I went to the backroom, I started talked with Kowalski personally…

"Did you hear what he said?" I asked to Kowalski

"…My time is coming?" Kowalski replied…

"No, the previous word…" I said

"*cough*…*cough*"

"It's serous!" He started annoyed me!

"*cough*…"

SSLLAAPP… It was not time for joking (even I know if he wasn't joking), so I slapped his cheek  
"I don't know! What do you mean? Which one?" Kowalski said with higher voices

"The re…" Before I finished all of my words, Johnson suddenly cut off my words and shouted in panic…

"He's dying…" Johnson said and led us to enter the HQ room again…

I and Kowalski entered the room in hurry. I can't believe if 2 of my relativity die in short time and both of them was two of everyone I loves. Sergeant was breathing heavily on that time; Kowalski set his ear on Sergeant's chest to hear his father's heartbeat. I did the same too and I heard Sergeant's heartbeat became slower by the time. Until the end of his heartbeat, Sergeant took his last breath and finally closed his eyes in the banner of Fidelis.

"Goodbye, father…" Kowalski said "May you happy in the better world now…"

Kowalski became depressed and even more lunatic than Rico's. He ran out from the HQ by shouted as hard as his can. I and Johnson closed our ears and took cover behind the table and chair because a lot of glass things in the rooms were broken into the pieces. I followed him to the outside by brought my handgun too (I didn't mean to shot him, It's just for safety). He became crazier outside; he threw all of the table, vas, chair and everything he saw in his sight. Everything fell apart, NO, NOT CLEANING SERVICE again!

"HEY, THAT'S A RENT CHAIRS… AND ALSO THE VASSES…" I warned him but without my handgun "I haven't pay for these!"

I have yelled to warn him but no response heard… without a wise calculation, I shot my handgun to him as the warning for those rent things, but I realize if I forgot to reload it… Knowing if I aimed my handgun to him, he showed me an anger face and continued sliding to the river… I threw my unused handgun and kept chased him from behind. Until Kowalski arrived at the river bank and he decided to stop. Well, why you don't decide that earlier, Kowalski?

"What are you doing here…" Kowalski asked "Leave me…"

"I…" I tried to reply, I know it was hard for him to know his father dead after one day he met his son again… "I know it was hard… and I know your feel, boy…"

"Oh yea?... Is that so well with your brain weather right now…?" Kowalski said at me right in front of my face with a high voice and his saliva squirted onto my face "Have you ever feel when you just met your father in only one day? Or have you ever feel live alone? Haven't you? I know you live in happy, royally, as the son of Fidelis…"

I tried to be more patient for this one "Honestly… worst" I just said that…

"Lie! I know you Lied to me! You lied as good as Fidelis lied to his armies with shitty propagandas…" That's… really… THROTTLE ME!

I SLAPPED HIM AS HARD AS I CAN "LISTEN TO ME BOYS, I NEVER SEEN MY MOTHER EVEN FOR THE FIRST TIME AND I HAVEN'T ANY FRIEND, I WAS THE FOOLISH BOYS, I WAS THE UGLIEST BOYS WHEN I WAS IN ANTARTICA…" Well, according to his face I think he believed me (especially in "I WAS THE UGLIEST BOYS"… no, it's not funny) "AND I EVER HAVE A FRIEND… A REALLY GOOD FRIEND… MANFREDI AND JOHNSON, FEW DAYS AGO… MANFREDI DIE… BECAUSE HE…" I didn't want to continued it more, even Kowalski will kept listening to me (but sadly, he was not too much)

"… Well, I'm sorry…" Kowalski said "I'm sorry, Fidelis…"

"… I just want to tell you…" I continue with lower voices "… If you're not alone anymore…"

After that dialogue, one of us dares to spoke again. I just realized if there were any people who have similar destiny for me, even it was easier or more difficult. I wish I met another one so I can share mine and so do theirs…

"Sergeant's struggle…" Suddenly those words passed my mind, and I think twice for this "He said that he had a struggle to the north and to the east…"

"Uh… huh?" Kowalski nodded his head

"Let's go there!..." I ordered him… "Go, tell Johnson we have sudden mission…"

"O…" sounds like Kowalski wanted to accept my order but before all done

*CCTTTAARRRRRHHHH* the huge lightings stormed to the ground with a heavier rain followed it…

"Sergeant ordered us to stay…" I said "We better rest first… Kowalski follow me, I'll lead you to your bedroom"...


	6. The Preparation

It's just the preparation of the team to go to the North and continue to the east... so, just read the back bone and you'll get it...

*Most of time our futures are controlled by something in the past... And so about the words of Sergeant. In the moment of the dead, Sergeant spoke a lot words that bring Skipper to move closer to the truth, move closer to the dead and move closer to his past... lonely. Only cause by some un-cleared words that will bring Skipper to forbidden project and now, Skipper will realized... if everything he done and everything he believe... is wrong. He will realized if he's in wrong side for a long time...

"Walking to the truth…"  
Ebsjerk, Denmark  
05:42 AM: Light rain: December 8, 2002  
Sgt. Kowalski Albert Kowalski

Physically I can't sleep last night, the lightning disturbing my central nerve system to rest… and my father imagination still filled my mind. Okay, to relax them all I drank some caffeine from coffee so I can awake much longer. After that I watch midnight TV show, it was blue screen and also has a rainbow. That was bored until I found real action movie, it was about the war, the really great war… I watch thousand or maybe billion of ants have a war each other. Really, but I don't like the soundtrack. It was just similar with rain voices outside. I realized if the ant armies were too many, the battle scene will not over 'til the end of time. So I decided to ask Rico to play a chess (he was already woke up and playing fireworks out there…).

"AAAKKKQQQQ!" Rico grumbling unclearly… "CHEKMATE! (checkmate*)" even he moved his knight with "S" motion not "L" as usual…

"I surprised Rico; you showed me the most modern style of chess game…" I said but Rico just nodded his head

"But, the chess was made in the classical-medieval age not modern. So the rule will keep similar, and you should move your knight like this…!" I showed him "L" motion in the chess board but Rico just grumbled randomly. He moved his flippers everywhere and he moved his beak random mess. It seems like he tried to explain something. I didn't understand what's the random move supposed to be mean, he moved his flipper just like writing letter in the thin air

"You want to write in Latin?" I asked "But sorry I can't read…"

Rico sighed and describe more than before. Now he described something with a real move, he stand up straight and suddenly fell down sprawled.

"You want to break your back…?" Rico still shook his head "You want to fly?" But Rico still shook his head "Ahh… I know… fly?" But Rico seems to be angrier and he slapped my shoulder.

"EUREKA!" I shouted and Rico's eye became wider, hope it would not be worse like before "I know! I know if I can't DESCRIBE IT! I CAN'T UNDERSTAND YOUR ANCIENT DANCE! I'M SURRENDER!"

We were stopped our conversation and also with our chess game. But after that, Rico seems got an idea. He brought an ant, elephant (I don't know where he got it) and wire string. He stringed the wire string to be like "S" and "L" letter. He put the ant beside the "S" letter and the elephant beside the "L" letter.

"TaaDaa!" I know he hoped all of this will over and I can understand what he meant…

"I…" Well, I little impressive with his works. This was the first time I watched a lunatic could make an art "I don't know" I have said I can't read any letter!

Suddenly Rico's face became redder and redder. Just looks like going to explode. Well I thought he was angry on that time, he broke the entire wall with his own head. He kicked the elephant away and the elephant flung away to the sky and the worst was he kicked the ant too. He just acted like a destroyer machine (with Mohawk). But I just sighed and looked at him empty…

"Well, don't be so depressed…" I wanted to guess what's in his mind, hope it works "I thought you tried to explain that "L" letter means large and "S" letter means small. You describe L with elephant and S with ant. So you moved the knight like S because the chess's knight isn't large enough as elephant?"

And this time, Rico's face even became more explode and redder. It seems like his anger will became greater and even that was felt like I saw Supernova in front of my face. He walked closer to me and started to raise his hand, well time to pick up my trauma box… but he didn't punch or slapped me on that time. He just applauded and shouted with his lunatic style…

"Well interesting…" I said "But I have a plan to make the gigantic chess that ever made by a penguin. Well, am I would like to move my knight with "XXXXXXL" motion?"

"… Oh Faraday! I forget what hour is it!" Well, I had a plan to bury my father with tea spoon with Johnson and Skipper "Could you help me?"

Rico tried to help me by watch the time. He rolled his arm coat just like he wanted to watch his watch. But he just stared at the empty arm; well I think he forgot to wear his watch… or it was the invisible watch!

"… Better I look at the wall clock…" I said "The most alternative and simple way to know what time it's…"

"I wanted to look what's the time" but my question about that replaced by "Where the wall clock is is it?" I was wandering everywhere on that morning. Because Skipper told me if the clock was rent and he didn't pay it enough…

I checked under the table "Not here" but I found nothing, I also checked under the ladder, inside the TV, and I also checked around my arm. But the answer still: "Not here…"

"GGAAHH, Where's the wall clock!" I shouted in the living room but right after that I saw something just like an old clock hanged on the wall "What the heaven is that?..." I checked it make sure if it was the clock.

"Oohh… just an old clock…" I said "Better I buy the new one…". Well I threw it to the garbage and thought what I am doing about. Okay… I looking for an old clock…. What?… WHHAATTT!

"Wait a minute… what was I threw…?" It was the clock one, AAGHGH Foolish brain! "Damn!"

"Well, Kowalski what are you doing there…" Skipper suddenly came in from the outside; his body was covered by mud and soils. He also brought a teaspoon and some digging tools. "You forgot our plan? I thought that your thick brain was heavily depressed…"

"Well, Skipper the story is long. It's about the chess, clock and…" But Skipper closed my beak… and he continued said something

"Not time for your bloody story…" Skipper said "Follow me to the grave yard…"

"I back!" Johnson opened the door and *CCTTTAARRRRRHHHH* the quite large lightning stoke on him… I didn't know what size it was; the lightning's light prevent me to watch clearly.

"Well… Sergeant wants you to knock first…" Skipper said with a little laugh

We stayed in the cave for few hours. We were talking about Sergeant's grave digging, and I'm not being there when my father wanted to. The rain was very heavy, even heavier than last night. But there was no huge lightning so we could talk each other clearly. After 3 or 4 hours, the rain was over and I didn't realize that because we were in good dialogue topic… Well, because I didn't there when my father was buried, I wanted to see him now…

"Skipper…" I asked to him "May I visit my father's grave…"

"Yeah Sure…" He replied "Why not?"

We walked slowly to the Sergeant's grave. The road was too slickly and wet, Skipper told me if he was dig my father's grave for a minute after I woke up. I didn't seem to care for that stuff; I just wanted to see my father for the last time. Okay, we almost there. Okay here we …. WHAT THE HACK!

"What the hack!..." I shouted "Is this possible… who dare opened the veteran grave?!"

I was shocked… very shocked. My heart almost stopped and I feel like I wanted to break everything around me just like yesterday!

"What the hell…" Skipper said "Who dare opened the grave of veteran? Even the grave of an Air-Force Captain…"

"Anyone who opened this grave assures will to die to hell!" I shouted "I mean… look at what he doing! I demand for a life sentence for anyone who opened this grave!" But Skipper seems to be not to care to my words… well that was quite offended me…

"Boys, Look!..." Skipper looked found something "The footstep!" Well… nice eyes, Skipper

"Where? Where?..." Johnson set his foot in the grave; he was looking for the footstep everywhere… but, sadly…

"Hey, you just step on it!" Skipper shouted

"Oops…" Johnson said… "Sorry…"

"Hey, I thought you always done everything well… isn't it?" Skipper said to Johnson

"Uumm… Let me thing…" Johnson thought a minute, but the answer was un-expected "No…"

"Skipper… I thing I see some part of the step still remains…" I said

"Johnson!..." Skipper ordered Johnson to go down into the grave to check it…

"Let me see…" Johnson downed into the grave "I don't see anything… Aahh, I see the claw mark…"

"What…" Skipper downed into the grave with I followed him from behind

"Physically, I think this claw mark belongs to reptile…" I said

"For me…" Skipper said "I think it's belongs to the bird…"

"But I think it's belonging to fish…" Johnson… I felt something wrong with your central nerve system "Do you know fish? They're a kind of animal like Lion, Tiger, and Wolf…., Dog and anything with fangs and claws!"

"They're beast. Use "B" not "F" and use "T" too…" I said and I also gave some opinion to Skipper "But by the way, this mark isn't shows us if it was made by the bird. The birds have claws like a crescent… that's used for perched on a branch…"

"Well… I don't have any crescent claw…" Skipper complained "And what do you called me? Mammal?"

"No Skipper…" I said "We were different… a lot"

"Well, that's propaganda…" Johnson said "You remind him about his father…"

"No Johnson…" Skipper said "You just did it…"

"Okay…" Johnson nodded his head

"Well… back to the point… Skipper it's not such kind of war propaganda, but we're aquatic bird…" I explained it to him but it seems he didn't even listen "The crescent claws will be unusable"

"And… what kind of this claws…?" Skipper shouted

"I dunno... but I can assure you if it's not a lizard…" I said "Maybe they can go inside the grave but they can take it to the outside… wel…" But Skipper cut my words

"You give me a lot of explanation. Give me the solution for this problem!" Skipper said

"Are that means you're all agree with fish?" Johnson said

"Propaganda…?..." Skipper mumbled to himself "Bingo! I've found the answer…"

"Uummm Fish?" Johnson said

"Ye… err, NO!..." Skipper replied loudly "I mean MAMMALS!"

"That's it!" I shouted very loud on that moment, he could be quite genius (sometimes) "And Johnson. What's wrong with you? You look like a…. well like a …. I can't change it to words form. It's very complicated. If you know what I think…"

"Kowalski…" Skipper pated my shoulder "The words you looking for is M-O-R-O-N"

"Well, whatever…" Johnson just nodded his head "Looks I found something else…"

"Where...?" I said "Don't say it's a fish step again…"

"No, look!" Johnson took a thin tread. It was kinda short and looks like a hair, but it's shorter (compared by mine)

"Let me see…" Skipper grabbed the thin threads from Johnson's grasp. Skipper tried to observe on it "I need some comparison…" wut?

"AAWWW" He took my beautiful fur! That would be lawlessness on another exo-planet

Skipper compared the strange fur with mine. And I saw if the strange fur was shorter than mine. That was also meant that…

"This fur doesn't come from our own, the Penguin…" Skipper said but I and Johnson didn't response anything. You know, it was clear if the suspect was the Mammals "What...? I just ensure it?"

"We have two clues now… It's not a bird, not a penguin and its mammals. At least that's what we know until now…" Johnson said "And it's dark brown and kinda…. Soft"

"Boys…" Skipper shouted "Do you thinking what I'm thinking now?"

"Uumm…" I thought for a moment "The rain just stopped?"

"Nope…" Skipper replied "It seems like we've found our first subject…"

"Uumm…" I wish no fish "Mammals?" All hail God!

"Yes, but it's hard to find the grave robber. I meant we must find the mammals with black, thin and short fur. But everybody knows if there's so many kinds of Mammals have a similar fur…"

"Don't worry, Skipper. My second DNA Tester is almost complete; just add some screw and this machine will be perfectly complete!" I shouted

"Well, what happen to the first one?" Johnson asked

"It was failed because I didn't have enough screw on that time…" I said "And I decide to make another one that doesn't… need… a… screw…"

"Sounds Legit…" Skipper said "You said that it's need some screw to complete..."

"OH MY GOD!" I really forgot that part. Sometimes you're really clever, Skipper

"Why so serious?" Johnson said "You have some…"

"Sadly I don't have any screw…" I know he would ask for that answer…

"Kowalski…" Skipper shouted "Option!"

"Wait a minute…" I took my options board; I used it to calculating or maybe draw something… something that you just don't want to know… I didn't know why but suddenly…" Uhh… Skipper you remind me about my father…"

"…We're all sad about that…" Johnson said from inside of the grave "Sorry then…"

The rain still downed and the chill was freezing our dialogue. Maybe I abstracted my father a lot on that time, but I realize if that would not made my father live again. That's not logic, but whatever the effort is… my father shadow kept wandering in my brain (That's quite freaking me…). Hhmm, wait I got something in my mind. Well okay it was my father again…. FARADAY! I got it!

"THAT'S IT!" well that was quite surprised Skipper and Johnson"Do you remember what my father said… in the moment of the dead?"

""Following the red light *cough*and keep stayed behind shadow…*cough*" I said with several (great) visualizations "And keep your journey *cough*to the north and to the east…*cough*"

"Well that's realistic Sergeant's words…" Johnson said "Not cause by the wisdom words but you know… your visualizations are great…"

"Oh… but what's the meaning of "following the red light"?" Skipper asked

"I… I don't know…" I replied.

"Well I don't know what kind of wind entered my head but…" I and Johnson took a look to talked Skipper "Perhaps we must go to the north and continue to the east…"

"Ready!" Johnson rose up his flipper

"I'm, Skipper!" I said with same hand position…

"AAAAQQQQ!" Who's else… it must be Rico…

"OK boys; prepare your backpacks, your briefcase, and your gun… your vomit pocket…" Skipper ordered "We are all march on 22:30 PM, FOLLOWING THE RED LIGHT!"

Well, I immediately slide to the main cave, leaved Skipper behind. I will prepare all of my needs and that was means it's just the end of the beginning…


	7. Everything is Connected

_ Walking through the freezing snow and chilled storm without any aim or objective was just a worst thing to do for soldiers. Un-Cleared... Un-Offical... Un-Expected mission that lead Skipper and our relativity to his fate were just already started. Now... We got a clue, just find the Answer 'Who's the murderer' and 'What's all about' may be the meaning of all Sergeant's words... The mystery was just started... We're hiding to the north... and east... and then we see the red light after we walked under the shadow... _

**_"Johnson right behind you, Manfredi…"_**

**_Ebsjerk, Denmark _**

**_22:22 PM: Cloudy: December 9, 2002_**

**_Lt. Skipper Joseph Fidelis_**

2222 hours; we were all already to go then, and I had a good and bad news. The good news was we could only put our supplies to Rico's stomach; so we didn't need any briefcase or even the big backpack to carry it (That was means my wallet safe once again). And the bad news was Johnson suddenly heavily ill, I didn't know why & how but his temperature suddenly heated up and he began to breathe heavily. I putted all Johnson's problem to Hans, he also knew about medicine and technologies besides sniping while I prefer focused only in military. This night, I brought my sick Johnson from Sergeant's cave to his own chamber. I Hope Hans could control it easier and quicker because it was close by Hans's chamber (Hans's chamber was the biggest)… right in front of it…

"What will we do now...?" Kowalski asked (But I don't know he asked to whom…)

"Kowalski…" I replied him "You've repeat that words 7 times since 0611 morning. If you continue to beef about, you can't make him suddenly woke up again isn't it? So, why you don't find the solution or explanation? You're genius, right?"

"Skipper, I focused to physics and mathematics this year. Two years again, I'll learnt virology and biology from Hans. That's his promise" Kowalski replied "And I'll be perfect genius as f***" (I think he said flux)

"Well, I'll go to Hans's chamber…" I said to Kowalski "Stay here when I'm going…"

"Skipper, wait!" Kowalski called me when I made my first step outside the chamber "Why you don't use Walkie Talkie?"

"Walkie talkie?" what… what's that...? Walkie = walk & Talkie = talk… So, walk and talk… hhhmm, weird words…

"You can call everyone who has it too from the distance…" Kowalski explained "It's just like a wireless radio that we usually use at war. But it's more portable, lighter and… cheaper, of course… that's why I prefer it, it safe my monthly salary. Here try it!"

Kowalski threw me a Walkie talkie. I picked it up and try to talk with it… I tried to talk while I walk randomly in the room… well, just like the name 'Walkie Talkie' = 'Walking and Talking' "Hello…He…" but even I hadn't finished whole of my words, Hans already opened the door...

"What's happening?" Hans said with his medical kit in his grasp "Am I too late?"

"…Oh God, it's quicker than tank radio..." I mumbled "And that's for damn sure!"

"I heard your voices from the outside…"Hans said "Who sick?" Hans took a look at the lying body on the bed and walked towards him… Hans checked the temperature with his weird stick and check the heart beat with 'freezing tools' (Really, when I'm in America they used it to check my heart beat and it was chill my chest, I thought it was frozen my heart… heheh, but not)

"As the plan we planned that we planned before, we will go to the north tonight" Kowalski said "And this is also the order from Father (Sergeant)… but….."

"Keep your trip!" Hans said while he still checking Johnson's heartbeat "I hold this boy!"

"Are you sure with that?" I asked while I walked towards Johnson's body. Well, was Hans could hand this alone…

"Yes, I'm sure!" Hans replied simply

"Well… if that so… we will go…" I replied worried "Maybe… maybe next morning or next…"

"GO!..." Hans shouted "GO AS HE SAID, FOR SERGEANT, FOR FIDELIS'S ORDER, AND FOR DENMARK!"

"Oh… Okay okay, we are going!" And on that time… we decided to leave Johnson in Hans hand…

**_"Varde…"_**

**_Varde VI plain, Denmark _**

**_08:12 AM: Light Snow: 40 November 2002_**

**_Sgt. Kowalski Albert Kowalski_**

Last night, we decided to continue our journey to the north… and to the east. We've prepared everything but we realized if backpack wasn't too useful, because that was our first time to use "Rico multipurpose belly". It's higher in capacity and it was more portable than any backpack that we ever met. Sadly we were in short supply of fish, Skipper and I put our fishes in Rico's belly and I hope his acid wouldn't digest them to the pieces. Based on my first hypothesis, looks like I know how it was gone and replaced by the bones. I thought that was HCL's job, well… Rico should train his belly anytime. He must be able to control his belly's HCL (Well, weird order. Known it's very impossible even for me). This morning, Skipper told me if we were get close to the nearby village (If you mind it's like a line of buildings and houses, you're wrong). This village called Varde VI, the veterans' families' home. The wife, the children and the relativity of Fidelis armies were gathered here. Sadly, the plague was coming from last 3 month ago. So one by one, many families were leaved this village, but not at all… few of them immune strongly so they were all able to life here… even for whole of life…

"Prepare yourself boys, now we're hiding to the ex-veterans village…" Skipper said while we kept sliding on the snow hill "Just keep your step to the north and keep your eyes watching in the woods… everything that crawl, crouch and walk would try to shot on your heart and eat it for the game night. The flying boys usually train here and their bullets may strike to your head…"

"AAWWQQQ!" Rico mumbled, seemed like he imagined what Skipper said too well… in this case, 'Imagination create Reality' motto wasn't used…

"Hold your position, boys…" Skipper suddenly stopped his slide "I heard something…"

We stopped our move here and our beak kept closed… kept silent. Our ear (even we don't have any ear lobe but actually we have a pairs of ear) kept attention to any movement around us. I didn't hear anything but weirdly I was looking for it too and… even I didn't want to found one. But wait… I heard something, mostly like a rust fan sound (really it was just sound like that), or like a WW2 plane (I know Skipper was thought it)

"Rico, weapon…!" Skipper asked Rico while his eyes kept locked to the sky that covered by the trees and few snow… so do I. Rico spitted out a weapon to me and I felt my flipper grab it but it was not time to saw what it is, I just put my flipper in the trigger and kept ready to pull it.

"INCOMING!" The fan sound (or the plane, whatever ._.) became louder and sounds like it was going to be closer and closer! I tried to shot whatever it was, but when I pulled my trigger I realized that it didn't shot a bullet but…

*PPFFFFTTTT

"What? Hairdryer?" WHAT? Rico spit the hairdryers to us, I didn't realize it!

The plane (or fan, whatever ._.) crashes to the ground but before we've seen this plane (or fan… whatever) crashed, we've seen somebody ejected from the plane (okay, it was plane not fan)… But I could assure that it was not Penguin, the beak was just weird. It was bigger than usual so I was afraid that it wouldn't friendly at all…

"It's not time for Joking, bag boy!" Skipper shouted "Come, spit my luger, grenade, crossbow, whatever! Quickly!"

Rico spitted anything he had in his belly (He brought the underwear in his belly too… LOL… hey, the penguin don't war underwear… so the underwear… AAGGHH, Keep away from dirty mind! It's just an under shirt 'ooohhh'). While Rico spitted anything he had in his belly, I just holding my safety handgun (luger) and watch for the enemy that we suspected (the guy who ejected from the plane, we still didn't know if it was the trained soldier or even the enemy). But it was impossible if the enemy passed the fortified line of Denmark, it was hard protected and heavily to break… The Anti air, Machine gun nest, Tower, Outpost, Gate and Soldiers were there to protect the perimeter). But until now, I didn't get anything but the sound, the sounds of the step moving towards us.

"Skipper, I got a movement from 12 o clock" I said then

"I know…I know" He continued looking through every side; make sure there was no enemy moving to our positions "Don't panic… I said don't panic, keep quiet and don't make him know our position here if you still want your head stick to your body…"

But the sounds of the stepped grass became louder by the time. Sounds like he knew our position, he made his move towards us quickly (while the ordinary fidelis army always hiding slowly to assassinate someone or break enemy formation). I felt my coordination system had got some error, my feet made their step backward itself even my brain didn't command it. And the worst part was I wanted to pee but there was no closet here… but luckily, I brought one empty bottle (What's wrong? It was just for emergency)

"Come on Rico! Spit weapon!" Skipper whispered Rico while Rico continued to spit anything he had "Come on Rico, I don't have many time as you" Skipper seemed to be more afraid seconds by seconds (as long as the steps sounds still heard) Skipper started to slapped and punch Rico's back in order to help Rico spit the weapon quicker (but I remembered, Rico didn't put a crossbow in his belly… maybe…)

"RICO! Remember where you put my crossbow!" Skipper yelled became louder and louder… hey, that was his own order to not to be panic isn't it?._.

"Skipper, don't make a noise…" I tried to warn him but he was not care about "He's walking towards us!"

"RICO! LET'S LAUNCH ON MY MARK…" Then, that was what I called Skipper's super shout… BlAAMM…BBLAAMM…BLOOMM "1…2…3 ! GO!" Skipper punch Rico's back harder, and it looks like he got something. A hairdryers… many hairdryers, but it was not the worst point. The worst point was all of it was rent… Oh... I got the worse than it, Skipper didn't have to paid it all

The sounds of the step were close enough to indicate if the enemy was nearby us. Then, I was in defensive stance. My flipper now already in the trigger, ready for shot… HERE YOU GO!

"Ahoy, Fidelis...!" Hey, it was Hans. Well he was the only one who made the sounds "Do you miss something?"

"Uummm…" Skipper replied confusedly "Do you mean 'miss someone'?"

"No, I don't…" Hans replied "You forgot your crossbow at the desk!" and then Hans threw the crossbow to Skipper.

"FLOATING TAXI! My dear crossbow is back!" Skipper hugged his crossbow and even he also kissed it gently. That was a lot of creepy for the "Great Fidelis" I think "Hey, If you're here how about Johnson?"

"He's going to be fine. I just leave him for a few moments to send your crossbow. Hope you will not get crazy if it's gone…" Well, that was happen "He just needs to rest…"

"Well, if that so…" Skipper replied "Hey, You bring the arrow too… don't you?" Skipper realized if there was only one arrow kept stayed in his crossbow…

"I'm not your elephant friend, dude…" Hans replied with a little laugh "I can forget too… I'm puffin…"

"Rico…" Hans said "So … you want to move?"

"What…" Rico replied with his husky voice

"Well, there's a lot of house tool here… you must be move, right?" Hans said "I mean move your home…" Well, there was so many hairdryer lay on the ground… and it was colorful, unfortunately… and rent, don't forget it!

"Well, what are we waiting for boys…?" Skipper shouted and continued his walk "Let's move out… The Veteran village just a bit more on 12 o clock"

"Skipper, wait…" I shouted "What about these house tools? It's still disarray on the ground…" I suggested waiting Rico swallow back what he was spit off…

"Don't mind these entire mommy tools, boys, whose need a hairdryer in a case for this mission…" Skipper said while Rico just shy while chuckled with his small grin "Anyway, Rico must have a diet too…"

**_"The Murderer…"_**

**_Varde VI plain, Denmark _**

**_11:14 AM: Cloudy: December 10, 2002_**

**_Lt. Skipper Joseph Fidelis_**

After 3 hours sliding on the freezing snow at last, we arrived at the small colony of the Fidelis's people. We didn't know what we will do then because our mission was unclear (and un-official one). The main objective was to hiding to the north and east, just it… I still wondering what's that supposed to be mean, are we just walk full of time through the snow, pass the rain only for hiding to the north. Naahh, Impossibru, we would meet the sea too. But everything I thoughts were change when I heard an old woman cried loudly, that was quite bothering my mind. I changed my slide straight to the sounds where the cry coming from…

"Hey… Hey you hear that?" I stopped my squad

"I don't hear any sound, Skipper" Kowalski replied

"It's a cry… a loud cry" I said "Coming from 11 o clock… Let's move" I guessed that this cry was coming from the north-west "Follow me!"

We slide with our belly through the snow 'til we arrived at the small cave (that's usually used for public home). From the outside, we could see the old woman cried to the dead body.

"My daughter…" the old woman cried to the small corpse of young penguin, probably a girl. There were so many bloods around it; I couldn't saw it much longer… I wanted to vomit… that was why I ordered my team to prepared vomit pocket "My poor daughter…"

"What's happening here?" I asked to the old woman "Massacre? Assassinate? Genocide? Invasion? What, just tell us…"

"It's hard to tell… but I hope soldiers like you and your team… can help…" Old Woman said "Last night, there was a big moon… the very big one…"

"Yes… it was. That was a super moon…" Kowalski cut the old woman words

"And my daughter spends her night for…"

"Of course, the moon was interesting to see. Especially for hubbub ladies…" One more Kowalski's cut…

"My Daughter slept outside from this cave for…"

"Right, the Supermoon…"

"Let me Finish, *****" Poor Kowalski. Well actually the last words wasn't currently bad language, it was unclearly so I censored it. But whatever she said, it sounded not too good.

"Well…" At last, Kowalski surrendered "Go on…"

"My Daughter slept outside from this cave… but in the morning something strange happen" The old woman said "I saw she was already un-breathed, she died tragically… very sadist one" The old woman said to me and my squad

"May we look at her…?" Hans asked to the old woman

"Yes, of course…" The old woman replied

Hans opened the cloth that covered her body in order to observe it… make assure that there was no something strange like time bomb or nuclear material in it… I think…

"Oh My God, It's not good…" Hans said. I saw the corpse had an opened scar on his left chest, the much opened wound until I could saw the ribs or maybe I could touch it… "Skipper, this corpse doesn't have a heart. Look at this…" Hans show me the interior of the chest; I saw there was no heart inside… just a flesh called Pericardium left there… the murderer must be release it first before took the heart

"Kowalski, Identify...!" I ordered Kowalski to take a look to this corpse "Why the murderer took her heart?"

"Well Skipper, the heart and other internal organ contain a lot of good protein and some fat. Well, so heart is nutritious and everyone knows it… Wow, this murderer has a nice lust" WHAT? Well, that was a lot of science words that made us freaked out… "Uuummm, am I wrong?"

"I really-really hate you, tall boy" The old man said to Kowalski

"Kowalski, what do you got from this corpse!" I asked to Kowalski; hope there would not be scary science words out again out from Kowalski's beak.

"Hhmmm… Let me see…" Kowalski tried to check the corpse "There's 3 stab wound, well the stab wound are deep enough to touch the bone… It's indicating that the murderer move slowly to her and stab her suddenly …or… maybe this lady knew who's the murderer and let him move slower to her… There's no skin… no blood under her flippers, it's indicate that this lady didn't countering back… or couldn't. But anyway, I still don't know why this lady didn't scream when she stabbed"

"Oh really? So what's the method, it's not possible to break the rib without harm the heart… and in fast… don't forget it" I asked him

"In fast?" Hans said to me

"Yes…" I replied "That's what all murderer did when they down in action. Faster are better isn't it?"

"Well Skipper, I suspect the murderer didn't use the knife or machete…" Kowalski explained "He must be used something heavy and shaped like a bait to break the ribs… He started to cut off the left side of the bone and he continued his method to the right. I know it because the wound in the bone has deeper structure in the left than in the right"

"WOW, I never know that you've investigate skill like that, Kowalski" Hans said to Kowalski… Kowalski continued to observe on it, he seek it for something strange everywhere. Then suddenly he woke up and showed something to me.

"Skipper look, I got something…" Kowalski showed me a thin red fur… quite smooth too…

"Wow, it's mean that whoever killed her must have a red fur…" I took a look to this fur… hhhmmm, this fur was as smooth as another one that we've found in the Sergeant's grave. I stand up and walked outside the cave to breathe some fresh air. I needed to think about this with fresher mind. All of these incidents seem form a pattern. I suspected that the Sergeant's grave robber was the same man with the murderer of this woman. But without any proof, I can't guarantee if it was true or just a kind of shitty conspiracy.

"Ma'am, have you ever seen a man with a red fur around here?" Hans asked to the old woman, we closed the observation on this corpse. We had enough clue and information to continue our trip (or maybe investigation).

"An Otter with a red hair, he stayed in this village for few days and he seems to be a doctor or scientist. He often did his experiments here and all of them impressed us a lot. He also told me that he's hiding to the north" The old woman said with Danish accent

"Do you know his name?" Hans asked again

"No, he didn't tell me the name…" The old woman replied "He just told me he's hiding to the north"

"Sounds like we got a 'Cheese Krauts' here, boys… I can taste it" I said "but the smell isn't good and it's fell in my nose. Let's clear it, move to Skjern!"

"Don't leave!" The old woman halted us; he prevented us to continue our journey "What will I do now?"

"You can…. You can…" I seek an idea so we could continue our trip "you can bury your daughter"

It's Skipper Joseph Fidelis signing in… We got a mammal murderer with red fur; he was the one who took a heart without anyone could saw him. But only two things that freak me out, he was hiding to the north and he was mammals, the perfect ingredients for Sergeant's words explanation.

**_ "The one armed mammal…"_**

**_Skjern Riverbank, Denmark _**

**_13:44 PM: Unknown: December 11, 2002_**

**_Sgt. Kowalski Albert Kowalski_**

Now, we had our first objective; find the otter with red fur. Yea… after a long time trip, at last we got an objective (even it was un-official). We also knew if he was hiding to the north but our conversations last night said neither, Hans said if he told the old woman if he was hiding to the north instead he had a plan to kill her daughter. That was meant that he was lie. Hans thought if he said he was hiding to the north and he was lie, it was done in order to fool the old woman and the old woman couldn't find him. The otherwise, Hans thought that this otter is hiding to the south; to Ebsjerk. But Skipper will was un-changeable. He said we already have a fixed objective, a clear objective. So we would go there. But Skipper's words weren't felt with such logic reason as Hans's clever mind.

"Well, here we are…" Hans said "Wait, where we are? We have crossed this snow plain for more than 3 hours and there's no road in sight?"

"Hhmmm, pine tree…" I said then "Pine forest tree everywhere… this is not a sign of civilization. The percentage is 0.88401%... or 0.88400%"

" DDAAHHH! Foolish human government! Why you don't make at least small road. So the people (hey, he's puffin (')) could know their way!" Hans mumbled and added by nodded Rico as sign of his agreement

"Keep calm boys. Careful with your words, they're watching us now…" sound like Skipper's paranoia again… "With their 22 satellites, they could spy every time and everywhere we are at…"

"Looks, the river!" Hans yelled while he pointed his wing to the quite large river ahead…

"Good Eye, Hans!" Skipper said and we slide quickly towards the river…

"Great, this is Skjern riverbank… we've made it!" I said. We were sliding through the side of the river, but no sight of the otter; just a fishes in the river and the flying bird on the sky… no more.

"Well, there are no otter here…" Skipper looked around him with Rico's binocular… actually it was Manfredi's own binocular

"Skipper, I have two explanations for this…." Hans said then.

"Hey, I'm the explanator one!" Hey, he steals my job!

"This is my turn, friend. You can take another one…" Hans replied to me with small grin… "If there's any more heheh… No… I'm joking"

"Uuumm Okay…" But anyway, he was the one who assist me in my scientific research

"Skipper, my words were right. He's hiding to Ebsjerk…" Hans said "To the South!"

"And… another explanation?" Skipper replied with his Un-satisfy face

"FF…." Well, what's that… is it cryptex?

"FF...?" Skipper set his curious face "What's that?"

"It's Factor face…" Did he say FACE? "You know… The Otters are afraid to face your face… so, there are no otter here… you know, I suspect that your face contains some kind of radioactive substance… hey, have you visit Chernobyl, Skippy?"

"Hey… I made that joke! " As usual, Skipper asked Rico to slap… "RICO!"

*SLLLAAAPP

"Hey, corporal … My rank is higher than you!" Hans shouted and well… I never heard Hans angry as well just like that moment

"Well… you're right." Skipper said "You may slap him back" WUT?

*SSLLLAAAPP *SSLLLAAAPPP… well, Hans slapped even harder than Rico's slap… and it had a bonus, 1 slap bonus

"HEY!" Rico yelled… He seemed angry to Hans. Heheh, I could see it 'It means WAR'. That's written on Rico's expression. *SSPPLAASSHH *SSSPPLLAASSHH… oh wait, that's a salmon (actually one colony of salmon!). Maybe I could ask them (and after that, they will go to take a trip in my intestine. Bruahahahaha). *SSLLAAAPPP*SSLLAAPP… wait, is that any salmon's colonies again? Oh nope, that was just a slap war. Great Slap War I, between Rico and Hans. Well no time to watch a war, maybe I must asked them then… the salmon I mean…

"Hey you!" I called one of them "SShh… Come here!"

"What's up, Fascist?" One of the salmon (with the longest body one) swim to me… but wait, what did he said?

"Fascist?" I really confused by that word "But I'm not NAZI…"

"You're the Order of Fidelis isn't it?" The salmon replied my words angrily "The only one who started the GW1 and GWII… you know why bro, they said 'If the Penguins do not learn from the history, they will doom for trying to repeat"…

"It's not the time for debate, okay. Listen, we're looking for the Otter colony. Do you know one?" I said but this Salmon reply was un-satisfying… "Just one…"

"Why… you want to invade them…?" I have said it._. "Murder, Torture, Burn, Chop their Head?"

"No, I want to fry you in front of them. I will share your flesh with them for dinner and I will make sure you will keep alive in the moment of your dead and I hope it will not as simple as I said! UNDERSTAND!" This salmon really-really makes me angry; I wanted to aim my luger at him!

"…. I don't know any otter colony but if you go to the west… you'll find the abandoned zoo…" well, I think he was surrender "The red zoo with the big gate… and small windows"

"Wow, thanks…" don't forget a big grin: D

"Not you're welcome, fascist…" Now, I really wanted to eat it.

"Whhooaa Whoooaaa… who said fascist?" Skipper suddenly came after watch as the judge in the Great Slap War I… "Oh… Did you speak with this goldfish?" he pointed his flipper to the salmon…

"Uumm Skipper, this is Salmon…" I said…

"Your flat friend just f*cking smart…" The salmon said but slowly

"The outside costume always fool the foolish, Kowalski" that's words stab my brain "This fish maybe undercover become a salmon. Everyone knows if Goldfishes are fascist spies. 'Forgive me, Skjern. But I tell the truth…'" Well, Skjern was a German Weirmarcht… before he brainwashed…

"Did you called me fascist, fascist?" The salmon replied simply… but sharply

Without any words left, Skipper took his crossbow and aimed it to the salmon…

"Whhooaaa, Skipper. Cool down…" I slapped Skipper's flipper and luckily Skipper hadn't pull the trigger. So the arrow still remains there. "Listen, that's a zoo just in the west. We can go there and seek for the otter"

"That's sounds good, boy. Now call other boys, you want leave them here… die in slap war? If not, so do it!" Skipper asked me to called Rico and Hans back, but when I'm back to call them … I realized if their face became redder than the red color itself. Well you must try some mama cosmetic, which will make your face bright again… or redder (if it contains a lot of mercury)

We continued our journey to the west; we're hiding to the abandoned zoo. This evening… 1822 hours, Hans said to me that he ever know the otter that was become a leader of the zoo since the zoo bankrupt some month ago. He only had one arm and he had his left eye blind. Hans told me a lot about him last evening… his military experience (He was a soldier before became a doctor), his family and his relativity, on this evening, Skipper took a trust to Hans's story… because that was only Hans who known about him.

"We made it, friend…hah!" Hans shouted "12 o'clock. Red buildings"

At last, we've arrived at abandoned zoo on 1910 hours. It was already night, so this situation makes this place became strange place and even stranger than Froslev Prison camp, a Denmark famous prison… The buildings were large and most of them colored red. Many of the walls were already broken and a lot of cage that already opened. The woods and the walls seemed to be burned… looks like there was a big war here… perhaps here was the battlefield in GWI or GWII

"What kind of zoo it's…" Skipper said "It's seem like… like ….like zoo… or worse"

"I ever had a mission here; my lieutenant ordered my team to invade Ebsjerk River. But it's not a kind of conquest, we faced the revolt here…" Hans said about his experience in 7th Sniper division of Fidelis's army. "We cut the water supply to this zoo. So there was so many animal die in thirst. The rest of animal become a cannibal, the neighborhood laws were leaved; they ate each other until the zoo bankrupt and we deemed if this mission was over. The revolts had been defeated without any causality and without any bullet wastes just some flamethrower and artillery… instead their bullets were wasted, that zoo ever used for Military training and weapon armory for rebellion… so when the water and food crisis knock down the zoo, the soldier used it to kill each other… over the food"

"Then…" Rico rolled his eye

"But there was still remained one tough general. The otter, he survived without water supply. He always ate the vital organs of his habitat mate even with his loyal army's own. One of the organs was heart, and this heart was belonging to strong man. After he ate it, he became a strong one… well, I don't believe in high fantasy story but this otter could survive in the extreme weather without any food or drink…. This man's name was Manfred von Visberg, he is Nordic"

"Nice effort, but I'm not afraid with that story…" Skipper said with his luger still in his grasp "I prefer your story about the End of POM shows, that was really freak me out… really, I can't sleep for 3 weeks"

"This zoo is large enough…" Skipper said then "But sadly it's not large enough to memorize. Boys, we split up!"

Hans went with me and Rico with Skipper; we were sliding through a lot of cages and places. It was very…very creepy because the corpse and dead body still remains and they were not decayed. I know why, because this chilled weather made the decomposer bacteria couldn't growth in this situation… and the zoo was far from the forest, so the oxygen supply wouldn't enough to decay something. The explanation was it was hard to decay in this weather and on this ground. Maybe I ever saw the sketch of otter internal organ from many human's book, but since this moment… I realized if many reality that I leaved behind. And I also imagine how the competition between the animal of this zoo progressing, just like NAZI's concentration camp ; but this is live, of the survival to the fittest. The only one who victory in this nature is the survive one… not the strong, the Dinosaur and Mesozoic era explained it. Okay, back to the point, in objective to search "one-armed otter" Hans talked a lot about this zoo again.

"Can you imagine, friend…" Hans said while he still sliding on his belly "I mean after a weak without drink, freeze in hunger and there's only we stayed alive. What will you do? Even both of us carry a weapon"

"I don't think your taste good…" I replied simply "I mean… I will die sooner if I eat you. Well, that's better than die slowly in suffer"

"Good to know…" We just chuckled for a few second and right after that something made our head turned around

"…. Hans, Kowalski. Come over here, we got something. I'm right in 9 o'clock from you, over…" Sounds like Skipper talked in our head set and sounds like he got something there. I hope it was not a part of his paranoia…. Then, we continued sliding to Skipper and Rico, we would take a look what they got there.

"Hey… What do you got there?" Hans yelled even with his headset

"It's a pond and maybe an otter's pond…" Skipper said "And look that's an entrance. Let's go inside!"

We went to the interior of the entrance, and this dome was looks like a cave. Yes, the otter's cave; But there was no guestroom (well very un-polite dome)… hey, who need guestroom when we entered someone house without permission, and even no invitation. Okay back to the topic, we crossed few rooms before we arrived to the room that stopped our step. It was quite large room but there was only one table and chair in it. We moved closer to the table and we found some paper with a drawing. No, if you imagine if it was panorama or Manga; you're wrong…

"Skipper, take a look!" I said "It's a drawing" Skipper look at the drawing while Hans and Rico look at another paper. Looks like they were sign a peace treaty…

"It's beautiful…." Hans impressed with those drawing, I could see it "Magnificent" Well, and I don't see anything in this paper but the Anatomical drawing. The body sketch with its internal organ. I never seen it that wrote by an otter before, instead I'm the genius one. Well, it was better than the real body with the internal organ that lay on the ground.

"So, it's what he done…" Skipper's face was changed. He looks angry then "He scalping his armies body to know what's inside?, And to observe it in order for knowledge!"

"Oh God, I must take some of this…" Hans said "It's my treasure…"

"So… its reason why he opened Sergeant's grave?" Skipper's anger became smolder "Well, the good reason… the good one to being KILLED!" Wow, I never heard Skipper anger just like that

"So, you said… he observe it?" I said confusedly…

"He's Lunatic! Monster!" Skipper shouted "He's worse than communist pigeon that start their brainwash method in Bolivia…" Well, we also did that in Yugoslavia… we brainwashed many priest there…

"No Skipper, this man is a genius…" Hans replied "He can cure anyone faster and healthier than we ever seen before. This otter will make his race arise once more! He can make a change! The change of history same as our kind do"

"But he's mad! Possessed by devil, he declines the peace treaty by put his dirty job to our Sergeant" Skipper shouted became louder by the time… even he didn't realized if he was in the stranger home. Treaty? Well… some month ago, the invasion route in Middle East and America were stopped cause by armistice between Mammals and Fidelis's order. We needed to develop our technologies (especially Nuke 0_0) and the Mammals needed to recruit more partisan and build their village after our artillery barrage crush them down.

"But these papers are the sign of future!" I said "Its light bedazzle my eyes!"

"Are you listening to me?" Skipper yelled "If the man decline the treaty that will make the armistice finished and the war will arise once again. And if it's done, don't ever talk to me when I kill all of mammals in my grasp"

"But….." Hans tried to oppose Skipper's word by his and… Rico tried to use his own way…

"SShhh…." Rico make the situation become quiet, well we shouldn't make the noises in the stranger home.

"….. The peace treaty or Sergeant isn't the good reason why the other race shouldn't advance their technologies as well as us…" Hans said "But according to these papers, this man seems like think like human do…. And anyway we're not chasing the madman or psycho, perhaps the pioneer…"

*NNGGEEEEENNNGGRRRKKK* the opened door's sound

Somebody open the door! Hold steady!

"What're you doing in my house!?" the otter said with his single-arm. He set his fighting stance and he aimed a gun at us. We knew if he shot one of us, the other will counter it …. Even crueler, knowing we were a soldier of Fidelis. Skipper and Rico prepared their flipper for hand to hand combat while I and Hans were aiming our rifle at him. He tried to freak us out with his gun and his hand. Yes, maybe his arm quite muscly, but its only made me creepy "I'm not only having one arm….. But 4 cerebrum…"

"What the…?" Okay, that was quite scaring me a lot "That's impossible (even it's beautiful). That would make a great complication if you have 3 _corpus collosum_, 6 parts of brains, and 3 cerebellums and branched…."

Well he seemed doesn't like my argument. When I'm complained and I didn't aim my rifle at him. He threw his gun and pulled my riffle to him. He swung my rifle just like a club and he hit us with the end of my rifle.

"AAAAAHHH!" All of us glanced off cause by his swung and….. My rifle and…. My argument

"AArrgghh, I felt he's harm my liver…" Hans said with dreadfully pain around his belly… I knew that feel bro, the rifle hit your belly at the first before all of us glanced. Well, here we are… my rifle was in enemy grasp and Hans's rifle dropped when all of us glanced off…. And the worst part was both of us didn't prepare our handgun on that moment…

"Rico! Split the smoke screen! Use your smoke grenade!" Skipper ordered Rico to spit out the smoke bomb. Well, I hope not hairdryer again…

"HHOOOEEECCCHHH!" *spit out something… YYEEAAA, that was not hairdryer again. But wait it doesn't looks like smoke bo…. DAF*Q!

"Uuumm… thanks…" The otter said confusedly "But you see I hold this rifle. Anyway, thanks for your gift… I… I'm already sated"

Rico spitted out Skipper's favorite catfish! OH GOD, Skipper would be in very-superb-great super- anger! (In other simple words, Doomsday…)

"No, that's my CATFISH!" Skipper yelled at the lied catfish

"Uummm… Are you yelling to me or to this fish?" The other said although his hand still held my rifle.

"ENOUGH!" Skipper took his crossbow from his back that already has an arrow in it. He continued aiming to the otter, but not for a long time… "This is my present!" But the shot was accurately pierced deep… in his belly

*SSTTRAAATTCCHH *

"AARRGGHH!"

Now the otter can't do anything to freak us more. He dropped my rifle to stopped his blood flowed more. He removed the arrow in his belly (Well, he was tough enough… I think) and flees to the interior of his main house (not a cave).

"Chase him!" Hans shouted and all of the penguins slide to catch him, but Skipper turned around to put the catfish back with his beak "I never forget you, my catfish…" He said gently…

"Skipper, come on!" Hans said from far distance "I will give you a truck of catfish! But quickly, chase the otter NOW!"

"Hey, I'm the leader!" Well, I wouldn't complain that words…

"Okay…okay I'm going…" Hans replied "But there will be no a truck of catfish…"

"Okay…okay I'm going!" Skipper replied slower… well, the catfish was the only one who won this debate… Congrats!

1910 hours, in the interior of the house, we met three corridors that lead us to the different direction and one ladder that lead us to the second floor. Well, this house was just like a labyrinth. But the Animal Control Office in Manila was better, sadly someone destroy it and took one of the prisoner. The local government suspected terrorist…

"Looks, more blood over there…" I said while I pointed my flipper to the 2nd corridor "And there too!" And I pointed my flipper to the 1st corridor too…

"Let's split up!" Skipper said "If this labyrinth is circling alike, one of us must wait here. Make sure if the otter cross the same way again…"

"I'll stay here…" Hans picked up his fallen rifle and said it…

Skipper and I seek for our target through the 1st corridor while Rico went to 2nd corridor. Way by way, tunnel by tunnel, we cross many blood trace there and I guessed Rico too… we've found many drawing and books, and most of this about the anatomy of animal… Otter, reptile, bird and many others …. But even we thought we were going farer from our start point… at last we made it, I mean we back to our start point… but Hans wasn't there…

"This is our assembly point where we get started…" Skipper said "Hans should already knock him down…" And suddenly Hans seem like walking down through the ladder.

"Hey, that's Hans" I said "Where's he? The otter must be here…" And right after that, Rico finally came to where we stand then.

"I… I don't know…" What? That was very un-expected answer! "I'm going outside for a few minute to make sure he's not escape from this home… I'm going to assure that this otter still trapped in this house"

"Hans sometimes… you're really-really SMART!..." Skipper said

"Uumm... Thanks?" Hans looks confused when he replied it

"But most of time you just looks like a flabby shrimp with no brains mutant just like in Siberia" Skipper said then

"Uumm… thanks?..." Hans replied confusedly "But look, I found the ladder that leads me to the second floor. If he used this ladder when I'm checking the outside, he must be trapped up stair now"

"Let's move!" Without any words again, Skipper said like a fierce sea lion… well, it's usual…

"You mean…" I don't know what it supposed to be mean, so I tried to moved my feet just like dancing and suffling (Hey, I'm the pioneer!) … "You mean like this...?"

"Okay, repeat my recent words to Hans about mutant shrimp for you…" Skipper said "Well hell, Go to the up stair now! Now do you understand?"

I just nodded my head and go to the up stair as he asked. Wait, something missing… Oh, Rico. He left behind me…

"…" Rico seems tried to say something "Ladder?" perhaps he wanted to ask whether he would use the ladder… uumm, weird question

"No Flying birdie!" Skipper said "We can't fly… no plane, no fly"

"Copy that!" Rico gave him salute and split out the Jetpack to fly directly to the second floor. Well, that must be hurt but it was great way to go up stair… I knew what it was mean…

I went to the up stair with the ladder with Hans while Skipper left behind. I didn't know what he did there but it seemed like he abstracted. For Rico, I don't know what happen then with his Jetpack. After a lot of stair-case we've passed, finally we found the strange door that may lead us to the Otter; because it's the only one room in the second floor. Wait I heard something….

"AAHHH!" IT'S RICO WITH HIS JETPACK SKIMMED FASTLY TOWARDS US! Well, don't worry. Because just move few inches from here… I will not got hit by Rico with his jetpack

*CCRRAASSSHHH!* Rico crashed the wall and after 3 minute in pain… the wall finally cracked and Rico's head still intact

"Wow, Rico…" Skipper said "Your last shout just sound like a Cyborg Homeless washed by water" Those Skipper's words made me confuse, especially with the end…

"Homeless or Cyborg, Choose one!" I said, yes it was confusing with Cyborg and Homeless in one word.

"I mean Cyborg Homeless, boy! Have you ever think that many homeless mice are actually a cyborg that developed by secret organization?" Once again, Skipper's paranoia… I don't know where he gets that really secret information…

"Okay… whatever…" That was even more confusing than the last words before…

"Get the door open, NOW!" Skipper shouted to Hans

"Yes!" Hans slapped Rico's belly and took the spitted Satchel charges (A Bomb like dynamite but it's able to stick on things to explode it). Hans set the satchel charges at the locked door to blown it so we may enter the room… "The Charge is set. Get the safe dist…."

*BBBLLAAAMMMM*

Aawww, the satchel charge had blown before we've to run… Good troll, satchel charge… I think you broke my foot…

"Aawww my foot…" I shouted "No problem, as long as this is not the brain injury"

"Aaawww my lymph…" Hans shouted too "Aarrrggg. It has been hit two times… Aaww"

"Rico… take care of Kowalski and Hans… I'll go inside! You copy?" Skipper ordered Rico to take care of me and Hans. He spitted out medic kit and healed me… but not with Hans, well I could assure that he was in great pain. After few minute, I felt my foot getting better. So I tried to wake up and walked inside the room. After I went inside, I found something worse than the dead corpse lay on the ground… it was the otter… hanged just like a huge key accessories. Then I felt just like be in Dakota horror movie…

"What the…" I said and Skipper suddenly turned his head to me after he checked the hanged corpse…. I think he was surprised…

"Kowalski! You almost stopped my heart! Don't do that again… that's criminal if you live in 1623 at Yogya…" Skipper said but I didn't care what he spoke about…

"Skipper, do you realize what is it?" Weird… weird… weird and always weird things that I found in that day…

"Oh…" Skipper seemed like got something on his heads "A huge hanger… that steals my arrow… look at his hand…" Skipper took the arrow back to his crossbow from the otter's grasp. I think he took it off before he hanged himself… but why…

"Skipper, I think you're also a mutant shrimp like me and Hans…" I said… yes of course, he was committed suicide. This otter hanged his neck… I didn't know why he hanged himself. Well, great method anyway… he blocked the airway through the Trachea so he would be out of breath sooner… Well… smart boy. And I also found something on her neck… it was five stab wounds.

"So this is the death of Lunatic…" Skipper said "Let's make everything better than you expecting… mammal!" Skipper took his Stielhandgranate-grenade and implanted it into the wound where the arrow was pierced… "Fire in the Wound!"

*BBLLAAAMMM* And the grenade blown inside the otter's wound just like a kamikaze bomber… and this one was the worst than all, I mean when the otter's body blown to a piece… it also blown many blood, flesh and…. Aaarrgghh, Rico I need your vomit pocket!

"Rico… your turn….. To swallow those papers…" Well I saw so many anatomical paper there… well, I think this home was a paradise of anatomy "I hope your stomach can't digest cellulose…" And Rico just nodded his head


	8. Raised with scholar, March with Generals

_ Everyone involved in the mystery is never be the ordinary man... as long as the mystery isn't the ordinary one, and this is it. So about the suicidal otter, he was not just a doctor or amputee cause by some accident. Major Skjern, the veterans from German plains were about to explain everything about everyone who involved here. Since we met the one-armed otter, Our mission will not be un-official or un-cleared anymore. It's all ...for Sergeant... and for truth... Waiting to see the red light as he talked before..._

**_"Confirmed Rumour…"_**

**_Berlin, German _**

**_02:22 AM: Light Rain: December 12, 2002_**

**_Lt. Skipper Joseph Fidelis_**

After many bloody investigations we've done yesterday… finally, we got a pays. I secretly promoted to be the officer of one Fort in Germany… can you see… I'm officer!... Well officer… officer… okay… I'm waiting… still quiet… I know you don't care… that's usual… nobody cares. Alright, back to the topic. Today, I and my team (without Hans, of course. He still in Ebsjerk to take care Johnson and… his lymph) moved to Berlin HQ. I promoted to be one of the officers in the fort (even I'm still lieutenant…), Kowalski promoted to be Master Sergeant and Rico be Staff Sergeant. Actually, our invitation here isn't just for rank promotion but we were here to tell Major Skjern about the tale… the otter's tale.

"So… the murderer was the otter…" Major Skjern asked to me while he kept reading to the report file that I gave…

"Absolutely yes" I replied simply

"How do you know that?" Major asked again

"We found of the murderer have a small fur with thin texture on Varde plains, 11 December at morning…" I replied and Major took our "suspect" hair and he tried to check on it carefully. Seems like he didn't put a trust to the hair… and to me…

"Are you sure this is the otter's own?" Well, I knew Skjern was a thorough person… and he also ever be the German's interrogators during GWI. So I felt like being interrogated when he asked me something… even he's not angry, really…

"Maybe… but the hair seems like a fur, so it must be closely to mammals" I explained and I tried to fiddle it between my flippers (Just like a detective). And I realized if my flipper got some red color… perhaps paint. Ohh.. Was that mean the murderer undercovered. Well, I didn't need to tell it to major… I would remove from officers and that was bad thing… "Are you suspecting someone else?"

"Yes…" Major said closed the report file "But he doesn't have a hair or even the furs…" Major took some secret file and documents from the table. He opened it one by one and he checked all of them. He looked like looking for something.

"Aha! This… please takes a look…" at last he dropped a document with a lot of paper with someone handwriting on it.

"Science found a God?" That's the title of one of those papers

"Yes…" Major said simply "These papers were written by a great man, Alexander von Antarctic… the pioneer"

So… I continued to read it…"_A lot of people said that the gate of science and truth could be opened as large as it could by replace the God as the point of the life…_" That was only words that written in the first page… then I continued to the second page "_But I'm not sure if this replacing is the order of science and humanity or just an order of freedom and out of rule. Yea I know, if we discover deeper and deeper we can found that many things even almost everything could be explained by not just by 'will of God'. But that's still 'almost' but still not reach everything and never will be. We may remove the God and its Religion from the life's role if everything can be explained by science, but the fact is not, the science finds a lot of weirdness from itself…_"

"Wow, that's a real scholars words… heheh, not a fake one…" Kowalski said but I kept continued reading to the next page… the third page.

"_The evolution and live systems are the weirdest of all. Lamarck said that everything in this world must have a nature selection before… But the main question is 'how?'. Lamarck said too if some kind of species endangered by predators they'll involve in Nature Selection. For Example, Rabbit developed their ears in order to hear any movement would come. The question now is 'how long?'. In fact that the predator were coming before they develop it or in other simple words, they haven't develop the ear. So it was very dangerous for the Rabbit's existence. It must have a very long time to develop something complex without any error like this. And one species that impressed me is our enemy… Human. In evolution progress, Humans were developed from standing ape. They developed their brain. The main question now is which factor? Predator? Why don't the apes developed their paws or teeth, why must brain? Was their body known if they develop their brain, they will be stronger? There are no connections and if it's true… How the witless bodies known the complex part like this? How sciences describe it? There's so many other weirdness… from small thing like T-Virus concept until the bigger things like fertilization process. Who knows? Only the great one who construct this complex live system without any mistake…_" Wow, nice writing I think … But I very didn't like the font style… I couldn't read some of them. And there was so many biology term… I can't understand it. Maybe Kowalski could help me with that…

"Well, back to the point…" Major took the papers and continued his spoke but unfortunately it continued quiet again. Major looks like confused and maybe looking for matching words… or he looking for question… oh, interrogation time again

"Well, what's the name?" Major asked to me… well, name what

"Alexander von Antarctic isn't it?" I replied confusedly. Well, he must be knew him if he showed him to me.

"No, I meant the murderer…" Major said "The otter… got it?"

"Oh, his name is Manfred von Visberg, he is Nordic…" I explained about this otter "And also scholar… we've found so many drawing in his home… most of them is anatomical drawing and the rest is physics formula…"

After heard to my words, Major Skjern suddenly stands up and walked to the filling cabinet. He searched for the document and finally he took one of them… this one was white colored and there was an 'Enemy File' words on it…

"Hhmm Page 13 …Corporal Manfred von Visberg… he also fought on GWI at Pointe, France as the German support army that assist the French defensive line… 6 June 1996 (6-6-1996)" He stopped his reading and wore a glass on his eye… and then he continued to the next page. Well, the font was very small on the next page… I couldn't read it and I still wonder what the purpose of this. "And we also join in the campaign of Africa…"

"That was the biggest campaign on the Africa ground…" I said

"Yes… because it was the only one…" Major explained detailer "3, 2 million Danish's Great War Infantry… died in vain… We were defeated by Desert folks in one year"

"Oohh… Okay… but everything changed now…" I said "The Turkish's Great War Turkomans has captured all of the north and east Africa within two months… and now they're in campaign of Persia and Holy land…"

"Right … In the Battle of Sahara, we faced the large forces of united desert folks. We faced so many camels, snakes, scorpions and bugs…" Major said with his German accent "Von Visberg was our prisoners of war; we forced him to fought in our side. Von Visberg was the Assault Infantry in front line together with another prisoners… At the end of the battle, Von Visberg badly wounded by the scorpion sting in one of his hand…"

"I sure you thought that he must be dead on that time" I said

"Yes, Indeed…" Major said "But he was a strong man. So we brought him and another prisoner to our ally nation, The Crescent Ground of Turkey. We went there to heal all wounded prisoner and brainwashed them all. We also rest there for few weeks; I personally waste my time in the local barrack but Alexander Von Antarctica spend most of his time at libraries, universities and a lot of worship places. Few days next, I back to my duty. I didn't hear any news about Von Antarctica after that, the last new I heard was he disappeared without a trace. After the mammals treachery, Great War I finally ended with the mammals victory as the result. Von Visberg went back to German with all of his Turks knowledge. But few days next Von Visberg escaped to Denmark, I didn't know what the reason was. After few months, I heard if some people said Von Antarctica wasn't disappearing before Mammals treachery, he was on duty in Invasion of Kiev, Russia. He wrote many articles about science, math, theology, religion even politic there…" After all of those words, Major closed the document's cover and released his glasses. He continued walked to the outside of the HQ towards the quite large garden beside this fort. Wow, I never thought there was any garden beside the military fort… it must have a meaning of its construction…

"The Immortality of Energy, The Miracle of Number, The Assault on Happiness, The ET existence and the Science found a God…all of them have been written right here…" Major showed me a small bench in the middle of the garden. When I sat here, I could see the beauty of the garden from here prettier… but really, I didn't interest too much with girly thing like that "The Easter Veteran said that Von Alexander lost his spirit of war after he went to Turkey. He changed his principle and he started research the soul by killing… his men"

"Well… you talked a lot about this lunatic… and hero. But… what affect on me?" I asked

"You've ever met him once… or twice… or even more than that… Sergeant Mac Taylor told me about this, you still a baby-birdie, innocent, weak. And you've met the heaven once… and this man has given some of his life and your lungs started breathing again… Now, he's inside you!" Major Skjern explained

"What…" Well, I was shocked when I heard that… he really-really helped me, but I was called him lunatic… and "Why… why he do that…?"

Suddenly Major punch my head with his flipper (usually slap, but today was different) strongly and shouted

"HE WAS YOUR FATHER, BOY!"

**_"The only survived…"_**

**_Manhattan, US_**

**_02:43 AM: Cloudy: 30 June 2002_**

**_Pvt. Marlene Carolene_**

The defense line of West Flank finally fallen, and here I was… Still in the conquered Aquarium, hiding behind the shadow… of table between my dead relativity. Within few month, I kept stayed here breathe the stink smell of my sister… my mother… my grandpa. Then, I was crying… crying all of day… crying for my father. I didn't know whether he was still alive or not. If he still alive, I knew he still think about our family. Then, I was understood… Understand why the world wasn't beautiful enough as I hope, because you're not the only one who thinks the same…

*NNGGGIIIKKKK* Door opening sounds

No please… not the Fascist again…

"Oh Shit… Looks what nature done each other…" Okay, it was not the fascist… so I tried to looks outside. I saw some armed humans wore a blue and black jacket with 'FBI' letter on it. I knew they're not the enemy…

"Don't ever tell a media or anyone about this…" One of the humans said "If they ask about it, just tell the robbery just happened here…"

"Got it" Few of them replied with their radio… but it was kinda smaller. Those humans wandered everywhere. It seemed like they were looking for something… or observing this place. And they also brought a camera…

"Looks, I got something…" One of them said and took me with their hand…

"Hello, pretty otter… You okay?" The leader of these humans carried me on the back… of course, I couldn't reply anything from him "Tomorrow, I will bring you to your new habitat…" WHAT? NO! AAGGHH, NO … I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE MY FAMILY HERE! THE FASCIST WOULD COME HERE TO CLAIMS THIS PLACE! I WANNA BURRY THEM!

"We must leave here…" The leader said to another human "The Fidelis maybe set a trap or send a sniper here… and few hours, they'll claim this place… they'll bring their armored division here…"

"Why we not fight them back?" the another human said

"I don't want the media know about this problem" He said "The public maybe in worry… extremely worry as high as fuck…"

After few dialogue next, I put in the cage and they brought me to the cargo car. I felt this ground shaking and I felt the car was moving… leaving my family… please forgives me… I hope the Penguin that helped me felt the same suffer as me, lost all his relativity in one time! AMEN!


	9. Crescent Ground's dust : Anatolia

_ Turban... Gun... Dessert... for the first time, you must see 'Terrorist image' in your head. But no, It's Turkey Fidelis's order, who wore a bandana of Crescent moon... Turkey's Fidelis, the vast nations that already to launch a wave of conquest through the Africa, middle east and Persia... and are about to conquest whole Asia. But we were went here not to see any bloodshed or conquest, but to find the answer for the biggest questions in the 2nd Fidelis head. How his father lost his faith here, Why his father lost his faith, What's the relations between all the clue... everything getting clearer by the time, but... we're not just 3 here... _

**_"The Journey to the East!"_**

**_Ebsjerk, Denmark_**

**_12:22 AM: Cloudy: December 13, 2002_**

**_Lt. Skipper Joseph Fidelis_**

MonsterTruck42 signing in to radio… okay, it's already on… okay…

Really, I have difficulty sleeping last night. I just slept on this morning at 0800 hours and it cause by Major Skjern words yesterday. So… the GWI ended cause by my father. It was not cause by his disappeared so the men lose their morale… but it was because my father was possessed by the 'curiosity' spirit and started to kill some men. The Danish's government chased away him, so the men lose their morale knowing if their leader was gone so they may lost many front in Europe.

Today, I asked Major Skjern to let us to go to Turkey. Why I went there? Right, because it was the land where my father lost his faith. The only one answer was placed there… and the only one chose was to get there and seek for the answer was the only one option. Major Skjern called Rico and Kowalskki to accompany me in the journey to the Crescent Ground (some said if Turkey is Crescent Dust). Rico, Kowalski and I have prepared what's our needed… food, tent and again, Kowalski asked me to brought a lot of vomit pocket (He was rather crazy on that time, he rejected the meat as the last lunch). But when we were about to ride my armored car, suddenly Major Skjern halted me…

"Skipper…" Major shouted from distance "Come here, boy"

Without any words I spoke, I came to him

"In the journey, I want you… to use this on your left flipper…" He gave me a short bandana with Danish's flag on it… but the different was at the cross of it. The cross of this bandana was silver colored… well a little glamour for Fidelis wasn't a problem at all "It will protect the wearer… Your father made it and wore it himself… he wore it through many campaigns…" Well, I just wore it on my right flipper and get enter the armored car with Rico and Kowalski… without saying good bye, I was going…

"May that protect you… on your way to the truth…" Major spoke from the distance…

Day by day, I crossed many placed through Europe… from the small place to the large-damn area. I passed through the beautiful Rhine River, the beautiful Austria plains, the long roads of Hungary, The thousands roads of Greek (Really, we getting lost there and we couldn't ask anyone… so we interrogated few mice… and of course brainwashed them) and finally, 1434 hours, 24 December 2002... Our sacrifice finally repaid. We had arrived on the ground of Anatolia and we continued our trip to the east directly to Lulemburgaz Barrack. Sergeant said that this Mid-East folks was quite different from us even they're our allies. He said that you may die there cause by your stress because you couldn't follow the manners there. So learnt quickly or die quickly… same as in Aars Barrack

**_"The Crescent Korps"_**

**_Lulemburgaz, Turkey_**

**_16:10 PM: Light Dust: December 24, 2002 _**

**_Msg. Kowalski Albert Kowalski_**

Since I came to Anatolia 2 hours ago, I saw many interesting stuff about this land; the ground, the terrain, the cities, the buildings, the peoples and, other stuff. We went to the border between the Anatolia and Greek with jeep, of course we borrowed it from toy store nearby because our armored car was out of fuel (The borrowed words is more polite than steal, I think). And I didn't understand why the store keeper still not allowed us to borrowed it, perhaps we used their toilets too long or we broke their windows (3 windows, they only have two but I broke their glass door so it would be more dramatic as in Hollywood film… aww, a glass piece scratched my back!). In the next 180 minutes, the sign of Fidelis's order could be seen on a random building. This building was a WWI Barrack and now it became… well, GWII Barrack. If I count our average speed and our distance to Lulemburgaz Barrack, I could estimate we would arrive on…. Well… two second ago… and now three… oh four… okay five… six…

"Okay boys, nice Europe trip, huh...? Like panorama's assault and kapoo!" Skipper said "Okay, we finish on the jeep. Come on boys!"

We downed from the jeep without any Turkomans soldier opened the door (even for the Fidelis? well… great ego…). I didn't mean if we wanted royalty… but Skipper was a 2nd Fidelis. He must be respected anywhere and everywhere by those who wore a banner of Fidelis on their right flipper as well as Danish people. The worst part in the barrack was there was a lot of Turkomans, most of them used Turban and few of them used the helmet but the problem was not that. But when we walked to the HQ, the soldiers around us always looked sharply on us, seemed like they were suspicious to us. If there was any handsome one, that must be… my notebook (What… is that a problem? I can't said Rico or Skipper was handsome, I'm not a g*y to everyone and to myself). Enough for face, back to the topic… we looking for the main HQ everywhere through the barrack and as usual many eyes kept watching on us even some of them followed our way. Perhaps, we looking for the HQ for almost 4 minutes (It was 240 seconds more, dude!) and one things that shocked us all, the HQ was just in front of from our jeep parked… DAMN, they must replace it to underground because we wouldn't parked it underground!

"This is it… *hosh*" I felt Skipper very tired on that time, so do us "Here's the damn HQ! Hell! Let's get in!"

We entered the HQ and there were so many soldiers inside, even more than outside. They were looks different than the outside soldiers; they wore an armor not a uniform as Danish's Fidelis army wore. We walked to the corridor until a guy who wore a red beret and turban cloth wrapped on his shoulder came in front of us; he prevented us to entering the main hall…

"*May Peace be upon you*, brother…" He said gently even for his 'fierce' face "What do you want in this HQ?"

But Skipper didn't care of him. He continued his steps with showing his sword as the sign if he was a leader of Fidelis. But not a permission that he got but few armored Turkomans that already besides us blocked our way by aiming their weapon at us (Their weapon kinda different than Danish's)

"_Kâfirler bu duvara girmek için yasaktır..._ (**_The Infidels are forbidden to enter this wall…_**)" one of soldiers said "_Silahını bırak!_ (**_Drop your weapon!_**)"

"_Tam olarak zimmi Kâfirler dışında Kâfirler..._ (**_The Infidels except Dhimmi Infidels exactly…_**)" The red beret said to us "_Bu duvar içinde, sadece Türkmenler ve Azab bir silah taşımak!_ (**_Within this wall, only the Turkomans and Azzab carry a weapon!_**) So drop your sword, your handgun, your rifle and… crossbow! And grenade too… the vest too, makes sure there's no time bomb inside… your tall friend helmet… your fat friend stomach… and… well, I think that's enough…"

"AAKKHHH!" Rico…He won't follow along this magpie anymore. We already tired by looking for this HQ and what next? Is that any problem? Cause by that, Rico hit the soldier with the butt of his mini flamethrower. Skipper won't just idle and looked at Rico fighting alone… Skipper helped Rico by swung his sword to the Turkomans but the sword still packed in this leather. For me… I helped by strike the soldier with… my notebook… what, it was better than idle…

"AARRGGGG!" We were all yelled and shouted but there were 5 soldiers that we faced and all of them well trained as us… but well equipped. Of course, they could beat down us easily… except Skipper, Skipper still stand up while I and Rico already knocked down. And the most impressive, he didn't get a hit.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?!" The penguin with red beret said to Skipper "_Yani ister sabit top oynamak! __**(So you want play hard-ball!)**_"

"I'm Lieutenant Skipper Joseph Fidelis II, The Danish Fidelis leader! I'm the third son of Flipper von Alexander isle!" Skipper said with piercing voice "Satisfy?"

"Forgive us…" Just it! Well, why you don't give me new notebook… It was broken by your soldier… looks! The handsomeness was gone! *cry*. Okay then, he leaded us to the main HQ. Well, the HQ inside the HQ… in there, we met someone with a very similar face to Skipper's. The only difference is their eyes; his eyes are Hazel while Skipper's are Blue. And he also used Turkish Helmet while Skipper… didn't use anything on his head but a Liutenant cap…

"_Mahmud, yeniden postacı sorguya?..._ (**_Mahmoud, you interrogated the postman again?..._**)" the man said with Turkey languange, Ooohh so the red beret man name was Mahmoud. Looks like he was middle-east… hey wait, Middle East Penguin? The world is just f*cking sick now…" _Ama değil mi görünüyor ... Bana süt adam getirmek ..._ (**_But, it seems you don't… you bring me the milk-man…_**)" The man said while he kept writing the random document with his feather pen.

"_Hayır efendim, biz bir misafir var. Avrupa bizim kardeşi ..._ (No **_sir, we have a guest. From our brother of Europe…_**)" Mahmoud said and the man with Turkish helmet seemed surprised and stopped writing. He put the pen down and he extended his flipper as the sign for a ring of the hand…

"_Türkiye, kardeş hoş geldiniz_ (**_Welcome to Turkey, brother_**). Here's the port where the Fidelis's order weapons developed and created. Here's the port where the Elite Turkomans and Azzab trained. I'm the leader of this HQ, so please introduce you, brother of Europe…"

"_Jeg Lt. Skipper Joseph Fidelis, The Fidelis Europa_ (**_I'm Lt. Skipper Joseph Fidelis, the Fidelis of Europe_**) Here's my friend who assist me to come here… Rico blue and Albert Kowalski…" Skipper said politely

"May peace be with you here…" The man said "_Mahmud, Taşı bizim silah geliştirici laboratuar ve Riko ve Albert zombi virüs uğursuz geliştirici laboratuvar göstermek!_ (**_Mahmoud, show our weapon developer lab and Zombie virus sinister developer lab to Rico and Albert, Move!_**)"

"_Başüstüne efendim ..._ (**_Aye aye, sir…_**)" Mahmoud said "The tall and the Mohawk… follow me; you will be in nice trip…"

"Fidelis, you with me…" the man said to Skipper while I get out from the HQ room to the way of lab… well, the lab sounds good for me… or maybe the weapon sounds good for Rico…

**_"The Curiosity may kill you…"_**

**_Lulemburgaz Hangar, Lulemburgaz Barrack, Turkey_**

**_18:22 PM: Cloudy: December 24, 2002_**

**_Lt. Skipper Joseph Fidelis_**

We were already come to Asia, Middle East, Turkey, Lulemburgaz… Actually, I wanted to seek about my father life's role here. Since he went here, he lost his spirit of war and started to do whatever weird. Cause by that, we've defeated by mammals in Great War I, but before I asked him about it, he asked me to show around this barrack for a moment. We've visited most of the buildings; the Barrack, the Main Hall, Weapons Armory, Artillery Depot and finally we just came to the Hangar… well somewhat arrogant…

"Two weeks ago, we were finished our first atomic bomber and some jet fighter… We named it B26 Bomber and Mostaheeq Jet…" Well, that was impressive while we still using old and rusty plane, they already got a modern plane. But their tank was not too different at all… the P3NGUIN tank was the greatest tanks in the field battle!

"Well, you've show me a lot of your amazing technology and military…" I said "But you haven't told me what your name…"

"Heheh… But promise; don't shock when I tell it to you, brother…" I nodden my head, I just imagined many Arabic name like Asad or Asar or Asaf or Asal or Asad or Asah or Asam (That's Indonesia term for 'acid'). I don't know, but I started to think the name started with Ibn or Al… Well I just guessed his name "My name is Skipper Joseph Fidelis I… in the Turkish name, I'm Skipper Yusuf Fidaliz…The Fidelis of Middle East! The 2nd son of Fidelis" WHAATT? Holy Burger, That's name! Am… am I dreaming? If it was true, so he was my…

"That's means…." I was very shocked! Well, I broke my own promise

"Yes, I'm your brother… the 2nd son of Fidelis!" I was too happy on that moment; I couldn't hold it much longer. I hugged him as strong as I could; I front of many jet pilots! I hugged him, anyway… I didn't shy anymore… instead; I heard some Jet pilot's words…

_"Hey, Ali…" one of the pilots said "You remember what Rusif talking about airsick…"_

_"Eerr… No…" the other pilots said (its Ali… I knew his name from the dialogue)_

_"He said you not must be on air to get a lot of airsick…" the pilots said again_

_"Yea… and…" the other pilots kept looking at me…_

_"Looks like he was right…"_

_"Indeed…"_

"Uumm… Bro… brother, you could break my ribs…!" Oh sorry, so I released him from my hugs…

"Okay… now how will I call you?" I asked "Skipper name is mine and Fidelis is our father…"

"Call me Yusuf or Brother…" He said "Right… I sure you went from Denmark to here not only for wandering this barrack, right? You must have a real reason why you're here…"

"Yes…" I said "In GWI, my father… umm, I mean our father and his team went here to heal and brainwash his prisoners armies. But after he back, he started to be weak and lost his spirit of war… he also started to murder or do whatever weird to do for Fidelis after that…"

"That's terrible… what's a matter?" so He asked me back…?

"Hey, I asked you. Don't ask it back to me…" I replied

Yusuf thought for a second, after few seconds later… he finally said…

"I know the right place for this… follow me" He leaded me to somewhere else, I didn't know whatever he thought but I knew it would help me… after he leaded me by sliding through many way and many road, he stopped at a place, a really-really high placed with billboard written… COCA COLA?

"What's wrong? I'm thirsty…" Yusuf said "You know this American drink isn't as bad as they said…"

"Well, I'm here looking for answer… not a mini cola drink…" I said…

"So this is the answer for my thirsty… isn't it?" Yusuf said and he offered me a bottle of Coca Cola. I won't take it, make sure it will not getting much longer again…

"This is not funny, brother…" I said simply and look angrily to him… but he just kept silent and kept drank in to the end… I just kept my eyes sharply to him and I kept became speak less on that time. And then he offered me again but with no words…

"Oh thanks…" Well, I rather thirsty too…

After a lot of time we wasted there, finally we went inside to the quite large library beside the Coca Cola stands (UUGGHH, Why you don't tell it sooner!)…

"Okay… science, philosophy, history, math… oohh I hate math…" Yusuf searched the entry he wanted. He threw every book he rejected from the library; some of them hit my head. But don't wory, my head shape was compatible for this situation "… This is it, the biography entry!" Yusuf seek for our father's biography, even the Math, history and philosophy consist more subject than biography but the biography shelves was biggest than all. The math shelves was taller than 2x Kowalski's body and the Biography shelves was taller than 2x Math's shelves. If Denmark had the big library and started to learn… it wouldn't be too difficult for the conquest of the world just in one week…

"Let me see…" Yusuf walked over the ladder and seek for the book we seek about "I'll seek it in Danish part… hhmm, Mac Taylor Douglas, Johnson Davis Wells, Manfredi Ivanovich Patrenko, Heey… it's you… Skipper Joseph Fidelis II… hey wait, I found something… Flipper Joseph Fidelis… here we go! The Biography of 1st Fidelis…"Yusuf downed from the ladder and brought the book with our father young photo with young Major Skjern, Sergeant Taylor and Lieutenant Leonov… LOL, Lt. Leonov's beak was still covered by bandage… They were in team when the GWI occurred.

We read it a lot until our eyes getting redder and redder. But it didn't broke our curiosity to know what was my father… his birth, his childhood and his teenager was similar to me… all of them filled by lonely and suffering. Well, now remember what Sergeant said in my first military training 'Suffer will make you stronger…' And we also knew my father's first carrier (The shocking part was my father was a cleaning service in German before he got an interest to knowledge), Great War I, Propagandas, and after that… we found the explanation about the end of Great War I

"_The Great War I ended in 1998 with the main factor such like the fall of great front Sahara and Royal army in Kiev…_" That was a similar word with 'our armies defeated in Libya and Russia'. "_And the other factor also came from the Fidelis itself, after he went to Turkey… he seek for the technologies to improves his armies strength and prevent most causalities. He learnt about Tactic, Strategy, Weaponry and the most was RELIGION… especially about the soul, he started his argument if the soul was the key of the life time. So if you have length or even many souls… you could live much longer…_" we turned to the next page and we saw a picture of lot of corpse with opened chest "_Sadly, his arguments were rejected by many professional Turkish scholars and especially with many Muslim Imam and Christian Priest… he started to observe and research it by consume his own army souls…_" Okay, now the problems showed up. It was the part that freaked me a lot…

"_And time made everything getting worse… there was so many dead veterans in war that their souls were consume by their own adjutant. The recruit to regular soldiers were lost their morale quickly, and the front of Kiev easily knocked down by Mammals Orange Army… after they knocked down the fort of Kiev they assaulted many port such as Seelow and Berlin… after few month in the shade of war, there was nothing stand between Orange Army and the Heart of Denmark; two month later The Mammals front in French, Spain and England finally rising against the Fidelis. So Denmark was siege in many ways, from North by England… from South by French and Spain… and from East by Russia. They were revolted because they side were changed to Humans…_"

"So that's the explanation why our father flees to Antarctica…?" I asked "Next!" We continued reading to the next page.

"_After the Fidelis gone and Denmark fallen, many penguins wanted to avenge their defeated… they were spread a lot of Propagandas in order to rehabilitation the name of Fidelis. Few Danish scholars still seeking about the souls, so most of them live much longer… but they're forbid to consume the armies or penguins soul. They were turned to consume Mammals soul than each other, which was more humane… and…. and…_ I think it's enough!" Yusuf suddenly closed the book hardly "I do not want to read it much longer… "

"Brother, you must be strong… this is for father… for family!" I tried to calm him down and continued read it "Try to search, why he lose his morale during a war? The soul don't affect too much… I think…" Yusuf considered it for few minute and at last, he decided to open the book back and continued search about the topic. After few seconds, finally we found it… the page 666

"_He lost his faith and morale for battle after his victory during the battle of Greeks… that was war between Penguins and Mammals against much kind of birds and lizard in many waves of attack, the battles took 7 hours for whole war scene… The Mammals ordered to be the first wave and they were lose and all of them dead in battlefield. But the army of Penguin with famous strategy 'Lyn', got a big victory… but the Fidelis didn't showed his face in the party… the explanation still un clear…_"

"Skipper, I still not understand and even more not understand knowing if he lost his morale after victory?... heheh… and that was a big victory, the battles which took full 7 hours" Yusuf seemed like thought about something. He kept his beak closed until he finally started took some words… about this topic

"In the battle, he killed a lot of animals… it was not beautiful enough to saw there was an only penguin that remains in the battlefield…" …and… "Our father was a scholar… not a soldier. He was the man of humanity not bloodshed. Perhaps… perhaps he imagine… imagine if the world just like that… if he continued his fascism and the world just like that… his beautiful dream to bring the glory to his kind replaced by the worst dream of being alone in the world… There was only Penguin… the world just like un-colorful as before, only black and white with few yellow… That will cause a real fear so…. Yea… he lost his morale in every battle after that…"

Now, the questions already answered and my head felt a lot of headache after I heard if all of the problems were started from our side, from side which I fight for now. On this time, I lost my morale of war as well as my father was…

"Coca Cola...?" Yusuf offered me "Want you?"

"Oh… thanks…" After that, I get out from the library with my brother and continued wandering this large barrack again. Yusuf showed me the science laboratory, university, the weapon depot, the great mosques, the apothecary and the best part was 'Public bath'. It was free to wash or took a bath here, I never imagine that the race of desert Penguins would be so… Amazing… The Denmark government didn't show anything but conscription and army recruitment. But I couldn't stayed here for the long time… perhaps the Coca Cola helped me with my mental thirsty but my thirsty of curiosity still not cured here…


	10. Death of the Greats

_ Now nothing could stop us to follow the truth until the red light seen, we're had enough clues to indicate that the 'Soul Project'; the forbidden project that lead by Fidelis itself; still exist and still developed. Perhaps this was the message of Sergeant... went to the north and continued to the east. well, we have done it all... But our steps closer to the truth would bring everyone who helped us until we're arrived at this point in terrible danger. And no-one helped us with that, except the greats and the Turkey Fidelis. Russian... Fuhrer... Yusuf... Even they will leaved us with just a name, but they still trying to helped us... and this far journey, will lead us back to the start point (Denmark) and that's where the finish line placed... and made by un-expected one..._

"The assassination of Fuhrer…"  
Berlin, Germany  
07:12 AM: Cloudy: December 25, 2002  
Msg. Kowalski Albert Kowalski

Our last vacation to Turkey wasn't satisfied enough (But for me, it was very satisfying and also for Rico… he ate a lot of Turkey Kebab there… now he got stomached and diarrhea). We still needed to know the soul project; the only one which caused the name of Fidelis had fallen. Can you imagine? I mean… the leader should eat for his army, not eat his army even eat his soul… yyaakk. So, we were going to ask two person (Actually it was three, but my father already passed out ), Lt Leonov or Major Skjern. But at the first, we were going to Skjern first to report our 'vacation' to Turkey. And Skjern was the only one who knew the soul project deeper than the book that Skipper read at the Turkey (Skipper said to me). Last night, we had heard the horrible news about our Russian friend… yea Leonov… he suddenly badly ill, and the ill was very similar to Johnson and Sergeant. I was afraid if the back jack plague were about to hit Europe once more…  
"CuteEinstein73, the Berlin hangar is just 12 o'clock from here…" The radio warned us to prepare our landing to the hangar.

"Here we go, boys…" Skipper said "Back to Germany land again… this was the big battle occurs between the German and Russian…"

"Do you mean the Siege of Berlin, Skipper… 1945?" I replied, wow… I never thought Skipper got an interest in historical event

"No, I meant here was the debate between Skjern and Leonov about the official uniform for Danish's army…" Skipper said "And the Siege of Berlin, I know that… I ever read it, don't even think I'm lazy boy! The German was victory right? I know the Russian always win only on their ground!" What? Okay, I wanted slap my face then… kill me NOW!

"But the German did what we do now…" I said then "We create our own problem so we can create our own war in our own way… the way of bloodshed"

"I don't know…" Skipper replied "Perhaps only we and those mammals think that we've passed the limit… but for our kind, it must be not enough…"  
We walked towards the HQ but we found something strange here. Before we went to Turkey, everything going normal in this Barrack but then, every soldier around us (Now most of them were charger and airborne infantry) looked at us mysteriously, especially Skipper. I didn't know why or maybe Skipper forgot to zip his pant (Hey, we don't use any pant._.). We were getting closer to the HQ and when we gave salute to one of the door guard armies (It was 2 armies). Something that stopped our step entering our ear and crossed our mind, made our head turned to the owner to the beak who spoke those bad words…  
"Skjern von Amsel der Führer ist tot (Skjern von Amsel the Fuhrer is dead) …!" the soldier said simply but that was make us surprised greatly

"WAS(What)!?" Skipper shocked and walked closer to the soldier

"Zwei Tage vor ... ging er mit Heckenschütze Teilung bis zum 2. der gepanzerten abteilung Armeen unterstützen, um das revoltierten lizard bei Wina, Österreich zu zerquetschen ...(Two days ago… he went with Sniper division to assist 2nd armored division armies to crush the revolted lizard at Wina, Austria…)" But before he had finished whole of his words, Skipper cut his words by asked something else…

"Boomer Blase, einfach zu erklären, wie er starb (Boomer Bubble, Just explain how he died!)" Just a simply question but the answer probably quite long…

"Sein tot war tragisch. Es war ... unglaublich zu wissen, der Führer starb nach dem Sieg bei Wina und wir waren alle bekannt, dass die Revolte Armeen nicht beteiligt waren ... er starb ohne Herz und ... (His dead was tragic. It was… unbelievable knowing The Fuhrer died after the victory at Wina and we were all known that the revolt armies weren't involved… he died with no heart and…)"

"He died with 3 stab wound…" I said it because… all of these connected… every murder that we had found

"How do you know that?" Skipper replied

"No, its 5 wound… why?" The army asked

"Well… good guess, Kowalski…" Skipper said

"I see the red light in this case, Skipper…" I said

"I know what you mean, boy!" Skipper said

Well, so this was what my father talking about. Going to the north and east… yes, we kept going to the north when in Denmark and finally we were going to Turkey and that also meant that we went to the east. But now, we had gone to west and still guess 'will we back to the west?'. Okay, after that Skipper asked the Soldier to lead him to Skjern's grave. As the repay, Skipper gave the soldier the invisible watch. He said that he got it from Turkey, but it was my first time to knew that Skipper also like to buy a souvenir… and Skipper also didn't have any watch, he prefer asked the time to me… Hey, HE GOT A POINT! And the soldier hoped gladly as pleased as punch and showed it to his squad. I hoped he wouldn't called idiot soon (Idiot! how u use it?) … After we arrived at Fuhrer's grave, the first we did was pray for hm. We did it for quite long time and after we done all of that. We were discussed about the connection between all of these pogroms…

"The great speech man and propagandas is dead…" Skipper said "So… the murderer still alive…"

"Yes…" I replied

"So the otter" Skipper said but I cut his words… well, I was quite tired about the investigation. And perhaps also Rico, we've killed one innocent mammal (Well, we've do it… even worse…)

"Akkhhh…" Rico mumbled and he turned his body and back to the plane. Well, Rico also haven't got a breakfast… well, better we go to the canteen first and after this…  
We were going to see RUSSIAN!

"Chuma(Plague)…!"  
Aars Barrack, Denmark  
20:22 PM: Light Rain: December 25, 2002  
Lt. Skipper Joseph Fidelis

MonsterTruck42 signing in to the radio….  
We've lost much relativity in only one month. Manfredi, Sergeant, Skjern and Johnson followed them behind. And I found that Major Skjern and the old woman lady's death were similar. Both of them had a stab wound and both of them lost their heart. All of these forms a pattern and I could assure the murderer weren't a madman or lunatic in any way. I could assure this because he only killed an un-ordinary man and all of them were Nordic (German people). After some observation, the old woman's lady name was Olivia von Ascisberg… he was the only one daughter of famous German veteran named Richard Amsel. Richard Amsel also known as his dangerous project named 'Divine Project'. He believed if the divination of someone is the most valuable thing that could be found in this century. He also believed if divinity and purity were placed in heart. So he researched it… so do my father with his 'Soul Project'. For the first, I thought Major Skjern was a German Volkstruum general… just it, but after I seek more about him (thanks for Internet). I also found if he was involved in Soul Project as well as in Divinity Project together with Major Mac Taylor, Captain Flipper J. Fidelis and Sergeant Leonov (thanks for Wikipedia too). After I found a lot of information, I ordered the Interconnected Network department to delete the entire page that involved about both of Soul and divinity project… Today, 2024 hours we were move closer to the truth and last night, we received many terror call through our plane's radio. Most of them were in Danish language but no problem, I've learn more…

"Aars Barrack! 14 o'clock…" Kowalski said so I woke up and closed my laptop to saw the barrack from the air. "Well, I still remember when I still a weak-little bird… I trained very hard here until I broke my beak! Heheh, Leonov was the big bad butt here. But after a long time…. I felt someone lost… so do with Sergeant. No I'm not a gay but… this was what Sergeant told me… the Connection!"

"Uumm Skipper…" Rico said with his husky voice "Weird…" well, maybe he wanted to show me something weird or what…

"Where…" I took my binocular and I saw a lot of Russian Orange Army surrounding (more looks like assaulting…) the barrack. No they were not brought the artillery support… but they were so many and they were entering the building at once…. "How the hell can they get here so easily?"

"Skipper, I don't see any sight of Danish army…" Kowalski said and checked to the radar for any signal that came from the barrack "I don't receive any SOS signal…"

"Machineguns!" I asked Rico to spit out some light machine gun in order for some barrage order…

*HHOOOEECCHHH* Rico spitted our 3 Light Lewis Machine Gun

"Company of friend Listen up! Leonov life is in our hand now…. Honestly I won't see any bloodshed for recently time… but they forced me in this war so…" I picked up my machine gun and reload the ammo on it "Let them know… We're Fidelis!"

"FISH-DELIS!" Rico shouted loudly  
We landed our plane in the flag field nearby the barrack…. All orange armies already entering the barrack, so we chase them and continued firing our machine gun on them! Let the game begin, Woohoo!

"Get sum!"* DDddrrddd* Rico shouted very loud so the rest of orange army on the second floor could hear it. But these orange armies were not a mammals, they were bird even penguin. But they wore the Russian traditional clothes so of course; we faced them as well as they were our enemy.

"Get plus!" Kowalski shouted…. Weirdly

"Plus?" I complained… well, I knew you love mathematic but… plus?

"Yes because Sum is plus in computer formula order…" Kowalski said while kept firing on enemy "You ever use MS. Word right?"

"Errr… No!" I shake my head… well, I prefer use notepad. LOL

"The small group of MG are attacking in the first floor!" One of the soldiers called his friend on the second floor "Let's move in!" Even they've called the 2nd floor's Orange army, but no one soldier dare to downed the first floor because we continued firing to the ladder and suppressed them with our machine gun to freak them out.

"Hahahaha, come you coward haha!" Well, we've fired many Russian penguins with our gun. For a long time, I only firing my gun, crossbow and throw my grenade mammals for a bad measure. But this was my first time to firing on Penguin being… the communist, but the feel… still similar… only hate… very hate.

"AAKKKHHH HAHAHAHA!" Rico seemed to be crazier by the time… as long as his flipper pulled the trigger and shot bullet as many as possible. He would be maniac by the time but Kowalski… Yea, he looked like wanted to vomit. He seemed queasy to saw many blood… well, weird soldier. He should be laugh when he saw a blood, not vomit… *ck*ck*ck*ck*ck*ck*ck*ck* Hey… the machinegun stopped firing…

"What happen…" well, perfect time. Our Machinegun stopped firing when we were surrounded by a lot of Russian orange army…

"We have to reload skipper!" Kowalski replied with his flat emotion while a lot of orange army aimed us with their PPsh (It's WW2 Russian Sub Machinegun)… and they seemed to be angry… hehe… sorry, I could bring them all to Turkey for some healing (and brainwashing) works…

"Ammo!" I said "You don't forget to bring the ammo, don't you?"

"Skipper, I'm not your elephant friend…" AAhh, the mutant shrimp's words again "I can forget too…" But this was not the time for complaining, but it was impossible for us to retreat too… well, they were surrounded us from every side. We… were… stuck…

"Well well, what've we got here… the 2nd Fidelis" From his uniform, I guess he was the leader. "Looks like your future will be similar as your father past… Back from Turkey with changed heart, do you have a good reason why you do this? Firing on your own armies?"

"My armies…" I asked confusedly "My armies don't use the Russian suit, they…"

"Yes, of course. This is camouflage suit for our invasion to Moscow. We used this to enter the barrack easily so we can blow it to pieces… and looks we did it! and no one suspicious!" The leader said

"Wait… waits… Let me ask you…" Kowalski said "Why you used that Russian suit as camouflage?"

"Of course… so we would not get shot by the enemy…" The leader said

"And what've your army got here?" Kowalski asked again

"We got the shot… by Fidelis…" The leader replied "Oohh, I know it's the trap question. GAZ! Prinesite ikh s nami (Bring them with us)…" WHAT? Aahh, those questions were useless Kowalski!

We leaded to the HQ by the guards of (orange army) suited soldiers. We walked towards the corridor that leaded us to the way to HQ. Well, I still remembered if the HQ was used by Lt. Leonov as his office. Yes, I often saw his works but I didn't know what happen to that guy then. We also crossed the bathroom, and I remembered if Leonov often sing a 'lonely' song during the midnight in the bathroom when he was took a bath, so I often looked for the trouble (And I often get it too), I shut down the bathroom's lamp. After we arrived in front of HQ door, the leader entered the HQ while we waited outside the HQ. And I also heard some of his words from outside

"Tovarishch Brigadnyy , my poluchili Fidelis s nekotorymi datskoy armii (Comrade Brigadier, we got a Fidelis with some Danish army)…" The Leader said "Oni napadayut na nas s ikh Machine Gun (They were attacking us with their MG)!"

"*cough* Pust' oni pridut v pervuyu (Let them come in first)…" It sounded like Russian accents of Leonov (but little husky that the last time I heard his voice). When I entered the room, I saw nothing but the sick Leonov. He lay on the bed with similar condition like Sergeant's; a lot of coughs, hollow eyes, ashy face and also husky voices. I guess it was the same ill with Sergeant's… and hope Leonov wouldn't passed away soon just like Sergeant… "*cough* Aahh, oni moi mal'chiki (they're my boys). 2nd Fidelis with Albert and Rico… isn't it broken beak? *cough*" Well, that was unforgettable moment when I dropped to that small pond. And I also swallowed my own blood on that time and its taste… yyakk, wasn't good. I wondered why many fantasy heroes are fond to drunk his enemy's blood. Knowing I was the biggest enemy for Mammals being.

"It's an honor to see you again, Leonov…" I said "And for the soldiers… machine gun… I'm sorry. That was accident…"

"*cough* Am I dreaming? The 2nd Fidelis gave me his honor when *cough* he met his old teacher… the 'zadira uchitelya' (bad ass teacher) in *cough* Aars Barrack heheh…" Are you mind reader, Leonov? "When you was in training, *cough* you didn't show any polite to me… even for gave me one salute*cough*. But now, everything change*cough*. You have the look of your father…"

"Thanks…" I said "And I want to say something… it's about… we were in investigation about the… 'Soul Project'"

"Eto zamechatel'no (That's great)… go ahead…*cough*" Wow, I thought he would be shocked or surprised. That was forbidden project on its era!

"Mac Taylor, Manfredi Ivanovich and Heins Skjern have passed out…. and everything done in fast…" I said but something that surprised me out from Leonov's beak.

"Fyurer mertv? *cough*Oohh on byl moim ' madafaka "drug v komande i ... on tozhe moy staryy vrag . *cough*Znayete, chto? YA odolzhil 5 yevro ot nego, i on vyglyadel ochen' somneniya *cough*, kogda on dal yego mne ... i teper' , mne ne nuzhno , chtoby rasschitat'sya s dolgami HAHA ! (The Fuhrer is dead? *cough* Oohh he was my 'madafaka' friend in team and… he also my old enemy. *cough* Guess what? I borrowed 5 euro from him and he looked very doubt *cough* when he gave it to me… and now, I don't need to pay it back HAHA!)" That was the worst reaction when your best friend died "No ... YA nikogda ne chuvstvovala sebya zhe nepravil'no, kak seychas . Da, vozmozhno , chto nemetskiye vsegda smeyutsya nad moim krikom *cough*, i on chasto ulybayus', kogda mne bylo grustno . Da, my chasto izdevayutsya v rascism i sarkazma slov. No ... *cough*... On byl moim luchshim drugom dazhe on byl tol'ko moy drug. Cherez maket , konkurentsiya, sarkazma i rascism slova ... naoborot , chto sdelayet vse smeyutsya mezhdu mnoy i Skjern chuvstvoval sebya takim osobennym dlya menya ... Mozhet byt', eto bylo ochen' nevozmozhnym dlya nemetskikh i russkikh , chtoby byt' luchshim drugom. No vremya vedet menya zdes', Skjern byl mertv , i ya budu sledovat' za nim skoro ... *cough*... skoro (But… I never felt as wrong as now. Yea, maybe that German always laugh over my cry*cough*, and he often smile when I was sad. Yea, we often mock in rascism and sarcasm words. But… *cough*…. he was my best friend even he was only my friend. Through mock, competition, sarcasm and rascism words… contrariwise that would make every laugh between me and Skjern felt so special for me… Maybe it was very impossible for German and Russian to be best friend. But the time leads me here, Skjern was dead and I'll follow him soon…*cough*… soon)"

"Just like Manfredi and Johnson… Religious man and Atheist may be a good friend for life…" I said then…

"Yes*cough*, I ever trained them and every moment they done*cough* each other… It always remembered me with Skjern…" Leonov said but I just kept silent for a moment, I thought he still had a words to said "Oh… well, back to the point*cough*…"

"Well… we suspect that we've killed one innocent otter…" I said "To make sure if it's true… I just ask you one thing that will answer one question over one mammal soul…"

"*cough* what?"

"I've heard if you ever took apart on Scout Mission…" I said

"Yes *cough*, no eto bylo davno (but that was a long time ago)… dolgoye vremya , prezhde chem ya byt'Leytenantom dazhe ya ne vstretil Serzhanta (long time before I be the lieutenant even I haven't met Sergeant)…" Leonov replied

"So you must know some knot…" I said "So try to make one knot that used to hang something… or someone" I gave Leonov one string of rope… well, it was quite long because the rope that used by otter to hanged himself was also long. In short time, Leonov could make a knot with no mistake or no retry. But one thing that I was not expected, he used both of his flippers to make the knot… and it seemed like all of them were useful. So I held one of Leonov's flippers to halt him to continue made the knot.

"Try to use one flipper…" I asked to him… well, quite mad question.

"*cough* Skipper, you're moron since the last time you dropped from the plane at training *cough*" Well, I didn't remember exactly what was I did… "When you forgot your own soft pad, try to land on pond and broke your own beak… Moron…" Oh, I know that one… anytime, I prefer used the parachute (Hey, remember when you killed one of your friend causes by 'parachute'… SHUT UP!)

"Right, we got the answer!" I shouted gladly…

"What*cough*…" Leonov commented simply

"The otter only had one arm… so it was impossible for him to hang himself; he was amputee from Battle of Sahara… he lost his arm there" I explained and Leonov added my words…

"*cough* Are you talking about Von Visberg..." Leonov asked

"Right, so he must be hanged by someone…" Kowalski said "And the only one person who left behind was…"

"HANZ!" Rico shouted and we've got the answer if the otter was killed by the un-expected murderer…

After our main problem was solved, we talked a lot about our experience from the first time I got a mission to New World until our investigation to Turkey. Yea, we talked too much knowing we talked to the old man that coughed every time cause by sick. Actually, I still had many questions to ask. This was my chance because I wouldn't find another guy who could answer it except I asked Leonov then…

"Leonov…" I said with low voice "Do you even know if you ever brainwashed by Danish…? So why you keep stays here and don't back to your Motherland… The Russian people also known from its Nationalism…"

"Ssshhh… Skipper…" Kowalski complained "This is not the perfect time… and this is…" But Leonov closed Kowalski's beak and started to spoke some words…

"Yes, of course… *cough* so do with Skjern, he was a German Volkstruum. *cough* we both brainwashed during Great War I. And the answer for your question is similar answer for 'Why you wear your size Uniform?' *cough*"

"Because… Eto prisposablivayet na vas (it's fit on you)…" I said simply

"Yes… we felt more live here…*cough*" Leonov added his own words "Than in our Motherland or Fatherland…"

"Leonov… one question again…" I asked to Leonov "Are the soldiers or even peoples of Denmark already known about my father's changed of heart... I meant my father's past…? Because I saw so many soldiers already know about it"

"Yes…*cough* of course… its public secret now, haha*cough*" Leonov replied simply "We only rehabilitate his name on the opening of Great War II for the recruitment needed but now… we've found new leader…"

"And one question again…" But Leonov seemed didn't like to answer it…

"Hey sovokuplyat'sya, you said that that was the last question? *cough*" Leonov complained hardly

"No… just it…" I said with small grin "I think it was not normal to let his 'Great General' to seek for the answer of many question just with the company of '2 guards' (I said it slower because I won't Kowalski and Rico heard it… I won't offend them)… I mean, why I don't get the guard of many soldier… or even just create the 'General's own bodyguard' just like… Humans…"

"I afraid to answer the truth to you…*cough*" Leonov said "But your father created a lot of bad memories for Denmark soldiers… because your father *cough* killed his own body guard first… before he consume the veterans…*cough*"

"I know it's hard…" I said and the dialogue still goes on. But every laugh, mock and talk were changed and stopped when Leonov felt something painful in his chest… perhaps in the middle of his chest, where the heart placed. I thought it was very painful because Leonov was the strong man… Even he could inject his own flipper with the syringe. Really, for me I won't use the syringe again because the last injection I got… oohh, even I could become mad when I remember it!

"AARRGGHH!" Leonov shouted painfully but I didn't had any idea what we would do then… "Tovarishch, day mne svoy PPsh ! Bystro! (Comrade, give me your PPsh! Quickly)" Leonov shouted to one of the soldier outside the HQ and the soldier threw that Submachinegun to Leonov… but waits, for what… AAHH! NO!

"Wait… What?! NO!" I shouted and tried to take the PPsh from Leonov's grasp. I won't let his death was similar to the otter (Well, I thought he was committed suicide before we found he was being killed) "LEONOV! IT'S FORBIDDEN!" I tried to reach him but the soldiers around me prevented and push me away from the bed. Kowalski and Rico also helped me but there were so many soldiers… so many, of course we couldn't beat them all! They were well trained as us… and they were fight in group… the un-balanced fight…

"Death solves all problems, boys…" Leonov aimed the PPsh right in front of his heart… "Skjern , ya spinu, 5 yevro ! YA KLYANUS' ! (Skjern, I'll back with your 5 Euro! I SWEAR!)" He pulled his trigger while he kept shouted loudly… the bullet continued firing at his chest and there was so many bloods flowed on his bed…

"NO!" That was the last seconds of Leonov, the Russian. The last seconds of tough man, great one, leadership and bad-ass too I think. Well, Leonov you better met your old friend in the better place now. You hadn't sent his money back… There were so many soldiers that dragged me and my team to outside. But I continued moved randomly and finally, they let me go to Leonov. When I arrived at Leonov's bed, I did nothing but closed the un-closed eyes of Leonov. Right after that, I made my step outside from the HQ. I slide directly to the plane with my team… knowing if the cremation would held soon by burning the Leonov body on the stake as the tradition (But not Russian's one)

"Where will we go now...?" Kowalski said while we kept sliding to the plane "The 3 greats already passed out… and we still had one un-solved question… Who's the murderer and the meaning of Father's words"

"Who else's…? Hanz…" I said simply "He will be the only one who left alive… after Johnson…"


	11. The Unexpected one : Puffin

****_Now we realized if we're not alone here. We've lost many relativity, Manfredi-Sergeant-Skjern-Leonov... everything done in fast and it just like they're called at once to the heaven so no one of them left alone in the world... no one except our Skipper. We hadn't anyone to ask left, only Hans who survived and Johnson is about to follow them... This night, Skipper will faced the real fear that he was leaved it for a long time... the lonely, and everything just leaved in one night so we will see... if everyone who passed out in this roman, was leaved Skipper... or took from Skipper... And this night, Skipper will forced to chose between his dream about glory, honor, home, armies... or the rest of his friend who still alive... _

**_ "Flytning tættere på sandheden (Moving closer to the truth)…"_**

**_Ebsjerk, Denmark_**

**_12:34 AM: Heavy rain: December 25, 2002_**

**_Lt. Hanz de Puffin Fidelis _**

Sergeant Taylor… CHECK! Manfredi Ivan… CHECK! Olivia von Ascisberg… CHECK! Heins Skjern… CHECK! Demitri Leonov… CHECK! And soon Johnson Davis, Skipper Yusuf and Skipper Joseph Fidelis CHECK too! Seemed like the destiny in my side then hah! My plans perfectly worked and the 'Soul Project' will perfectly complete so we would get a real power to continue our conquest to the entire nation, against the entire folks and over any reason! And soon, all folks would face the real fear… the fear that never seen before. We would use life matter like souls to be one of our deathly weapons. But for the reader heheh, you all must know if my plan wasn't evil as you imagine... Yea perhaps it would be greatly evil in Skipper's eye but for me and my kind; the kind who saw the light of the future and dream to make it true, it would be the martyr order. Today, 1236 hours; Skipper, Kowalski and 'Mohawk' would back to Denmark. Their plane would arrive here at… well… now…

*CCNNGGGIIINNGGG*plane landed sounds heard from the outside so I went outside and gave salute to the plane… well, I didn't see any salute back. But after they finally landed, I saw Kowalski and 'Mohawk' downed from the plane and gave me a salute… but not with Skipper, he gave me no salute… no politeness… no gaze… no words only an angry face at his face… Well, I must try to comfort him… I afraid… he already found the light…

"Brother…" I said to Skipper "Nice to see you again…" I hugged him but it seemed that he didn't reply or response it as well

"Aahh… what's your problem…" Skipper pushed me and released my hug at that time. That was offended me a lot… and also scared me, because I afraid if he already found the answer of all… and he would release his army to strike me back and chop my head in front of Denmark peoples… oohh, that was worst dream I ever imagine… "Have you heard that Skjern and Leonov are dead… the Skjern's was similar to Olivia and Leonov's ill was similar to Sergeant… and also to Johnson… now the old team perfectly back once more…"

"Yea… that's why I hug you… brother…" I hugged him back again but he pushed me un- expectedly even harder than the first one…

"Listen to me, Hanz… I'm not joking, I'm not a gay and I'm serious…" Skipper said to me "And you're the next person who suspected… so take care. Every movement, every words and every behavior will affect the decision… Understand… hhmm?"

"But we're brother… and brothers are not mutual suspicions each other…" Well, that was very offended me… "Am I looks suspicious for you… or you get something that leads it to me from Turkey and you started to turn your face from me and looked at me as the suspect?"

And Skipper took few minute to thought… perhaps he realized if he was wrong or some kind like that… but almost similar like that with few different but still closely similar and a little different than its similar but with few different that still similar to the first different but with a little…. Arrrgghh, MUTANT SHRIMP! "I'm sorry, Hanz…" he sighed then… and continued some… sorry words to me… heheh… "I'm sorry Hanz but all your hugs don't cheer me at all…" WHAT? Uurrgghh… well, okay… I started to think I was gay ._o… never be so cute at all, start to being CRUEL!

"Okay… well…" I looked for something to say while we kept walking… I didn't want he turned the topic to the investigation again…. "You don't ask about Johnson?"

"Oohh yes…" Kowalski said "How about Johnson? Is he okay?" I stopped my step there… so Skipper and his squad would stop too… and they would keep listen my words. I sighed for a moment to give some dramatic effect… "The eternal life… may come to him soon. Even he didn't believe it at all… but believe me, now he's changed man…"

"So… what kind of sinister it is? Huh?" Kowalski mumbled "Looks like it has been a plague in Europe, like 'Black Death'… Looks… it took 2 live of our friends! Sergeant and Leonov… but it will be three… with Johnson"

"How could you think like that?" Skipper shouted to Kowalski and he also looked at me with his sharp gaze. And one more things, he slapped me and Kowalski… "Johnson will stay alive… however the way! Understand!"

"Right, I will do what the best. Because I know the feel when all your friends suddenly leave you forever in short time…" I tried to calm him down even it looked very impossible especially for Skipper… aahh, I knew his pain because I also felt the same… but not very similar… "I've gave him many cure. From kinds of herbal to synthetic... anything! But it doesn't work at all. I prefer give him analgesic… if not, the pain will kill him sooner…"

"Just like Leonov…" I leaded Skipper and his squad to enter my chamber… where Johnson lay on the bed. But before Skipper and his squad arrived to Johnson's bedroom, I would arrange a bit of preparation that may sounds cruel for reader…

"Skipper, Kowalski and…" I wanted to halt them to enter the bedroom but I forgot the name of 'the Mohawk'…

"RICO!" Kico shouted loudly…

"Kico…" But suddenly Kowalski cut my words (as usual…)

"Rico…. Hans, Rico!" Kowalski said but I still heard the same… "Use…"

"Yea yea Kico…" At last, but Kowalski and just rolled his eye when Skipper slapped his forehead… "Skipper, Kowalski, Kico… stay here. There's something to do" I asked Skipper and his squad to wait outside the bedroom. I would make assure that everything will going as the plan… the noble plan…

**_"The Last seconds…"_**

**_Ebsjerk, Denmark_**

**_12:38 AM: Heavy rain: December 25, 2002_**

**_ Cmd. Skipper Joseph Fidelis_**

We already in Hans's chamber… but it weren't where Johnson's lied. There was still any room inside, the Johnson's bedroom. And the most aggravate things was… we need to wait for Hans until he finished his works inside… aarrgghhh. I didn't understand why, but today I felt annoyed with Hans and his usual behavior… I also suspected him to be the murderer. No, I didn't get anything today but rank promotion (again)… I promoted as Commander as my (fine) works on my investigation until I could arrive on this point; few step again I would find the truth. But, I wondered why I became so cruel to Hans, and the rank promotion didn't affect anymore… he treated me as his brother, he faced me as a friend, he assisted me as a guard, and he helped me as a pal… I… I didn't know what happen to me. Maybe I must cool down my head for Hans. Okay, after few minutes we waited outside the room finally Hans went out and let me and my squad to enter the room...

"You may enter…" Hans said to me "I… I have some works to do. But don't too dense to him… he need enough supply oxygen too"

"Don't worry…" I putted my flipper on his shoulder "I'll take care of him now… Rico, plant!"

*HHOOEECCHHH* And Rico spitted out the small plant completed with its vase and soils in it… well, Hans and Kowalski's face was rather confused on that seconds…

"What for…?" Kowalski asked by set his confused face

"In Turkey, I read that Plants produce oxygen during the morning and mid day…" I explained but Hans and Kowalski just showed me a small chuckle, Rico just followed what Kowalski did… he chuckled too after Kowalski finished his chuckle… well, what's so funny? "Am I wrong?"

"No, brother…" Hans replied "But at least you've reading… the child book…" I wanted to slap his head with his huge beak too… but he suddenly ran and flees as fast as sniper shot!

We continued to enter the bedroom as fast as I could… I couldn't wait to see how condition Johnson after I went for a long time. And here we are… in Johnson's bedroom where he lied at the end of one's rope. He was the fussiest penguin in my old team (Manfredi, I and Johnson), but I felt today was different… I felt he would become speak less then. Well, I thought that the Analgesic could stop the pain, so at least he could speak and laugh even so just a bit…

"Hey, Johnson…" I said "You look a bit rusty, right Johnson? But don't worries, Hans will take care of you… you'll stay with us…" Well, I tried to give him a nice hope… and about Hans words, what's the meaning of 'changed man' that he just said?

"*cough*Skipper… my friend… good to see you again*cough*" Johnson said even his eyes kept closed and his voices just husky as well as Leonov or Sergeant "I saw them; *cough*Fredie, Leonov, Skjern… and Sergeant… and also the great Fidelis. *cough*I'll follow them soon"

"No, Johnson…" Kowalski said "You'll stay with us…"

"No Kowalski… my happiness is belonging there, not here and so yours…*cough*" Johnson said but I closed his beak suddenly… yea, perhaps today I became so cruel to anyone…

"You're atheist, right? You don't have any hope and trust of eternal life…" I said but I thought if that was crueler than all my words to Hans… I became racist beside cruel… "You don't believe with God… and the book… the prophets… the destiny… the…. The angel… so stay here, in the world… with us"

"Skipper*cough*, Manfredi is right…" Johnson explained with husky voices "There's a god… even known in many names and many religion … Jesus, Vhisnu, Allah SWT and other… He does exist. Now, I'm the man of faith… but it's too late. I realized his existence after he showed himself to me… I'm moron… I've waste my life… Manfredi will up and I down…" Johnson almost cried on that time, but I knew he was the strong man. He always wore his helmet everywhere, the picture if Johnson was a man with strong convictions.

"We're brother, Johnson… as well as Manfredi, Kowalski, Rico, Hans… we always together…" I tried to support him but something… that really shocked my mind… suddenly entered my ears

"Skipper, Hans… is the _ond mand_ (**_evil man_**)…*cough*" That was the words that really surprised me… "I sure he's the one behind all of this *cough* even I hadn't take apart in any investigation but I've heard so many explosion behind this ground while you gone*cough*… and I saw so many suited human came to this chamber…*cough* I know he's the one who made the plan, Skipper… but I just guess it, don't believe me if you hesitant*cough*…"

"Don't believe with every rumor you heard…" I said "It's a trap…"

"Skipper, try to listen to him…" Kowalski said "He can't hear any rumor in condition like this…"

No longer from that, Hans finally back to us and bring a syringe with medic box in his grasp. He injected the syringe through Johnson's flipper but Johnson seemed like tried reject it… but he had no right to do that, so I calm him down. About the syringe, that was worst moment in the day. Maybe Johnson had a same phobia as me, but every phobia always have a cause. When I saw the syringe, I remembered the anesthetic arrow that pierced on my back when fishermen attack my dome and kill my father…

I walked a far from the syringe, I would be a mad man if I kept stay closely to syringe. So I walked randomly in the chamber (As long as I didn't get so close to the syringe), I found a lot of Hanz things. Flower in vase, table, chair, calendar, gun… until I found something familiar to me… I found it in trauma case…

"Hans, what is it...?" I asked when I lifted it up… something like… didn't looks like anything because its shape was weird but the circle things in it was very cold…

"That's… a stethoscope" Hans replied "I made it myself… You know you must know when you must safe your wallet from its malnutrition… why?"

"I found it… in the drawing of Father of Danish's fascism…" I said and right after that he stand up…

"Alexander von Antarctic? Flipper von Alexander isle? Flipper Joseph Fidelis, huh?" Hans said "your father… isn't it?"

"Yea…" I said and I turned my head to Hans from stethoscope "He lost his faith in Turkey… so we lost in Great War I…"

"I know…" Hans walked a far from Johnson's bed and walks slowly towards me… "You was there, right?"

"Uh huh… before I back here, I went to German first and before to German I went to Turkey…" I replied

"_Sig mig ... fortæl mig Skipper, hvordan storslåede ... fortæl mig hvor vidunderligt ... fortæl mig, hvor smukt der? Fortæl mig, hvordan beundringsværdigt der... _(**_Tell me… tell me Skipper, how magnificent… tell me how wonderful… tell me how beautiful there? Tell me how admirably there…._**)" Well, that was hard question…

"So-so…" I replied simply "somewhat unusual…"

"Scholars… pioneer expressing idea; innovation without anyone could reject them and without anything could stymie them…" Hans explained while he kept walked slowly towards me "Look here… the conscriptions are everywhere. No scholars, no great man as your father again. Denmark just rely on your father, after that… no more! There's only…. Soldiers… the soldiers everywhere… okay the elite soldiers…"

"Yea… that's why we're one of the redoubtable soldiers in the world…" Well, it was not good if he mock his own country… and knowing if I was the leader…

"Haha redoubtable...?" Hans said with scoffed sounds "Maybe… yea the soldiers are well trained and hard to kill… but in Turkey, the Turkomans and Azabs isn't just an elite soldier with elite skill… but also with vast weapon and equipment. With millions of foot soldiers, hundreds of tanks, a hundred of jet, a hundred of artillery and a dozen of nuke, they could conquer this world in one night… but I wonder why they're so slow… no it's not stupidity, it's a strategy…"

"Yes… they're used assault rifle…" I said "But I only knew if they're just vast in medicine, knowledge, architecture and weapon industry…"

"No, brother… knowledge, medicine, military, astronomy, economy even also social…" Hans explained "Time by time… I felt jealous with those Crescent Armies…"

"SKIPPER, HANS! JOHNSON IS DYING!..." Kowalski shouted from distances

"What?" I ran towards his bed as fast as I could. I held Johnson's flipper and his flipper was very cold, his view was empty but he opened his eyes widely. Johnson took a lot of heavy breathes before he breathed the last one… after he didn't breathe anymore, after his heart stopped, after his blood didn't flow… I closed both of his eyes and took his 'breathing-aid' that still stick on his beak. May you rest there in peace, Lieutenant Johnson… I gave one salute for Johnson before…

"May Manfredi lead you to the brightest place…" …I took my luger and shot it to the roof

*DDAAARRR* MMIIAAAWWW* Luger shot and cat sounds from the roof. But f*ck with the cat, I continued my words "…If he can" I ran to outside the chamber with heavy step under this heavy rain so I could splash any water and mud behind me….

"AARRGGHHH!" I was very angry on that time… really; it was really weird because I should be sad on this situation. And the worst was, I was angry to the God… and to the destiny that he made. Why I must lost everything I care about? Why, they must leave when I love them? Why I can't get any happiness even just a bit? Why I am Skipper? Why I live here? Why I destined like this! I shouted to the thunder, to the black could, to the rains but there was no response. They were all deaf… they were all dumb. I only shared this feeling to this wet mud… and suddenly I remembered some sergeant's words 'you only shared your feeling… with the ground, with the ice… you have strong connection to environment' GOD, damnit, he was right! But I was Fidelis, I was Commander and I am soldier (sorry, maybe it would be better if I spelled it backwards like… but I'm soldier, I was Commander, I was Fidelis)

"Skipper, he's in a better place now…" Suddenly Kowalski said to me from distance, exactly nearby the chamber entrance "It's not good if you cry for their happiness there…"

Suddenly, my anger came in fast and blown just like Hiroshima… and Nagasaki. I breathe heavy and I took my luger from my belt then aimed it at Kowalski. With a blown anger I put my flipper in the trigger, aagghh I didn't knew what I did… Everything just done with the emotion…

"Shut up!" I shouted while I kept aim my luger to Kowalski… Kowalski's head, my anger blind my eyes and my heart. I couldn't think clearly on that time…

"Skip…" Rico tried to clamed me down but this anger was largest in this month…

"I ask your bloody mouth shut up, Sergeant Rico!" I threw my luger to the mud and I lay down myself to the ground… So then Kowalski sighed and said

"We better back to the chamber…" Kowalski said "We've a lot job to do for Johnson…"

"What job…?" I asked while I kept lied on the ground and let the rain drenched me

"We… we can bury Johnson's body…" Kowalski spoke make me woke up and walked to enter the chamber. Even my back still covered by mud, I didn't clean it because Johnson's body was waiting to be covered by mud too. I slide to the chamber (well, that was makes my vest also covered by mud) but when I arrived there, I didn't see Hans. I tried to check in the bedroom, and I didn't saw Johnson too. So I, Kowalski and Rico decided to search for them. I afraid Hans already buried Johnson, uuggghh I won't overlooked that. We looked for Johnson and Hans everywhere, living room, TV room, projector room, armory, toilet, kitchen, toilet, garden, toilet, 2nd floor, toilet, storeroom… toilet, toilet… toilet, garage, 2nd corridor, toilet, toilet, toilet, toilet, toilet….

"Skipper, why do you always check on toilet? There's no Hans or Johnson inside…" Kowalski complained "You've checked it 11 or 12 …or 9 …or 13 times…"

"I don't know, Kowalski…" I said "But the smell is good, here try it… relax your nose… Hans have good lust on perfume"

Rico tried to smell the toilet and he seek where the smell come from… well, good ingredients for hunting wolfies. He checked everywhere and when he opened the closet, he seemed shocked and yelled 'My God' so he asked me for… So without anyword, he spitted out the grenade from his belly. He pulled the fuse and threw it in the closet. So quickly, He ran outside and closed the toilet door immediately…

*KABLLAAAAMMM* uumm actually it was Rico's words… not the explosion…

*BBLLAAAAMMMMM* and the grenade finally blown

"Skipper… smell…!" Okay, I opened the toilet and… OH GOD, YOU TRY TO KILL ME, RICO!

"What do you smell…?" Kowalski asked with his small chuckle…

*SSLLAAPPP* I slapped Rico with Kowalski too and said

"What do you mean I smell…?" I said "I saw… something…. Hey Rico, vomit pocket…" Well, if you know what I saw…

I checked to the room next of toilets. We found the small room with one bookcase and one table with a lot of papers on it. I walked slowly towards the table while Kowalski walked to the bookcase and Rico walked to… the wall (I didn't know what he did there but he just stared at the wall). I checked the papers on the table and all of them contain many Anatomical drawing. Well… the fonts were just familiar… let me thought for seconds… oh yea, the Anatomical drawing of otter guy… in the otter dome of Red Abandoned Zoo… well, my memory still fresh haha…

Well, I was uncertain about my statement… better I asked Kowalski… "Kowalski… explain…"

"Wow, looks familiar. I know the owner of these words… these drawings…" Kowalski said "Rico, spit out the drawing paper…"

"Hhhooeeccchh!" And Rico spitted out an A4 drawing paper… and the funniest, it was Kowalski's and there was Ultraman (Gaia) drawing in it… Oh… what, Gaia? I preferred Cosmos…

"Kowalski….?" I said

"What… my childhood was really please…" Oohh, I thought he offended me… "Rico, I meant the papers with a lot of drawing… the anatomical drawing… from the otter dome. I hope it will not miss again"

"Why…? You embarrassed…?" I asked

"No... Who need to embarrass…." He turned his face from me and I could see his face become redder… haha, I knew if you shy Kowalski. Then Rico spitted out a lot of papers that was found in Skjern Riverbank abandoned zoo… exactly the otter dome. I took the paper and compared these with the other papers that already on the table. And the result … was very un-believable…

"Same handwriting…" I said "Similar drawing style and similar topic. It's identic!"

"What…" Kowalski shocked and tried to compare it too "But I didn't see Hans took some or even one papers when we were in otter's dome…"

"One thing we know that Von Visberg also join in the Sahara battle… and the ratio he involved in the soul project would be quite high…" I said and suddenly someone opened the back door…

*CCNGGIIITTT* It was Hans… he saw us in his privacy room, now we already have a key to the answer, Hans… and you were the lock of our key…

"Oh… visitor…" Hans said "Are you ready to leave? Hhmmm?"

"What do you know about the '3 Greats' dead?... Russian, Fuhrer, Sarge (Sergeant)…" I asked him and Rico spitted out bazooka and aimed it at Hans. Great, perfect died for suspect… oh that was it! Haha I already knew it from the first!

"And Where's Johnson…" Kowalski took his luger from his belt but Hans didn't reply it with the words… only small chuckle and small grin. Until I realized… that was just a trap and we were not just only 4 here…

"AAAKKHHH!" Suddenly I heard Rico's shout from behind with his bazooka dropped to the floor. Unknown Danish soldier (with different model of uniform, I didn't know the type… looks like it was new model… or Hans own) locked Rico's feet and flippers from behind. He also threatened me by prepared his combat knife in front of Rico's cheek.

"_Flytte og jeg vil ødelægge din vens ansigt_ (**_Move and I will ruin your friend's face_**)…" the soldier shouted to me

"_Må ikke bare taler, Walther_ (**_Don't just talking, Walther_**)…" Hans said and without any words left…

*SSSSSTRRAAATTCCHH*

"AAAAAKKKKHHH!" The soldier slashed Rico's cheek with his combat knife. It was quite deep and Danish knife known as it sharpness. So it must left a big scar-wound on his cheek (same as in regular show)

"_IKKE_!" I turned around and tried to shot the soldier with my luger in my belt… unfortunately I forgot if I was threw my luger outside when I was angry to Kowalski and Rico. Well, every old man quote never wrong: 'Angry never solves your problems; its make it worse…' And when I tried to reach my crossbow on my back, suddenly Hans took his handgun and shot it right at my back. I fell to the floor, I couldn't move my flipper and feet so I thought I was palsied. I saw Kowalski shocked when I shot by Hans but when he about to pull the luger's trigger… suddenly he fell to the ground too. I saw the anesthetic arrow when he fell to the ground. Same as me in Antarctica… and the arrow that shot Kowalski was very similar to the arrow at Antarctica massacre.

I felt my life will end soon, I could see my view was getting darker and darker… and I still saw so many soldier surround us and they took Kowalski and Rico body on their back. But when one of them tried to take me, Hans halted him and said…

"_IKKE_ (**_NO_**)…" Hans said to the soldier "_Hans lidelse nok nu ... lad tiden torturere ham_ _... _(**_His suffering enough now… let the time torture him…_**)" so this soldier release his flipper and let me lied on this freezing floor. But who are they? Why they work for Hans? Why they dressed like my elite soldier? Why they took Rico and Kowalski? Why Hans do these...? hhuuhh *sigh*, I only could kept these question in my mind and bring it to my grave… I couldn't seek for the answer just like few weeks ago… when I didn't felt any danger came closer to me and I didn't think this moment will even come to me. I would leave this world soon, where the answer waiting to be found. My breath was going to be heavier by the second and I could feel my heartbeat getting slower even I felt like someone just hold it. So, I closed my eyes and waiting for 'Grim Reaper' to helped me to follow the step of my friends, my leader, my parents and everything… I care about. …0.0…

Well, where was Grim? Are you trapped in 'traffic jam'? Okay, I was waiting….. aarrgghh, you just waste my time but hey… I could move my flipper… well maybe I was not so unlucky today. Okay, try to wake up! I tried to wake even it was hard… Then, I tried to make my step to the way where Kowalski and Rico carried. I walked slowly but I made my walk became faster and faster just like in training at Aars barrack few years ago… until I realized if the bullet didn't hit my backbone, but only 'brushed past' it… I walked slowly with humped back so I seemed like a zombie or what… well, knowing I wore this vest (this vest looks like German's vest I think…), I remembered a lot of NAZI zombie's game. Wow, but they're gang up to crush the player… and me… I was the player and my enemy is the armed elite soldiers just the opposite than the game (The zombie are un-armed and gang up while the player just one and fire armed). But anyway, I more felt like being Theropod. LOL, okay this was serious situation so I tried to -better, okay, it was not bad even my wound became wider. Until I arrived to the corridor where there was a group of soldier patrolling through in. Well, there was no place to hide in this corridor. This time I was very-very unlucky…

"Oh crap…" I said slowly "REND!"

"_Må ikke flytter! ... stå op ... Hvem er du!?_(**_Don't moves!… stand up… Who are you!?_**)" One of them aimed his weapon on me then I stand up and still with my hump back so I said (to freak them out)

"_JEG ER EN NAZI ZOMBIE!_ (**_I'M A NAZI ZOMBIE!_**)" I shouted and I didn't understand why they didn't shock at all…

"_Du ved, det er det værste 3D-model af Zombie ... ikke skræmme mig overhovedet_ (**_You know it's the worst 3D model of Zombie… not scare me at all_**)" one of them said "_Og jeg er færdig hele niveauet ... COD Zombie-mode, du ved hvad jeg mener ret?_ (**_And I've finished whole of the level… COD Zombie mode, you know what I mean right?_**)"

"Hey…" I shouted "Why you don't scream…"

"Oh scream…" one of them said "AAAAA!" No longer, the soldier beside him closed his beak and said…

"_Hvad laver du i COD zombie-tilstand, når du så zombie og du bragte dit våben?_ (**_What are you doing in COD zombie mode when you saw zombie and you brought your weapon?_**)" the soldier beside him asked…

"Uummm… _bruge din Gameshark_ (**_use your Gameshark _**[its game cheat])" the soldier said simply with big grin but the other slapped his head hardly…

"_Ingen Moron_ (**_No Moron_**)!..." The soldier shouted "_Skød ham til døden_ (**_Shot him to the death_**)!"

"_Oh højre_ (**_Oh right_**)…"

"No!" I shouted when they aimed their SMG to me "I'm Skipper J. Fidelis! Son of Flipper, I'm the Fidelis of Europe…"

After they heard that, they became speak less and dropped their weapon… ohh, it was good to see the anti climax of this problem. I know they realized who the boss…

"Good to see you all realized. Now show me the way to my friend… the tall and Mohawk, the Mohawk have a…" but before I finished my words, the shortest soldier walked to the nearby CCTV and said

"Admin Order, Order 664 potions 2… Heat up the corridor, over!" What? What was that mean?

*BBLLAAMMMMM* suddenly the floor behind me explode!

"_Hvad fanden laver du_? (**_What the hell are you doing_**?)" I shouted

"This is the Order of Fidelis, sir…" and the group of soldier slide away from this corridor in fast. I tried to follow them but *BBLAAM* the floor besides me blown up and there was so many explosion around me occurred on that seconds. It seemed more looks like I surrounded by mines and they followed my path wherever… I… slide… Hey, THAT'S THE POINT! I needed to stop and stand up! Sliding or moving just made everything worst. These mines controlled by movement detector!

"I got it!" So I stopped here and stand up like a hero "I know your trick, HANS!" and when I stopped, there was no explosion again… HAHA, I've known it, it was easy to guess… but something rather weird happen to entire floor of corridor, the floor became redder and hotter. The freezing floors were changed to really-really hot floor. I just like roasted on the floor. Aahh, I felt like 'toasted penguin', not because I felt roasted here but accidentally my tongue touched my cheek. So I could feel the taste… the taste just like… uuhh sweat… okay, this hot corridor made my sweat… Aagghh, forget it…

"It will not knock me down, Hans!" I shouted to the CCTV even the CCTV didn't look at me "You just waste my time…"

Suddenly I heard the big explosion came from behind, the hot floor suddenly explode and the explosion….

*KABLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMM*

….

**_"Anti Climax…"_**

**_Ebsjerk, Denmark_**

**_18:10 AM: Light rain: December 25, 2002_**

**_ Cmd. Skipper Joseph Fidelis_**

"Uugghh, Flying Rhino… where am I?" I tried to woke up by my scorched body… hey, where was the bullet… was it removed? Oh God, it was a miracle. I realized if I was not in corridor again… or heaven, or hell… but I was in the cage with no lamp, no window, no tunnel and no way to escape. I was in the place where the Fidelis never thought he would be there. I was in prison…

"You're still in my chamber, brother…" THAT ACCURSED MAN! How dared he show his face after all of these! "But sadly… you're in the prison… underground prison… brilliant or what?"

"_KUJONER! BUTCH! DU STAB MIG BAGFRA!_ (**_COWARD! BUTCH! YOU STAB ME FROM BEHIND!_**)" I shouted him but he always replied calmly

"No… I shot you, it was more effective…" No, that was not what I mean, and then he moved closer to me and said "You and I are in same kind. We both will continue your father struggle… but I'll lead you now…"

"So, this is why you kill my entire friend…?" I shouted "COUP?"

"No, Brother… Better!" Hans said with the torch as the light in his grasp "Everyone knows your command to Danish's army was worse than your father…"

"And can you explain, WHY?" I asked to him

"Because you didn't give what your father give…" Hans shouted to me "The KNOWLEDGE… THE DEVELOPMENT; so our casualties in battle would not be so damn high! If you let them like this, it is similar like kill them in long way…" but I didn't reply anything but small chuckle and small grin… just like what he did in small room with a lot of papers…

"_Hvad er så sjovt?_ (**_What's so funny?_**)" Hans asked confusedly

"Your knowledge… it most valuable treasure for my people…and for me…" I said "But you can't share or use it. They'll burn you cause by your rapacious… and I'll be there to burn the stake"

In just a seconds, Hans's face suddenly changed to angry when the first it was really-really satisfied. And then, he punched me from outside of the cage with his hot wing but I already blocked it with my cold flippers.

"Tomorrow, I will consume yours. Then you'll be inside me!" So he was the one who involved the soul project! I should know it from the first. The situation became silent for a moment until Hans started his words again… "Heheh… maybe you don't realize it, Skipper. Men uanset hvor du indånder, jeg var der ALTID! (But wherever you breathe, I was always THERE!)" Suddenly Hans putted his hot right wing on my left chest and the connection began. It was similar method than when I was in Brazil to learn the connection concept from Sergeant.

**_My vision changed when I was in training and I forgot my soft pad on the plane, Hans were there and he was the one who released my soft pad from my flippers silently. My vision changed to Manhattan Aquarium, and Hans showed me if he was the one who create the hole at the wareroom's door so I and the otter girl could enter. My vision changed to when I was back to Denmark with Manfredi and Johnson, Hans were there and he was the one who be a pilot of the plane. My vision changed when we already buried Sergeant's and we were a sleep, Hans were the one who opened the grave and took Sergeant's body. My vision changed to Manila in mission 'Game Night' with Manfredi and Johnson, Hans were there and he was the one who released the flying piranhas from its cage. My vision changed to when I was in Berlin to report my investigation, Hans showed me if he was there and under covered as the German volkstruum that opened the HQ door for me. My vision changed to when I and Yusuf visited the Coca Cola's bar, Hans was there and he was the one of employees. My vision changed to Berlin again when I knew Skjern just died, Hans was there as the guard of the gate beside the soldier we talked with. My vision changed to Aars Barrack when Leonov asked one of his soldiers to throw him a PPsh for suicide, Hans was the one who threw it._** Oh God, he was everywhere. Even he more just like a…. part of my time. So he released his flipper back, well that was better because you just poisoned my vision.

"So you see, brother…"Hans said "I planned it from the first time I saw you. And fortunately, it works. HAH!"

"Why you do this to me? Why with Johnson, Manfredi, Fuhrer, Russian?" I asked and he replied bitter

"Because I'm jealous… you always get whatever you want…" Hans said "Your life is happiness and you time is pleasure but you also get your skill… it's very un-fair to me knowing if suffers directly proportional with your skill…"

"No, Hans…" I tried to explain the truth to him "I never met my mother, I lost my father and he killed in front of my eyes, I threw away from my own people, I never have any friend in my childhood, I lost my ground… and now I lost everything I care…" But suddenly he cut my words

"I worse, I never get love from my father. My father only looked at me as his experiment result, my mother died because by my father, I don't have any friend, home, I don't have any title, I threw away from people and I was poor man…" Hans almost cried for that time "I have nothing!"

"Hans… I know your pain, I felt it too… but I know if you also worse…" I said slowly "But you don't need to share…" and then, he shouted angrily

"I don't share the pain for my need! _DET ER NYTTELøST_ (**_IT'S USELESS_**)!" Hans shouted "But… it was the part of my plan… the 'Soul Project'! That's what I talking about brother, the immortality. And to find its secret, I need all of 'The Greats' with Manfredi, Johnson and Olivia… actually I need yours and Yusuf too…"

"So, you're the one who I looking for…" I shouted. Perhaps he tired or what, he chose to leave me in this cage. He walked to the main door; he wanted to leave this room (maybe) but before that, I wanted to ask one more thing…

"And human…" I said from distance "Johnson said you've alliance with those smart apes…"

"They're powerful, brother…" Hans replied without turned his head to me "I want their support and they want my Soul's Project result…" So Hans continued walked outside and leave me alone in this cage. The evening sun light couldn't pass the stone roof wall and the air couldn't enter this room. This room was designed for the punishment to the punisher…. This room was designed for me, fidelis; the punisher of punisher. This room punished me with 2 kind of different punishment, out of breathe and out of hope. I already out of hope and just about the time, I will run out of breathe. Perhaps it was my destiny to finish here. There was no light here, only the black cover covered my eyes. I couldn't find the way out… from this cage as well as from this problem. Perhaps to lie in the corner of the room just like the otter would ca…AAAAAA

*SSPPLLLAAASSSHHHHH*

OH GOD *Taking heavy breathe*, it was a tunnel under the cage, I just fell in it. It was fulfilled by water… smelly water (I don't want to talk about it), luckily I'm Penguin so it was not a serious problem to swam in it. Knowing it was a chance to escape, I swam thought the tunnel without care about 'where would this tunnel lead me'. I followed the way of the tunnel, there was no branch and just a straight way I had followed. I didn't know where will this tunnel lead me but I sure this way will lead me to the word called 'escape'. After some meters I swam through this tunnel I saw a light, perhaps neon's. And it was so bright so I swam followed this light and after I get quite close, I realized if this light was red and the way of the tunnel ended here. Don't worry; I could jump to the room besides me that provide the red light. It was a large room and mostly like show room or something. But the only one thing that stuck in my mind was the thing that showed in this room. Then I didn't thing if this room was just like a show room, instead a biology laboratory. There were so many brains, kidneys, lungs, livers, pancreas…. Uuummm lymph, and of course hearts; all of them packed inside the jar with liquids in it. I continued explore deeply and I found 3 corpse and all them are seemed very familiar… yes, my friends. It was the '3 greats', Leonov, Skjern and Sergeant and all of abdomens already opened and the creepiest of all was there was no organs inside; Only Leonov who had something in his chest, some PPsh bullet. Sergeant and Skjern hanged in same condition. I wonder why this 'private' room wasn't…

"Sacrifice one to fulfill another more…" Hans aimed me with his MP40 behind me right on my head while I kept looking to the hanged corpse…

"Murderer…!" Sound like he couldn't reply anything more to me. Hans still aimed his MP40 to me and it was not possible for me to escape or do some martial arts to him. Hans was skill full and even more than me, and MP40 is a kind of Machine guns that had fast firing strike. But instead, he threw it and continued flee to the corridor right behind him. I picked up the MP40 for safety but I realized he used my time to pick it up for flee. Well, there were so many rooms in the corridor of Hans's chamber, so it was not wrong if I search just through the corridor… he must be…

"If your God didn't destine me like this, maybe I wouldn't seek the secret of the souls with few victims…" I heard his shout, but I didn't found him. Perhaps he shouted somewhere around the corridor, and the tunnel-alike shape corridor make his sound resounded well. Anyway, I already held MP40 that Hans threw away so if I found him, I would shot him right at his heart.

"Where are you COWARD? Come on!"I shouted to the corridor "_Er du bange ... forsker?_ (**_Are you afraid...Scientist?_**)

"Maybe you don't know where I am…" Hans said with his resounded sound "But I always there… brother…"

"WHAT IS THIS ABOUT?" I shouted to the corridor but the resounded sounds were disturbing my own ears.

"The Immortality, Skipper! The ancient dreams of all humans' kind now in Penguins and Puffins grasp…" Hans said and he showed himself on the corner of the corridor. Nah, there you were! Time to shot, SAY CHEESE TO MY MP40! *ck*ck*ck*ck*ck* well… I have to reload… no bullet inside it… "And all of that cause by our curiosity… the Denmark curiosity"

"WHAT!?" I surprised by those words. I stand up straightly when I was crooked cause by the bullet's wound in my back "Killing each other, friend, teachers and children alike. WHAT DO YOU GOT!?"

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND? The soul essential, that's all about!" Hans said and he also brought two frozen fishes in his back and threw one of them to me… whew… looks sharp but heavy! Well, seemed like Duel then? "Russian, Fuhrer, Sarge (Sergeant)… Alexander (Flipper). 'The four great' that have different race, different way and lead to the different campaign. After brainwashed, Leonov lead conquest to the Ukraine, Skjern to Sicily, and do you know if they were work in 'Divinity and Soul Project'"

"You must be joking, right…" I said while I still holding my frozen fish in fighting stance…

"Let me ask you…" Hans put his frozen fish by stick it on the floor "What age is Leonov… to his death…"

"I don't know… may…" but Hans cut my words

"38! And 38… for average human's age I similar like 243, 5 years for our kind. What is it? Fortune? The Gift from the God?" Hans said but I only answered…

"I don't know… maybe yes…" I said it because I didn't know what age was Leonov then! So what could I possibly answer?

"Skjern, Der Fuhrer… was 37 years old and walks like 5 years old. For human's average age like 223 years old man walks, ran, fight and slide like a 32 years old. What is it?" Hans asked me again

"You win…" I said "And about Leonov and Sergeant. Their sick were very similar… and same for Johnson too. I knew you're behind all of that, ARE YOU SPREAD A PLAGUE? THERE'LL BE A LOT OF INNOCENT PEOPLE DIED IN VAIN AND THAT'S WILL BE ALSO YOUR ARMY"

"No, Skipper… I'm not as foolish as you imagine…" Hans said "Contrariwise… you're fool. Do you think that the sinister only come from plague? Ooohh, you watched too much Americo-Zombie movie… right"

"You poisoned them…" So, he was poisoned them… but, it was impossible for Hans to gave some poison to un-ordinary man. If he combined it with some food, the taste must be changed because we hadn't found the poison with no taste inside… "How…"

"With some beautiful make up from the girl stories… Do you know Snow white? Die caused by poisoned apple…" Hans explained with his strange face… "I gave them… Muffin…"

"Muffin…" WHAT? IMPOSSIBLE! Leonov, Sergeant and Johnson must be known if it was poisoned by the taste… it was impossible! Very impossible

"You lie…" I said simply "They must be known if they were poisoned…"

"Sshh… I haven't finished yet…" Hans continued his explanation about his entire MASSACRE "The Snow white's apple … Dies in just one bite; Similar method as my Muffin!"

"I don't understand… but…" But Hans cut my words with his shout that almost shook the ground

"IT'S HARD TO TALK WITH FOOLISH LIKE YOU! BUT YOU'RE RIGHT… They're knows… they know if there was something strange in the muffin…" Hans said "But the poison was too strong… without any weird aroma… In just one bite more than 60 mg modified Nuclear Poison spread through blood!"

"All your ambitions will got nothing but failed and thousands wave of War…" I shouted but Hans just replied with his slow voice…

"I'm not War Lover like your kind; I'm a Puffin… and Danish. Not like you, A Penguin and Antarctican…" Hans said and he showed me if he was a racist too "Imagine… imagine if the scientist… the great one like Archimedes, Alva Edison, Einstein and especially Flipper live much longer…"

"Ohh he lived long enough… I think…" I said "My father also involved even was a pioneer of 'Soul Project'…"

"Yes… he lived 32 years for pioneer…" Hans said and he took his frozen fish back from the floor "But he gave some of his and breathe it to some of his children, knowing if his live was in terrible danger behind the shade of war against mammals. They'll kill him sooner or later…"

"You don't need to explain much longer…" I swung my frozen fish with both of my flippers to provide the strong strike, but Hans only used one of his wings to block it strike by strike "I already know who's the one who given by Flipper… so I'll protect it! As long as I still remember my father and that's mean FOREVER!" I swung it harder but he still blocked or dodged it well.

"Yes, indeed…" I swung it heavier to him and after all of his dodges and blocks, he finally countered it with Turkish Janissary martial arts… he stroke right on to my foot "He breathed to 2 of 3 sons. He breathe it on you the last sons… and in me… the first…"

My heart almost stopped when I heard it; even I became frozen like a fish in my grasp. How dare the brother do it to his brother… his youngest brother? So I swung my frozen fish faster and heavier than before even I tried to spear it to him. But again, his Janissary style was un-beatable. I only learned Kung-fu and it need suffice back condition. But you see my back was injured so I couldn't do anything but swung this frozen fish crazily. Maybe I was too serious to swing my frozen fish at Hans, but the suited Humans already surrounded us and all of them armed by… sandwich. Well, now wasn't breakfast time! It was evening and almost night. And there was no dinner with sandwich in history…

"Between all of his 3 sons, only me who see the light of future and want to grasp it as him…" Hans said "Father was a careless and kind man, and he bring it to Yusuf; the 2nd son. Father was a humane and leadership man, and he bring it to you; the 3rd son. Father was a curious and ambitious man and he bring it to me; the 1st son"

I must hold my anger then, the suited human already raised their hand with sandwich in their grasp. Seemed like they were about to thrown that to me… perfect time, I was hungry. But I prefer the sandwich with Tuna inside…

"But I hate him… I hate my father even worse than mammal's" Hans said "I hate him even I was his first son. But he didn't face me like one of his sons, he just faced me like an experiment result and he gave me some of his souls in order to prove his souls theorem. He combined 22 of his chromosomes with 22 of my mother's to prove if different species could have a child. And this is me, the experiment result. I was weak, premature like you… but I'm sterile but you fertile because your mother was penguin too. I only get my parent love from my mother… BUT HE KILLED HER; YOUR FATHER KILLED MY MOTHER IN THRIST OF THE SOUL! HE KILLED HER! Since that second I swear I would hate him as long as I live, as long as I love my mother and that's meant forever…. That was why I ordered my fishermen forces of Brazil to raid the village of Alexander isle, capture Fidelis's last son and placed you near the Sergeant cage. So accidentally you would train and brought here so I could continued the next plan… Complicated but success right?"

"So you wreak your revenge for my father to me!?" I shouted

"Yes…" Hans said and he changed his stance to Janissary fighting stance "One more thing… I have different mother than you and Yusuf. My mother was skilled sniper and ambitious missionary. And you and Yusuf's mother names was Aurora Samantha, she was a weak soldier, ended her carrier with private rank because she always kept mercy with her enemies in the battlefield. And she bring it to you… Skipper, I saw what you did with the Otter at Manhattan…"

.

"So you saw it…" I said

"Even I was the one who made the hole in the wareroom door…" Hans said and he raised his wing that held the frozen fish… I knew it was the sign… for something… it was hidden command… "You treat her like a brother in arm even you were in Great War between your folks and… enemies and you were treating the enemy. Her name is Marlene Carolene, daughter of Antony Carol who's the one who lead his folks to the Mammals treachery at Spain and French… killing this weak girl otter will cause the great morale down of otters folks. Maybe in someday if you met her and I was there, I will ask you to slit his neck and our victory against mammals will assure by her blood…" then he downed his wing so that was seemed like 'CHARGE' command when I were in Medieval Era. Then suited Human around us threw me with a sandwich and Hans ran to seek something to covering his eye. So the Sandwich exploded, and I realized it wasn't the ordinary sandwich (of dinner). And it was also not blown a fire or piercing things, it blown a spark of light like Turkish new invention, Naffat (Flashbang). It was very dazzled and blinded both of my eyes. It also made my ears heard a lot of weird sound but I still heard some of Hans's words…

"After this, I can focus everything to Yusuf…" Hans said "And all DONE!" he swung his frozen fish to my belly and flipper. But it wasn't sharp again, our conversation took so many times and that was melted down its sharpness. I tried to block it when the time was right; I jumped highly and swung my frozen fish right at his head as hard as I could. Really, it was not sound like a sword swung as usual, mostly like a pillow.

*SSPPPLLAAAKKKK*

Hans fell to the ground after I hit him right at the center of the nerve… brain. Really, it was un-believable for me to knock down Janissary skilled Puffin with only one hit to his head with this pillow-like frozen fish. Well, in response to beat their leader with frozen fish, the Humans threw me with their flashbang and radioactive sandwich while I sliding to find Kowalski and Rico. In the way of searching my brainwashed friends, I bumped one suited human with the briefcase in his grasp. The briefcase had fallen, so it was not wrong if I picked it up. I looked for the cover place and when I found it, I opened this briefcase with my own flipper. I found nothing in this briefcase but something I expected, something that helped me to play with the time. I threw the sandwich flashbang from the briefcase to the group of humans that chased me wherever I go. I used it to blind them and extended more time for me to run.

*CCNNGGIIITTTT*

That was it! I couldn't waste this time. So I slide quickly as fast as a Monster Truck! (Honestly it's not very quick as I imagine…). It seemed like I slide afar from those humans… heheh, I thought they lost me. I search my friend that also my team though many rooms and lab, this time I'll not visited the toilet again. Few minutes I spend for looking for Kowalski and Rico finally repaid. I found them in a brainwash room (They forced to listen to SM*SH [Indonesian gay boyband] with 30% volume and they seemed like pale dead men, very-very damn cruel). I couldn't let it much longer, knowing if they did it to my only friends then, I wouldn't let it go. I slide quickly to the room and I jump to their neck, I slapped it repeatedly and the human was just faint-awake-faint-awake repeatedly. Well, only one slap was enough I think0_o… The Human skin was hard and it was difficult to slap them so they could faint to the ground. But I sure I would be used with that. Kowalski and Rico were unconscious, so I must drag them to… well, I had no idea what would I do after this. The Humans and Danish's armies wouldn't let me go with their brainwashed offhanded. They must be chased me after their eyes back to normal. I dragged Kowalski and Rico along the wet ground I had passed. I had no hope to escape but after I saw a mini truck parked right in front of the garden, I got the hope to life. I putted Kowalski and Rico in trunk and I putted myself on the driver seat. I drove as fast as possible before those humans changed their arm to 'bullet-spitting' type. I drove through the straightway until I realized if I had arrived at the bridge on Ebsjerk river. The sound of steps by those humans and slides by Danish's armies were surrounded us from both side; we stuck on this bridge. Even they were all armed with fire arms and the victory was endured, Hans spoke nothing but peace…

"Surrender, brother…" Hans said "I'll not use you as a corpse because I realized if you'll be more usable when your heart still beat with mine. Come! Lead your people with me to the next bloody conquest!"

I just quiet for some moment, I have no chance to escape at this small bridge on the large Ebsjerk river. Hans and Danish squad aimed me with their MP40 and Humans aimed me with their M4 Assault Rifle. I looked at the deep river and asked to my mind… did I need to swim? The distance between the river and this bridge were about 8 feet or higher. I looked at the river for a second, but if I escape… I wouldn't show what anger burned inside me to Hans and what wound he had slit in my life. Then I looked at my friend, Kowalski and Rico that brainwashed as the order of Hans itself. Suddenly I remembered Leonov, Skjern, Manfredi, Sergeant, Johnson, my father… the Otter lady… so without waiting even for minute, I said it…

"Lead yourself…" without waste any time, I stepped on the gas and drove in fast. But I would not drive forward, not to drive backwards. But I broke the left bridge border with this mini truck and fell to the river like the paratroops without parachute… or even softpad. I fell directly to the river with this truck and my friend in it….

*SSPPPLLLAAASSSZZZHHH*

-….-I lost everything I love in this night, my best friends, my brother, my armies, my honor, my home… I just wondering if my war victim feeling during the war… they always felt like this… is this the real pain of real war. I never imagine I would felt it too, because war was very delightful… for the strong and whoever didn't stand on the bettlefield. Now, I realized if I was in wrong sides... Hans, all of these cause by him. I will never forget him, I will never forgive him. I will reload my ammo even it needs one thousand hours to shot him at his heart! This puffin betrayed me with his dirty-clever-fucking mind. I opened the truck door and carried Kowalski and Rico with both of my Flipper. I kept swim deep in the river because if the Danish and those straight Apes knew our position, I afraid that this river will tasted like my salty-blood and every child of Hans will continue drink from it.

***FLASHBACK***

**_ "Flytning tættere på sandheden (Moving closer to the truth)…"_**

**_Ebsjerk, Denmark_**

**_12:45 AM: Heavy rain: December 25, 2002_**

**_Lt. Hanz de Puffin Fidelis_**

*It's the flashback before Skipper and his squad entered Johnson's bedroom. I arranged some preparation… and it was works perfectly… well, not as perfect as I wanted to be…*

"Hey, Johnson…" I walked to lie down Johnson and whispered something to him "Skipper and Kowalski with his Mohawk friend will come here… just shut up or…"

"Or what *cough*…" Johnson said with slow-husky voices "You want to ease my pocket money…*cough*. I never got monthly pocket money in my life*cough**cough*"

"Better…" I said "It's about your father…"

"What? *cough*…" He tried to wake up but he couldn't do that haha… poor Johny "You will kill him? Ooh Good, you help him follow my way…*cough*"

"Wise words…" I said simply but it was not finish yet "But how if I tell you…? He's still atheist… and I know where he is…"

Heheh, now he turned his face to me with (very) angry expression "…YOU BUTCH, FACE ME LIKE A MAN!*heavy cough*" Johnson shouted like Skipper's own shout. But I already modified this bedroom wall, so the sound wave couldn't spread out the room. Well, clever or what?

"No, Johnson…" I said slowly "… You must face me as a son of your father… BE WISE!"

So I left him inside, I hope he will realized if his destiny was in my hand… and also his father.

"Okay… Skipper, you may enter…" So I let Skipper and his squad to enter the room. I would watch them from the CCTV room and I would check their dialogue too there; because those gadflies were enough to stand in our way… to the brighter future… remember my words; To the brighter future, the order must crossed the darkest past…


End file.
